Total Drama Hearts
by Miraculous Psychic Hero 100
Summary: Cody had been having strange dreams about weird black creatures and key shaped weapons. After one particular dream, Cody finds his life changing drastically as he discovers that he's the keyblade's chosen one. Now on the search for his friends and a way to restore his world, he and three of his friends go on a journey to save everybody. Cody/Harem. 1st in Total Drama Hearts series
1. Prologue

**Woo! Kingdom Hearts and Total Drama! Okay, so if you're reading this then I'm sure you have also read Kingdom Hearts: Cody's Story by TDDolphin. If you haven't, then ignore this fic and go read it! It's amazing, and a masterpiece! Anyway, I'm in a Kingdom Hearts and Total Drama mood (you can think that amazing fic for it). Now, I am not copying Kingdom Hearts: Cody's Story even though the main character of this fic is Cody. I don't want to copy it, I have some good ideas for this fic, and I want to make my own KH fic. I hope you all enjoy it :D"**  
 **I don't own Total Drama or Kingdom Hearts**

 **Prologue**

 _Darkness...nothing, but darkness shrouded his vision whenever he opened his eyes. He felt his hair flowing as a breeze blew pass him. It almost felt like he was falling. That wouldn't make sense though. The last thing he remembered was being on Hawaii..._

Cody's eyes shot open as he looked around and noticed that he was indeed falling. This area...this place was very unfamiliar to him. He didn't recognize anything. There was nothing to recognize in the first place. This place was void of anything, and he kept falling. Was it a dream? A nightmare where he kept falling? Was he going to wake up before hitting the ground? Cody didn't know as he tried to swing his body forward so he wouldn't be upside down anymore.

After a couple of failed attempts, Cody finally righted himself before swinging his body around. This had to be a dream. Ever since the end of Total Drama World Tour, he was having weird dreams. Stars disappearing from the sky, little creatures, what looked like a figure in a black cloak, etc. He would always waken with sweat pouring down his body. He never understood why these dreams seemed to startle him so much, but he was beginning to worry.

A few more minutes later, Cody felt himself land on something solid; however, all he could see when he looked down was a black pit. He cautiously took a step forward only to gasp as a huge amount of birds appeared and flew by him. Suddenly, a bright light began to shine as the darkness under his feet evaporated, and in its place was a yellow green platform with a black haired girl holding an apple in the center of it while seven medium circles with the faces of different men in them surrounded her.

Cody looked at it in shock before he began to walk around to inspect the platform. As he walked around, he suddenly heard a disembodied voice speaking to him.

 _"So much to do, so little time..."_ Cody looked around in shock as he tried to spot whoever was speaking to him. As he looked, the voice continued, _"Take your time. Don't be afraid. The door is still shut."_

 _"Now step forward. Can you do it?"_

Cody continued to look around in confusion before finally decided to speak, "What door? Why would I be afraid?" He began to walk around while waiting for the voice to appear again. He was totally lost, and he didn't understand why he was here. Even if this is just a dream, he wanted some answers.

He began to run back and forth on the platform in frustration as nothing happened. "Come on! Please speak to me! I need to know where I'm at. Why I'm here?!" Cody yelled only to stop as the platform began to shake as three pedestals rose from its surface. Cody watched in amazement as a shield, a wand, and a sword appeared above the pedestals.

 _"Power sleeps within you give it form...it will give you strength. Choose well,"_ the voice said before going silent again. Cody looked at each pedestal in awe and confusion. So...he was suppose to choose one? Is that what the voice is trying to tell him? He slowly walked over to the sword, and he reached out to it. In all the RPG games that he played, he always chose to be a swordsman, whether a normal swordsman or a magic one. If he was going to have a weapon...he knew which one it would be.

He gently took hold of the sword and pulled it to his chest. He inspected the sword, and he was amazed at how well it was crafted. He flinched as the voice returned to speak to him, _"The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction. Is this the power you seek?"_

Cody was all for this until he heard the terrible destruction part. Did this mean that the sword could hold a dark power? Or could it mean that the sword is so powerful, it can cause a great amount of destruction? Cody stood there, and he continued to think before finally nodding his head to show that he chose to keep this weapon. Suddenly, it disappeared surprising Cody before the voice returned to ask him what he was willing to give up.

He turned around and stared at the two other weapons. A wand...and a shield. In video games, a shield would be the best item to choose to go along with his sword. That way, his swordsmen capability would increase greatly. A wand though...that could help him be a magic swordsman something that he was fond of in various RPGs. After some more thinking, he sighed before walking over to the wand. "Sorry wand, I'm sure you'd be a great combination to go with my sword, but I need more defense...especially with how small I am," Cody muttered as he took hold of the wand.

 _"The power of the mystic. Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin. Is this the power you wish to give up?"_ the voice questioned Cody who nodded his head. Once again, the weapon disappeared from his hands; however, this time the pedestals sank into the platform causing Cody to trip backwards and land on his back.

"Owww..." Cody moaned as he rubbed his back in pain only to gasp as the platform began to shatter under him. Once again, Cody found himself falling in an abyss of darkness. Cody began to desperately flail around in fear as he slowly fell. After a few moment of falling, Cody could see a purple light shining from beneath him so he quickly spun around and saw another platform beneath him. This platform had a beautiful woman wearing a blue dress with small circles containing a castle, a carriage, a horse, and more towers from the castle.

Cody found himself landing on the platform stomach first causing him to wince as he held his stomach. He slowly began to rise to his feet to get a better look around. As soon as stood up, the sword he chose earlier appeared in his hand catching him offguard in shock.

Cody began to do some test swings with it to get a good handle on using it. He was not that use to using weapons thanks to his scrawny body. He heard the voice mention that he had gained the power to fight, but he wasn't paying that much attention to it as he continued to focus on the sword as he swung it.

He did pay attention though when he heard a weird "Grrk" sound coming from in front of him. A small black creature rose from the platform. Cody's eyes widened as he realized this creature was the one from a previous dream he had.

 _"There will be times you have to fight. Keep your light burning strong."_

Suddenly, two more creatures also rose from the platform and moved to surround Cody in a triangle formation. Cody looked all around him in shock before quickly grasping his sword even tighter in fear. He was almost certain this was a dream, but...he felt fear. A strong fear run through him. He couldn't let any of these things touch him. The first one that had appeared lunged at Cody who quickly ducked under it while bringing his sword up, impaling it through its stomach.

He brought the sword back down in a swiping arch sending the creature flying off the side of the platform. Cody rushed to the other two creatures, and he began sending multiple slashes at the other two creatures who were able to dodge them by flattening their bodies back down to the platform. Cody stopped swinging as he saw this and quickly jumped back to dodge the creatures as they jumped out and tried to slash him.

Cody felt himself begin to pant hard. "I really need to work out more if I'm getting this tired in a dream," Cody muttered under his breath before charging the creatures again and slashing through them causing them to disappear in a puff of darkness. Cody sighed in relief only to notice his sword disappear in his hand.

Cody watched in shock as the platform filled with darkness before noticing that he was sinking into it. "No! No!" Cody yelled in shock as he fully sunk away. His vision was complete darkness, and he couldn't tell up from down or left to right.

Cody began to struggle in the darkness as fear began to take over his body. He didn't know what to do. He was almost 100% positive this was a dream, but this feeling. This fear...it felt real. He brought his hand to his chest and closed his eyes as he took a deep breath. As he did this, a small light began to shine from his chest which began to fill the void that Cody was in until it was almost blinding.

A few moments later, Cody heard the chirping of birds, and the sound of waves as they moved back and forth. He looked around in shock as he realized that he was at the resort in Hawaii again. He felt a smile form on his face. He was back. He had finally woke up. He looked over and smiled at the sight of Gwen, Trent, and Bridgette standing around the pool. He ran down the pathway to his friends. He suddenly felt himself slip on some water causing him to fall on his face in front of his three friends.

He slowly pushed himself up while chuckling at his clumsiness. He looked up, but saw that the three weren't even paying attention to him which confused him. Gwen was writing in a notebook, Trent was strumming his guitar, and Bridgette was polishing her surfboard. Cody got back to his feet and walked over to Bridgette.

"Hey Bridgette, where is everyone else? I've never seen the resort this quiet ehehe," Cody questioned the surfer girl who didn't respond while continuing her polishing. Cody looked at her in confusion and was about to ask her again only to be cut off as she finally spoke.

"What's most important to you?" Bridgette asked Cody which caught him offguard at first before he put two and two together which he followed up with a sigh and a facepalm.

"I'm still in the dream huh? Okay...Friendship is most important to me," Cody answered Dream Bridgette who just stared at him before responding, "Hmph is friendship really that important?"

"Yes, friendship means everything to me. Without my friends...I don't know what I would do," Cody replied to her which resulted in Bridgette going back to polishing. Cody sighed as he looked at Gwen and Trent.

Making up his mind, he walked over to Gwen and faced her. Dream or not, he still felt awkward around her. It's been weeks since Gwen and Duncan revealed their relationship (not by choice), and, while it took him the rest of TDWT, he finally began to get over his feelings for her. She chose a delinquent who was willing to cheat on his girlfriend over him. That sent clear signs that he was never going to be more than a friend to her.

Cody sighed again before looking at Dream Gwen with a slight smile as she looked up at him and said, "What are you most afraid of?" Cody really began thinking about this one. He had many fears, but he wasn't completely sure on which one was his worst.

After a few moments of thinking, Cody finally settled on his biggest fear. "I guess...I'm afraid of being indecisive. I mean...if I can't make up my mind...how can I help my friends when they need my help?" Cody answered causing Dream Gwen to look at him for a moment before nodding and going back to writing in her book.

Cody nodded his head at her before turning to Dream Trent. Steeling his nerves, he walked over to the dream version of one of his best friends. Trent was probably tied with Noah for the title of his best friend.

"What do you want out of life?" Dream Trent questioned Cody who looked down and really began thinking about this one. Leave it to Trent to ask him the toughest question, heh. Cody sighed as he thought hard about this. If he was asked this question at the beginning of Total Drama Island, he would probably say something along the lines of 'To have a girlfriend.' But now...

"I guess...after all the turmoil of the show, the heartbreak of constantly losing my crush to other guys, and having to deal with Sierra's stalker antics...I really...I just want to be strong. So I can handle what the future holds in store for me," Cody answered Dream Trent as he took a deep breath before sitting down on the nearby bench to wait and see what the dream has in store for him next.

 _The day you open the door is getting nearer and nearer. Are you ready?"_ the disembodied voice reappeared after the short time it was gone.

The Sun began to shine brighter and brighter until Cody finally had to close his eyes and bring his arm up to cover them. He could feel the heat continue to hammer his body while his vision continued brighten before everything went dark. This caused Cody to open his eyes in alarm as he looked around to see if something was going to jump out and attack him.

It didn't take long for another platform to materialize beneath him. Cody saw a sleeping girl who was holding what looked to be a rose while thorns were covering the bottom. He began to walk around on the platform as his curiosity was beginning to bloom inside of him. There had to be a reason for everything that was occurring in this dream. The question is 'What is the reason?'

He saw a light shining from above. Walking towards it, he was slightly surprised as the voice returned.

 _"The closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow becomes,"_ Cody heard the voice say which instantly caused him to turn around where he noticed that his shadow had indeed grown in size which caused him to grow suspicious of it.

Suddenly, his shadow rose from the ground and began growing even larger while it's form changed from looking like Cody's silhouette to a more monstrous form. Cody's eyes widened in fear as he began to back up in fear. The voice returned as this happened which Cody just barely heard thanks to his fear fueled mind.

 _"But don't be afraid. And don't forget...Your heart holds the greatest power of all."_ Cody gasped as the shadow finished changing shape and grown to its full height. He turned and began to run to the end of the platform, forgetting that the only thing surrounding them was a dark abyss. As he reached the end, he saw the dark abyss that encompassed the platform causing him to pause at the last second before slowly twisting his body around to look at the monster which stared down at him.

Cody nervously summoned the sword to his hand as he got into a battle position he had seen in one of his video games. This was not going to be an easy fight. Cody gulped before tightening his grip and glaring the monster down.

It stared down at him before bringing its fist up and smashing down right where Cody was previously standing. Thankfully, it was rather slow so Cody was able to see its punch coming and jump out of the way. He quickly rushed back to its fist and began slashing it as much as he could; however, he soon realized that it had opened a small pool of darkness beneath him which summoned some of those small creatures from earlier.

Cody quickly brought the sword up to block a lunge attack from one of them before bringing the sword back and then slicing forward, cutting it down to size. Sadly, this distracted him long enough for the other small creature to hit him from behind which caused him to let out a yelp of pain.

He pushed himself up and brought the sword up to slice through the creature as it jumped at him. After cutting, he looked back at the large monster that seemed to just be watching him. Cody narrowed his eyes before moving forward and readying his sword. The monster brought its hand down to slap Cody away, but something in Cody seemed to flare up at that exact moment. Not really understanding what this feeling could be, but seizing it, Cody felt his body move on its own as he found himself leaping over the monster's arm, landing in a crouched position, and then shooting forward and slicing through its arm.

The monster unleashed a loud howl of pain as its arm fell off. Cody stared in shock at what he just did before shaking his head clear and taking the opening that it was giving him by leaping onto its remaining hand and running up its arm to its head.

Reaching the top, Cody leaped up and brought his sword down with as much force as he could, impaling its head. After impaling it, Cody found himself falling back to the platform as it stumbled around in pain causing him to groan until noticing the monster fall to its knees...and then falling towards Cody.

The last thing Cody saw was the monster falling on top of him and engulfing him in darkness. The last thing Cody heard was...

 _"Geez Cody, sleeping out on the beach is not great for your skin."_

 **Okay! End of prologue! Now the pairing is Cody/Harem (I will put the girls in the harem in the next chapter...or at least three of them). I have the harem finished so I'm sorry, but I'm not going to take requests. Now, I'm also going to publish the next chapter at the same as this so you all can have something to read ^^. I am probably going to focus on this for a bit so I'm sorry for everyone who is waiting on me to update other fics, but...I am really in a huge Kingdom Hearts mood and I have so many plans for this fic...I really want to do this.**  
 **I will say that after this fic ends, there will be more fics (I'm covering KH, COM, II, and III (As I'm sure it'll be out by the time I reach it)) so be looking forward to them.**  
 **I really hope you all like this fic though. Also, I am planning on drawing what Cody will look like in the fic sometime soon to act as the cover so...be looking forward to it :D**


	2. Farewell Hawaii

**AN Woo first chapter! I hope you all enjoy this! Also I know Cody is 18 in TDWT, but for all sake and purposes of this fic, the teens are still 16**  
 **I don't own Total Drama or Kingdom Hearts**

 **Chapter 1: Farewell Hawaii**

"Geez Cody, sleeping out on the beach is not great for your skin." Cody heard as he slowly began to open his eyes. Groaning thanks to the kink in his neck, he slowly began to sit up and quickly took note that he was laying down on the beach in front of the resort that the contestants/previous contestants were staying at. The heads of the show decided to let all of them stay at the resort in a sort of vacation to make up for everything they did to the teens over the course of the three seasons. Plus, after the whole volcano blowing and nearly killing all of them...they really didn't want to get sued.

Cody yawned and rubbed his eyes before deciding to lay back down and rest...only to jump as he saw Bridgette leaning over him. She giggled at his reaction before helping Cody to his feet. "Yeah yeah, very funny Bridgette. So what are you doing over here?" Cody questioned the surfer. He thought she'd be back at the resort with Geoff. It was rare to actually see the two of them separate. Everyone knew Bridgette has been trying to make up almost cheating on Geoff during World Tour so they usually don't see her away from Geoff.

Bridgette awkwardly smiled while rubbing the back of her head. "I was going to come surf, but I can see the waves aren't that great today. I was heading back when I saw you sleeping down here. Didn't really want to leave you to get an awful sunburn," Bridgette explained while pointing to her surfboard to prove her story. Cody nodded his head before smiling and thanking her for waking him.

"So what are you doing down here?" Bridgette questioned Cody who flinched as he remembered why he came down to the beach.

"I'm trying to hide from Sierra. I rarely ever come down here, so I knew she would more than likely never check here. *sigh* I just don't get it. I thought she understood that I only wanted to be her friend, but she is still acting like a creepy stalker...I don't know what to do Bridgette," Cody said as he rolled himself up into a ball. Bridgette frowned sadly as she bent down and placed her hand on his shoulder which got him to glance up at her.

"I think...it'd be best if you just went up to her and told her that you do not want to be with her in a romantic fashion. I've always hated how you had to deal with her creepy obsession with you. I know it sounds mean, but I think that would be your best bet," Bridgette told Cody causing him to look away for a moment before nodding his head as he stood up. As he stood, he had suddenly had a flash from the weird dream that he had. He began gripping his hand in a similar way that he would when holding the sword from the dream.

After a moment of silence, Cody looked back at Bridgette and asked, "Where's Geoff? I figured that he would be down here with you." Bridgette suddenly froze in place which caused Cody to wince as he realized that something must have happened thanks to the pained look in her eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't know something happened. You don't have to answer Bridgette," Cody told her with a small smile to try and ease her pain, but she still looked pretty upset.

Bridgette looked away from Cody for a moment as she began to contemplate on if she should tell him. The two weren't particularly close friends, but she has seen how kind he is during TDWT. Plus, the pain has been weighing down on her for days now, and she really wanted to tell someone.

Making her decision, Bridgette took a deep breath before looking at Cody. "Geoff and I...We broke up a few days ago. A-After trying so hard to apologize for what happened with Alejandro, it seemed to work, but Geoff...I don't know what happened. He was beginning to revert back to his past self from the Total Drama Action Aftermaths. He was pushing for us to further our relationship, but I-I didn't want to. I mean sure we make out a lot, but that doesn't mean I'm ready for...you know. I'm only 16. After refusing him, he began yelling, and we began arguing until he finally brought up Alejandro again. That-That finally broke me. All I remember was yelling at him, and finally breaking up with him before running out. I haven't actually spoke with him for awhile now," Bridgette finally finished while covering her eyes as she felt tears begin to form in them.

Cody just stared at Bridgette in shock. Other than Lindsay and Tyler, Bridgette and Geoff always seemed like the most stable couple in the show. Cody actually felt slightly jealous from how much they seemed to care about each other. Clearly, at least one side of the relationship cared that much about the other. Cody felt a frown form on his face as he saw Bridgette on his knees on the sand crying. Sure Cody was used to helping female 'friends' (use that term loosely) back home, but he never comforted one after a break up.

There was also the fact that the two weren't particularly close friends. They never spoke much on or off the show, but when they did, the conversations were always nice and friendly. Cody suddenly had a memory from the strange dream come back to him.

 _"What's most important to you?" Dream Bridgette asked Cody. After a few moments of thinking, Cody responded to her questioning, "I'm still in the dream huh? Okay...Friendship is most important to me."_

 _"Hmph is friendship really that important?" Dream Bridgette responded._

 _"Friendship is everything to me,"_ Cody thought to himself as he looked back up at Bridgette. He walked over to the crying blonde and bent down next to her. He placed his palm on her shoulder which seemed to make her flinch for a moment.

"Bridgette...I've never been in a relationship so I can't say I know what you're going through. I have been in love with someone before, and felt heartbreak before. I'm sure you know who I'm talking about," Cody began causing Bridgette to glance at him, "It was hard to deal with. I desperately wished it wasn't true, but it was. She was once again with someone else who I know doesn't deserve her. I spent countless nights crying over her, and I honestly didn't think I could get pass it. I tried to cope with the pain in different ways, but it never helped. Then a miracle happened, I found myself thinking less about her, and I found the feelings I had for her begin to ease away. I didn't know what was going on."

"I spent awhile thinking about it only to realize it was still occurring. After a few days of thinking, I finally realized what was happening," Cody finished with a smile causing Bridgette to glance up at him in confusion with tear marks on her cheeks.

"W-What helped?" Bridgette asked him as she leaned forward. Cody smiled as he looked at her before bringing his finger up and saying, "Friends."

Bridgette just stared at him in confusion at the one word response.

"Friends?" Bridgette asked him causing Cody to nod his head while his smile widened.

"Yes! Friends are the answer. Before Sierra reverted to her stalker self, we use to hang out all the time in the resort. That helped take my mind off things. When I wasn't hanging out with Sierra, I played video games with Noah and Harold in the game room, I practiced my music with Trent in his room, I would go swimming with Izzy and Owen, heck Lindsay and Beth even hung out with me. Granted Linsay and Beth usually had me be their dummy when they wanted to see what kinds of make up would be good for them, but hey I was making them happy so you know, silver lining," Cody chuckled at the end while rubbing the back of his head at all the memories of being covered in make up ran through his mind.

Bridgette just chuckled at the thought of Cody covered in make up before Cody once again placed his hand on her shoulder. "Plus Bridgette, while I know we never hung out that much, I always did enjoy the various truth or dare games we played. Heh, I remember all the times I won," Cody told her with a large smirk on his face causing Bridgette to puff her cheeks.

"Oh you mean the one time you won because you cheated and dared me to stand on my hands for ten minutes. Ugh, I still remember vomiting thanks to that," Bridgette fired back while playfully shoving Cody's shoulder causing him to laugh. Bridgette began laughing with him as they leaned against each other. As he was laughing, Cody glanced over at Bridgette and saw that she was beginning to calm down causing him to smile.

Cody stood back up and held his hand out to Bridgette who stopped laughing and looked at him. With a smile on his face, Cody gently asked, "So, you want to go hang out?" Bridgette's mouth fell open for a second before smiling slightly and nodding her head as she took his hand.

* * *

 _The Next Day -Resort-_

Cody sighed as he sat in his room as all the dreams that he had recently been having kept flowing through his mind. The memories of the pain he felt in those dreams, the feelings of fear and confusion he felt, and that voice...it was all too real. Could it have been real? Was him sitting in his room even real or just another 'dream?' It was so frustrating! He wanted to tell someone, but everyone would think he's crazy or that's he over thinking things.

Especially Noah, he knows the bookworm would just tell him that he's finally gone crazy thanks to the show or Sierra's returning stalker behavior, and on any other day Cody would agree with him, but this feeling...he couldn't just ignore it.

Cody sighed as he dragged himself out of bed and went to change into a fresh pair of clothes after a quick shower. He walked out of his room after looking back and forth to see if Sierra was around. He really wished she would go back to acting like a friend like before. He really didn't understand what had gotten back into her, but it was really beginning to get on his nerves.

This thought caused him to pause for a second as one of his earlier thoughts popped back into his mind. _"Has most of the time in the resort just been another dream? It would explain why Sierra has began to act so obsessive again and why Bridgette and Geoff broke up again. I mean they were such a great couple, there's no way they would actually break up...But still...this seems all too real,"_ Cody thought to himself as he dragged himself down the hallway before exiting the building and heading out towards the soda bar by the pool.

He sat down and asked for a cup of water while resting his head on his hand. He heard shouting coming from the pool followed by laughter. He glanced over and saw Katie and Sadie splashing around in the pool while Izzy was sitting on Owen's shoulders yelling happily. Cody had remembered that Izzy had gotten much smarter thanks to her injury during the show, but...it seems she is back to normal...well as normal as she originally was. And that her and Owen are still close...even if they aren't dating anymore.

DJ was sitting on one of the beach chairs talking with Geoff who was acting normal. This caused Cody to slightly narrow his eyes. Real or not, Geoff is very low on the 'People that Cody Respects' list after hearing from Bridgette about everything he put her through. Cody continued looking around where he spotted Gwen and Duncan making out in the hot tub caused him to groan slightly. While he was losing his crush on her, Cody still felt a slight pain at seeing them making out...plus it was just gross.

He sighed as he got up after chugging down the water before heading out of the area to see if he could find one of his friends to hang out with. He really needed to clear his mind of these thoughts. They were beginning to worry him. He felt a large chill go down his back as he continued walking causing him to pause and quickly duck under a table. He looked over and saw the cause of the chill, Sierra.

"Oh Codikins! Where are you?! I was thinking we could hang out at the beach!" Sierra yelled as she ran out and began snooping around the pool area causing Cody to sweat. Grabbing the sheet on the table, he waited until she had her back turned and quickly shot out from under the table while covering himself with the sheet. He wanted to clear his mind, but not like this!

After a few minutes of running, he found himself in the game room where he quickly tossed the sheet off his head. He panted slightly before looking up and seeing Noah staring down at him. "So there you are. You're crazy stalker just rushed out of here a few minutes ago in search of you," Noah told Cody as he quickly turned to head back over and continue reading his book. Cody just slightly smirked up at him before standing back up and heading over to Noah.

"Good, that means she won't be back in here. Hey, do you want to play a few games?" Cody asked Noah who didn't respond and just read his book causing Cody to sigh in annoyance. Noah might be one of his best friends, but the guy could get on his nerves so easily!

Cody slapped him in the back of head causing Noah to complain while rubbing his now sore head. "Hey! You didn't have to hit me! I was going to respond after I finished the page. I swear you get on my nerves so easily. I don't really understand why I hang out with you," Noah mumbled in annoyance. Cody just smirked before crossing his arms and raising one eyebrow.

"*sigh* Cody, I'm sorry, but I really want to finish this book by the end of today. Why not go hang out with Mr. Music? I'm sure you need more work on perfecting your singing. My room is right next to yours and from I hear when you're singing, you need all the help you can get," Noah finished with a smirk causing Cody to glare before hitting Noah's shoulder causing him to groan.

"Fine...Since you so 'nicely' put it that way, I'll go see if Trent wants to hang out," Cody told Noah before nodding his head to him to gesture good-bye before turning to leave the room. Noah sighed as he sat back down and grabbed his book. It was tough being a best friend.

Cody chuckled as he guessed what Noah was thinking before making a left and heading back to the contestants' rooms. Trent was probably in his room. He waved at Lindsay who was oddly enough by herself today. She saw him and quickly waved back with a happy smile on her face causing Cody to chuckle as he continued on his way.

He passed by the sports area where he saw a depressed Courtney sitting by herself near the tennis court. Cody felt himself begin to pause. Ever since he began to lose his crush on Gwen, he had began to re-evaluate his actions after it was revealed that Gwen and Duncan had kissed. While he felt completely justified in punching Duncan, his complete disregard for how Courtney felt...that was not something he was proud of. While he was also dealing with the pain of the reveal, Courtney had to be feeling more pain than he was. Her boyfriend cheated on her with her friend. He saw how the two girls were becoming friends during the show only for that to happen? She had to be dealing with a lot.

It didn't help that he kept muttering to himself about Gwen, carving Gwen's head (although he was sure that she had some satisfaction in cutting its head open), and constantly talking about how sad he was about Gwen. It wasn't fair to Courtney. Cody looked away for a moment before nodding his head and heading over to Courtney.

Courtney apparently hadn't noticed as she didn't make any move to leave; however, when he finally did reach her, she looked up at him with some annoyance. "What do you want?" Courtney questioned him with slight venom in her tone.

Cody winced before looking at the ground while rubbing the back of his head. He never had to apologize to someone over something like this, but he knew he had to. Gulping a large amount of air that he didn't know he was holding, he looked at her in the eyes. He immediately wished he hadn't as he could see the dislike she held for him.

"Courtney...I...I want to apologize," Cody stated as he felt a small frown appear on his face. Courtney just looked at him with confusion and anger on her face.

"Apologize about what geek? Coming up to me? You shouldn't have done that to begin with," Courtney angrily told him as she stood to her feet and glared him down. Cody, on any other day, would hate being spoken to like this...but he knew he had it coming. He looked at her sadly which seemed to catch her offguard if the look in her eye said anything.

"No, I want to apologize...about Total Drama World Tour. When Tyler announced Duncan and Gwen's kiss...I was so shocked and so hurt when I found out. I kept feeling sorry for myself and kept worrying about Gwen that...I never even considered how you felt. I let how I felt about Gwen shroud my sense of what's right. You didn't deserve to be cheated on. You deserved to have someone try and comfort you at that time. While I probably wouldn't be the right person since I'm not that good at comforting people, you still deserved somebody to help you through it. I was jerk, and I only cared about myself. It took me getting over my crush on Gwen to realize that," Cody finished as he bowed to Courtney who just stared at him in shock. Clearly he had been thinking about this for awhile.

Courtney stood there and tried to think of a response, but was having trouble. After a moment or two, she finally found what she wanted to say.

"You can stand back up Cody. Thank you for apologizing. It's not completely your fault. You did really like Gwen so of course you would have been feeling awful. And I know you're not the type of person to suddenly want revenge on someone so I didn't expect you to want to eliminate her. While your constant sighing over her and everything did get annoying...that was just your way of coping. But still thank you for apologizing. You're actually the first person here to show any concern on how I was feeling," Courtney admitted while looking away sadly. Cody frowned at that. He knew DJ would have, but Courtney was pretty angry ever since the show ended so she probably scared him off by accident.

Cody let a smile appear on his face which seemed to grow when he saw a small smile on Courtney's face. The two awkwardly stood there in silence before Cody quickly told her he was going to go hang out with Trent and asked if she wanted to join. She quietly rejected his offer, but thanked him for it.

Cody turned around and headed to Trent's room with a large smile on his face. He might have made a new friend today, and even if all this does turn out to not be real...all he cared about at the moment was that he made someone happy.

* * *

 _The Next Day -Resort-_

Cody yawned as he rose in bed. Yesterday's singing session was a blast. He was getting rather good at it if he does say so himself. Cody suddenly felt a large chill go down his spine as he heard the sound of hard rainfall hitting the resort outside. He quickly changed into his normal set of clothes and rushed outside.

His eyes widened in shock as he ran outside and saw how dark the sky was. Apparently he wasn't the only one as he saw the others coming rush outside as well.

"Cody!" he turned as he saw Bridgette come rushing over to him. Behind her was Noah and Courtney.

"Guys do you have any ideas on what could possibly be happening?" Cody asked them as he looked back up at the sky.

"Oh yes Cody, we just happen to know exactly what's going on with nature," Noah sarcastically responded while rolling his eyes.

"If I had to guess, some kind of typhoon maybe?" Courtney answered as she tried to think of the possible reasons for this. Cody thought about her answer before noticing something. Trent, Gwen, and Duncan weren't anywhere nearby.

"Shit! Trent, Gwen, and Duncan aren't here! I don't really care about Duncan, but the other two...I need to find them! Guys stay here in case they come back. I'll be back as soon as possible!" Cody told them as he ran off while ignoring the yells of his friends. Courtney narrowed her eyes in annoyance, but reluctantly stood there until she saw something out of the corner of her eye. She turned her head and told Bridgette that she'd be right back before walking off.

Cody rushed into the nearby woods while shouting their names. When he didn't hear any responses, he began to worry. As he searched, he noticed something on a nearby rock surface. It looked...almost like a keyhole. Cody slowed his running as he found himself entranced by the keyhole. He began to walk over to it when he felt a strong gush of wind blow from behind him.

He quickly turned and saw a man in a robe looking back towards the resort. Cody brought his arms up to defend himself in case the man became violent. The man ignored Cody as he continued looking at the resort before looking up at the sky. **"This world is connected."**

Cody gasped at the man's voice before yelling back, "What do you mean by that?! Do you know where my friends are?!" The man seemed to ignore Cody as he took a few steps forward before finally turning around. Cody couldn't see his face since it was so dark under the robe, but he could tell the man was dangerous.

 **"Pitiful. This world isn't meant to last."** The man stuck his arm out towards Cody who jumped at first before feeling the gust come back. This time though, the gust was much stronger as he was sent flying through the air and head first into a tree.

Cody's vision soon went black while the last thing he heard was, _"Don't be scared. The light will protect you."_

A few moments later, Cody's eyes shot open as he jumped to his feet and looked around. The storm had gotten much worse as the trees had collapsed, and he could see the resort falling to pieces. "Crap, I need to get back to check on everyone. Trent and the others might be back by now," Cody muttered as he began running back to the resort only to gasp as three of those creatures from his dream jumped out of the ground.

"What the-! But you were from my dream! So is this a dream...no...this is reality. That dream was a warning for this...it had to be," Cody muttered as he tightened his hands into fists and gritted his teeth. They began scattering around before jumping at him. Cody's eyes widened as he brought his hands up to defend himself while closing his eyes in fear. Suddenly, a light erupted, and he didn't feel any contact from the creatures. Opening his eyes, he was surprised to see a large blade that was shaped like a key.

Staring down at it, Cody inspected it in confusion before noticing more creatures appear causing him to glare as he brought the strange weapon up and got into his fighting pose. "Well come on then!" Cody yelled angrily as he shot forward. He ducked under the first creature, blocked the second one, and spun around it to slice through the third one destroying it. He then quickly spun around as the other two came rushing at him. As the first sunk back into the ground, the second leapt at Cody who brought his weapon up to defend himself only to be caught offguard as the first leapt out and struck him across the chest sending him backwards.

Thankfully, he caught himself in time as he was able to reflect the other one's jumping attack and push it back. Cody jumped into the air and brought his weapon down with as much force as he could muster. One jumped out of the way, but the other wasn't quick enough and found itself being sliced into two. Cody stood back up only to gasp and roll out of the way of the other one. He quickly turned and threw his weapon on impulse at the other creature, instantly killing it.

Cody sighed in relief as he began panting hard while also wincing in pain from the hit earlier. He looked over at his weapon and began to walk over and grab it only for it to reappear in his hand. "Okay...so this thing will be easy to keep a hold of," Cody muttered as he quickly turned and continued running back to the resort.

As Cody ran, he began seeing pieces of the ground rise into the air. Confused, he looked up and felt his mouth drop in shock as he saw a huge void of darkness sucking everything into it. "It's official...this is the apocalypse," Cody muttered under his breath as he felt fear begin to creep into his heart. Suddenly, he felt the ground shake before he felt himself rising up. Gasping, Cody turned to try and find a way off before he got sucked in only to stop at the sight of the monster he fought at the end of his dream.

"Oh no...it's back...and it's bigger," Cody muttered in a scared voice before shaking his head. He needed to get out of here and find his friends. Hopefully, they were still safe. He quickly jumped into his fighting stance and glared the monster down. It fell to its knees and brought his arms back. Cody watched in shock as small orbs of light began shooting off the large gaping hole in its torso. He brought his weapon and blocked each one which took all his strength thanks to the force behind them.

After reflecting the attacks back at the monster, he ran at it and jumped onto the bottom of the hole in its torso, then its arm, and finally onto its shoulder where he began slicing away at its head to try and kill it as quickly as he could, but it quickly hit him off with its head as it rose back up to full height. Cody hit the ground hard and let out a groan before gasping as he rolled out of the way of its enormous fist as it came crashing down.

Cody quickly shot up to his feet and ran over to its fist where he began slashing it as much as could until it finally let out a roar of pain as it fell to the ground. Cody was able to dodge it unlike in his dream. He quickly ran over to it and brought his weapon up before impaling its head with it causing it to roar again. Cody pulled the weapon out and moved from the monster while staying alert in case it got back up. Thankfully as it began to, the void sucked it up.

Unfortunately, the same could be said of Cody as he found himself holding onto a branch for dear life only to gasp as it broke, and he was pulled into the air. "Noooo!" Cody yelled as he saw the rest of Hawaii get broken apart and sucked up with him. As soon as Cody's legs entered the void, he blacked out.

And to any other world, there was one less star in the sky.

 **AN Woo first chapter done! Okay like I said, here's three girls in Cody's Harem (there will be more (but it won't be huge, about five in total maybe six, and the harem will only consist of TD girls):**  
 **Bridgette, Lindsay, and Gwen**  
 **Now I already have his companions planned and most of the worlds he will be going to in this fic. Like I mentioned before there will be more fics once this one is done based on Chain of Memories, KH II, and KH III so I can't use worlds that debut in those games...except Pirates of the Caribbean...I will be adding that one in this one :D**  
 **Now then! I hope you liked this fic and leave reviews (please don't ask about my other fics in the reviews. I will begin updating them soon, after I get a few more chapters uploaded for this one as it is front and center in my brain at the moment).**  
 **Also be on the look out for the pic of what Cody will look like in this fic! It will be the cover for this fic (unless I get a better one in the future *wink wink, nudge nudge* hehe just kidding).**


	3. Traverse Town Pt I

**Woo! So this fic has a cover now! :D I drew it, and I'm not exactly the best artist, but I still hope you all like it. That is the clothes that he obtains later in this fic (as in a couple chapters from now).**  
 **I don't own either series**

 **Chapter 2: Traverse Town Pt I**

In a castle on a faraway world, an anthropomorphic dog in knight armor lied in a courtyard taking a nice nap. Unlike castles you'd see in video games or television shows, this castle looked rather...cartoon-y, and the area seemed very peaceful. The evidence of the peace seemed to be the fact that the knight was sleeping on the job. While sleeping, mobile brooms with arms were walking into the hallways from the courtyard while holding buckets of water.

Down below the courtyard was a hanger filled with an odd looking ship and different pieces of technology. Two small chipmunks were running back and forth as they seemed to be examining the screens. One nodded at the other before running and jumping onto a button which seemed to send a message above ground to the castle.

In the castle, a duck in mage clothing and a pointy hat walked down the corridor towards the large door at the very end. He was whistling a tune as he nodded at the walking brooms that had came in from outside. As soon as he reached the door, he knocked on it a couple of times before a smaller portion of it opened to allow the duck entry. He happily walked on into the room that was relatively empty besides the thrones in the middle of the room.

"Hello your majesty!" the duck announced while saluting for a moment only to pause as he didn't receive any sort of response. Confused, he headed towards the thrones while glancing around in case there was an enemy present. After a few moments of walking, he reached the thrones. Before he could examine them, a yellow dog leapt out from behind them with a letter in his mouth. The duck reached out and took the letter from the dog who began to pant happily.

Looking at the letter, he gasped as he noticed his king's seal on the letter. Quickly, but carefully, opening the letter, the duck began reading it. As he read it, his eyes widened more and more before finally shouting in shock and running out of the room in a panicked frenzy.

Heading straight for the courtyard, he exited the castle and spotted his trusty partner. "Goofy! Wake up! Come on! Wake up, this is serious!" Donald yelled while still panicking. Goofy though just continued sleeping with a large smile on his face. This seemed to irk the duck who, finally reaching his boiling point, pointed his finger in the air and screamed which caused a bolt of lightning to come down and strike the sleepy Goofy.

The lightning hit the metal armor that he was wearing and woke the dog right on up. "Yaaa-hoo-hoo-hoo-hooeyyy!" Goofy yelled as he shot up and smashed back down onto the ground. He groaned as he rubbed his head for a moment before glancing up and spotting his friend. "Oh hey Donald! What'cha need?" Goofy questioned him while completely ignoring the fact he was just hit by lightning.

Donald glanced around before leaning in and bringing his hand up to his mouth to minimize the volume of his voice. "We have a serious problem Goofy, but it has to remain a secret," Donald informed his friend who looked at him in confusion before quickly bringing his hand up.

"Even from Queen Minnie?" Goofy asked Donald who nodded his head so Goofy quickly asked, "And Daisy?" Donald just nodded his head even more energetically.

"Yes! It's top secret!" Donald yelled as he was getting irritated that Goofy was stalling him from telling Goofy the secret. Goofy was about to respond before looking over and smiling.

"G'morning ladies!" Goofy happily greeted a mouse in pink queen dress and a duck in a purple dress...who also happened to have a frown on her face. Donald just began laughing nervously at this before she began stomping over to him.

* * *

 _Elsewhere - later_

Cody felt like he was falling again. He felt tired. He felt sadness as the memory of Hawaii breaking apart while being sucked away kept replaying in his mind. He was feeling many things, and he didn't know what to do. He was worried about all his friends that he knew were caught in the resulting destruction. The thought that they could be dead was a scary concept for him to even consider.

He wasn't sure whether he should open his eyes as he was afraid what would happen when he did. He was scared that he would see nothing, but darkness or that he would be stuck somewhere with all those creatures that attacked the resort. Cody didn't want to risk seeing something awful so he kept his eyes closed. It also helped that he was exhausted which made sense considering he fought a huge monster before being sucked through that portal.

 _"So...I'm probably dead...hm. If this was a game then I might be in some other world or realm, but this isn't a game. This is real life...as crazy as it seems, but it is. So what should I do?...Well, I don't really see what I have to- OW!"_ Cody's thoughts were interrupted as he felt something hit him in the stomach rather hard causing his eyes to shoot open. He groaned in pain as he looked around and quickly saw what hit him...a yellow dog. It just smiled at him causing whatever anger Cody had to simmer down.

"Heh...I can't be mad at you buddy," Cody laughed as he petted the dog's head which caused it to begin licking his face. Cody began laughing as he sat up onto his knees and continued petting the dog. The dog sighed happily at the feeling of Cody petting it until some noise caught its attention as it quickly ran off.

"Wait!" Cody yelled as it ran away, but sighed as he slowly stood up to his feet and stretched his arms and legs to get the kinks out. He looked around and saw that he was standing in an alley of sorts as he spotted a bunch of crates and random trash laying around whilethe surrounding walls made the area rather thin.

"So...I guess I'm not dead...and if I'm not...then maybe the others are still alive! They might even be here!" Cody yelled happily as he jumped up and threw his fist into the air before running out of the alley and turning the corner which led to what seemed to be a town square. He looked around to see if he could spot the dog or someone else who could help shed some light on where he was. Cody headed down the few steps and saw a huge set of doors in front of him. Looking over to his right, he saw a cafe and on his left was a...odd looking mail box and another huge set of doors with a sign that said **'Third District.'**

He spotted a couple of people so he went over to speak to one only to gasp as a black clawed hand shot out of the ground. Jumping back, the key weapon immediately appeared in his hand. Three of the creatures appeared in front of him causing the others to go into a small panic as they began running away to find shelter. Cody sighed in relief that he wouldn't have to watch out for those people's safety before focusing on the creatures.

Cody ran forward as the one that first appeared did the same. In a surprise move, it clashed with Cody, claws against the teeth of Cody's weapon. Cody tried pushing back against it, but he realized that thanks to being...a tech/game geek...his muscles weren't that helpful for this situation. Deciding to change tactics, Cody pulled back causing it to stumble in surprise before Cody performed a roundhouse kick, but instead of kicking it, he used his weapon to slice through it.

At the familiar sound of the creature's poofing away into darkness, Cody brought up his weapon to block two creatures jumping at him. He brought his other arm up to help push them off his weapon. As soon as they touched the ground, they sank down to protect themselves. Cody frowned as he kept his eyes on them which was hard as their speed increased significantly when they were flat. Cody heard a quiet sound from behind which caused him to spin around and slice straight through one of them.

Unfortunately, the other one picked that moment to jump out at Cody. Cody tried to move in time to dodge it, but before he had the chance a gunshot echoed through the area and the creature was destroyed. Cody's eyes widened in fear as a gunman was now somewhere in the area. Looking around, he tried to find anywhere someone could be shooting from, but he was unsuccessful causing him to keep his weapon out just in case.

"Don't worry kid, that was most likely just Vincent. He's usually the one who protects the plaza when Leon and Yuffie are out," Cody heard an older man's voice from behind him causing him to spin and yelp in shock which resulted the man in jumping. "Hey watch out! I ain't going to hurt ya!" the man yelled angrily.

Cody quickly had his weapon disappear and began stuttering, "S-Sorry! I'm just on edge! I-I w-was sucked into a vortex and woke up here."

The man's expression quickly changed into a sympathetic looking one as he bowed slightly and placed his hand on Cody's shoulder. "I'm sorry kid...sounds like your world was destroyed," the man told Cody who froze in place as the information began to sink into his brain. His world was destroyed? Wh-What? But how?! Those creatures!

"The name's Cid. I run the Accessory Shop back there. Lets head back there and talk okay," Cid told Cody who just dumbly nodded as Cid lead him back to the shop while Cody stared dumbly at the ground as he continued trying to process the news about his world.

If his world is gone then that means his family is gone. Sure, his parents were not around as often as he wanted thanks to their work, but when they were around...he loved every minute of it. The friends he made in Total Drama...were they gone to? There is a possibility that they could be somewhere else like him since they were underneath that large vortex that sucked him in when he last spotted them.

When Cody finally began to pay attention to his surroundings again, he realized that he was now standing in a shop. It was rather small and full of little trinkets. Makes sense, Cid said he runs an Accessory Shop. He looked up and saw what looked to be a door that lead to a room in a building above them.

"Hey Kid, pay attention," Cid told Cody to get his attention. Cody sighed as he looked over at Cid and crossed his arms while pouting childishly.

"The name's Cody, not kid," Cody finally said causing Cid to chuckle seeing some life finally return to Cody's eyes.

"Good, I can see some spirit returning in those eyes of yours. Now then, I'm guessing you're going to want some information on where you're at exactly so fire away. I'll do my best to answer them," Cid told Cody while crossing his arms and smirking down at him.

* * *

 _Second District -Traverse Town-_

Goofy and Donald, in a new pair of clothes were walking around a long alley in Traverse Town seeking out Leon. It's been a few hours since they found the letter from their king, Mickey. They were to seek out the wielder of the keyblade as well as Leon to get some answers to some questions.

They've been here for about an hour...so they obviously were not doing well in their quests. Donald groaned in frustation as he sat down causing Goofy to stop and look back at him. "Gawrsh Donald, what are you doing? Shouldn't we continue looking for Leon and the key?" Goofy questioned his duck friend who just glared back.

"I know! But this is so annoying! We've been everywhere, and we can't find either! This is getting so annoying! Besides my feet are starting to get sore so I'm taking a rest for a moment," Donald defiantly said as he crossed his arms and looked away causing Goofy to sigh and scratch the back of his head until poofing sounds caught his attention, and he quickly saw that they were surrounded.

"Donald! We're surrounded!" Goofy yelled back at his friend who growled before shooting up to his feet and pulling out his staff while Goofy brought up his shield. The two smirked and nodded at each other before charging at the creatures.

Nearby, a blonde hair girl ina blue hoodie and bluish grey shorts was lying nearby behind a large pile of boxes that seemed to hide her presence. At the sound of the fighting, her face began to twitch in annoyance, but she didn't wake up.

Another girl came walking up to her and gasped before lifting her up and heading back the way she came. "Don't worry, we'll get you to a safe place," the girl told the unconscious girl as she carried her away.

On the other side, Donald and Goofy began panting as they felt their muscles ache slightly. "Well, it looks like that takes care of them! So want to continue looking for Leon and the key?" Goofy asked Donald who groaned before nodding while holding his head down and walking to the door to alley exit.

Goofy tilted his head in confusion before shrugging and following his partner.

The two didn't notice the sound of groaning from a little further down the alleyway followed by a quiet, "Hello?"

* * *

 _First District -Traverse Town-_

"So Traverse Town is kind of like a hub for people who have lost their worlds, but weren't lost with them? Am I getting this right?" Cody questioned Cid who nodded his head happy that Cody was smart to understand what he was talking about. Cody nodded his head before looking to the side for a moment.

"Do you happen to know what this is?" Cody asked Cid as he stuck out his hand and summoned his weapon. Cid inspected it, and began thinking hard about what it possibly could be. After a moment, he shrugged his shoulders and chewed more on his toothpick.

"I'm not sure, probably be best if you went and talked with Leon. He's probably brooding somewhere in the Second District," Cid told Cody as he turned around and began organizing some of the items behind the counter. Cody nodded his head before de-summoning his weapon and heading out of the shop while saying a quick 'Thanks' to Cid. Looking over, he saw where the sidewalk began to go uphill so he quickly followed it up.

Cody kept walking when he bumping into someone. "I'm sorry!" Cody apologized to the man who just stared down at him. The man was easily six feet tall and looked to be in his twenties. He had striking red eyes and long black hair with the fringe hanging over a red bandana. He was wearing a red cloak that seemed to be held in place by several buckles over his shoulder. Under it, he was wearing black leather with several buckles and straps with...weirdly pointed shoes. He also had a gauntlet on his left arm and...was that a gun holster?

The gunshot from earlier quickly returned to Cody's mind. Could he... "Are you alright," Cody heard the man's voice causing him to snap out of his thoughts.

"Uh yeah! Sorry! Still new to town so I was surprised to see someone. Um have a...good day, ehehe," Cody laughed nervously while scratching the back of his head nervously. The guy just continued looking at him before shrugging and walking pass Cody who sighed in relief.

 _"Note to self: Never get on the wrong side of terrifying gunsman,"_ Cody quickly thought before continuing up the hill until he reach a set of doors with a small sign that read 'Second District.' Cody walked towards the door and placed his hand on it. The second he did, he could have sworn that he felt something coming from the other side. Hesitantly, Cody opened the door and headed on in.

The man that Cody bumped into just chuckled as he watched Cody head into the Second District. "Heh, good luck Keyblade Master," the man muttered as he vanished right after.

* * *

 _Second District -Traverse Town-_

Cody carefully closed the door behind him as he stared in shock at the large town. This district was definitely larger than the first one. He could spot a hotel to the left and several shops to his right. At the very end of the district looked to be...an old clock tower? Maybe?

Suddenly Cody heard a yell causing him to be alert, he looked up and saw a man running by in front of him before tripping and landing on his back. Cody went to help him up only to gasp as a new creature appeared and impaled the man's chest. After a moment, it jumped off him and disappeared as the man sat there frozen in place. Concerned, Cody moved to check on the man only to gasp as a heart floated out of him and into the sky before disappearing.

Cody gasped in shock before running to the man's side. "Sir! Sir! Are you alright?!" Cody asked, terrified that he just saw a death occur only to jump back as the man suddenly transformed into one of those new creatures. It made an odd sound before running at Cody who quickly rolled out of the way and jumped over the side of the walkway he was on. He ended up falling in a fountain. Suddenly, like four more of the creatures appeared causing Cody to curse under his breath before jumping over one creature and summoning his weapon.

Landing on the ground, he ducked and brought his weapon up and over his head, blocking the following strikes from the creatures. They were easily much more powerful than the creatures that he had been seeing up til now. Cody stood up and blocked another strike only to yell in pain as he scratched across his back by one of them.

He gritted his teeth as he felt blood begin to drip out of the wound. He tightened the grip on his weapon and struck one of the creatures that had jumped at him from his right. It flew back smacking into another of the creatures. Cody quickly turned and began attacking the creature that had scratched his back. It tried to defend itself, but the weapon was too strong as Cody quickly overpowered the creature and destroyed it.

Cody suddenly flinched from pain, but he was able to knock another creature away at the last second which resulted in it being destroyed. Cody suddenly realized that when he destroyed one of these monsters, it caused a heart to float out of it.

"Wait...so these creatures were people? What? I'm destroying people?" Cody thought to himself as he remembered that man turning into one of these things just a moment ago. "But that guy lost his heart when he turned into one so...why do these things release a heart when I destroy them?"

Cody ducked as one leapt at him only to groan as another tackled him to the ground knocking his weapon out of his hand. Cody found himself on his back and holding the creature back with his hands which he was using to hold back its claw.

"Crap crap crap crap!" Cody yelled as he felt himself slowly losing this struggle. He saw that his weapon had disappeared causing him to curse in his mind before remembering something. Chancing his luck, he pulled back his right hand while continuing to struggle with just his left hand. Before it could impale Cody, he shot his right hand up to its chest as his weapon was resummoned and impaled the creature through the chest, instantly destroying it.

"Oh thank god," Cody muttered as he stood back up and faced down the last two creatures who just began to move back and forth as if trying to find an opening, but Cody held his weapon in what he hoped was a defensive stance. Cody got ready for them to attack when his attention was distracted at the sight of someone...that looked slightly familiar. Gasping, Cody narrowed his eyes as he charged the creatures who returned the gesture.

Cody felt his body begin to move on its own when one leapt at him. Without even meaning to, he leapt at it, rolled over the creature by using its back as a platform, and tossed his weapon at it while in mid roll. Once the creature was destroyed, he returned his weapon and decided to wing his next attack by tossing the weapon at the other one. While striking the creature, it didn't hit it hard enough to destroy it.

Cody growled before glancing over at a crate. Running over to it, he resummoned his weapon and struck the crate as hard as possible which sent it flying at the creature. Cody waited and when he didn't see the creature emerge, he quickly turned and ran after the person who he had spotted.

That person, was it possible that it was her? Did she survive their world's destruction? Groaning as the feeling from his injury returned, Cody began running even faster until he reached the corner they walked around.

Standing there in front of a door with an illuminated sign that read 'Third District,' was a girl with black hair and teal streaks. She was wearing what most would say would be typical goth clothes. Cody smiled happily. One of his friends were okay.

"Gwen!" Cody yelled happily.

 **AN And end of Traverse Town Part One! I hope everyone is enjoying the fic so far! I was going to publish this chapter and its next part together, but I ran out of daytime so expect a chapter tomorrow! ^^**  
 **Now I want to remind everyone, I'm not taking suggestions on the harem, I already have that planned out. I'll place his full harem at the end of this author's note with a question.**

 **Also, if this chapter reaches over 10 reviews in total by the time I get ready to update tomorrow, then I will announce one world I plan on adding in this fic that isn't in any of the KH games. So lets aim for that woo!**  
 **Once again, I hope everyone likes the picture of Cody that I drew to be the cover :D**

 **Okay his harem!:**  
 **Bridgette, Lindsay, Gwen, Courtney, Heather**  
 **Question: Should I add LeShawna to the harem? I was thinking about it as you really never see her with Cody except for a few fics. If I do, she won't journey with Cody and his three companions, but she will meet up with them often.**  
 **(For those who wanted Izzy in the harem, I wanted to add her...but I don't think I could do her canon personality justice. Sorry)**


	4. Traverse Town Pt II

**Sorry for the long wait, I know I said this would be out last week, but I've been busy with work and the holidays. I couldn't get to it in time, but I did now! ^^ Anyway, I bring you the next chapter, also I've decided to not add too much of the same dialogue like from the game because that takes too much time to go look it up. For some instances I will, but for most expect new dialogue.**  
 **I don't own either series**

 **Chapter 3: Traverse Town Pt II**

Standing in front of Cody was his former crush. Is he excited? Yes. Does he feel some slight butterflies at the sight of her? He would be lying if he said no. It was only recently that he decided to get over her. Gwen turned her head, and he saw her eyes widen at the sight of him. He smiled as he began walking to her only for her to scream and point behind him. Cody looked at her in confusion before hearing a swishing sound. As if on some instinct, Cody spun around and slashed through a normal creature causing it to disappear.

He sighed in relief as he turned back around and felt a slight chuckle escape his lips at the sight of Gwen's shocked face. "Hehe, I didn't expect to see you here Gwen," Cody muttered nervously while scratching the back of his head. Gwen hasn't always been too happy to be in his presence (not that he blamed her), but he didn't want her to run off. She's the first familiar person that he's seen since waking up in this new world. This means his other friends could be alive somewhere.

"Cody? Is that you? How did you?" Gwen muttered as she hesitantly took a step towards Cody who chuckled with a large amount of uncertainty in his voice.

"Yeah, it's me Gwen. I'm glad to see that you're alright. Heck, I'm glad to see someone I know alright. I'd almost be happy to see Alejandro at this point," Cody began laughing at that. This seemed to get Gwen chuckling slightly. Cody sighed happily before continuing talking, "Anyway, about this...I'm honestly not sure what this is. When our world was being destroyed by these creatures. It appeared to me, and it helped me stay alive until now."

Gwen just looked at him to see if he was lying before sighing and nodding. It seems she was being cautious which Cody couldn't blame her for. They're stuck on a new world with no one they knew. It was smart of her to not be naive...hopefully Lindsay is on some soft and cuddly world. Before Cody could say anything else though, Gwen rushed forward and hugged Cody surprising the tech geek and causing him to blush. He wasn't used to really pretty girls hugging him. (Sierra's hugs were more like squeezes).

"I'm so happy that a friend is here now. I had no idea what to do, and I was having so much trouble keeping myself safe from those weird creatures...wait a minute, did you say something about our world being destroyed? How do you know this?" Gwen asked Cody as she pulled back so she could look down into his eyes.

Cody sighed as the memory of his fight with that huge monster came back into his mind. It was not something that he found fun or exciting to remember. "When I returned to the resort everyone was gone, and all that was left was those weird black creatures that kept buzzing around the ground like insects. I was able to fight them off using this while I saw the resort collapsing around me. Then I saw a black vortex in the sky while pieces of the ground began floating up into it. It was really insane especially when the giant monster appeared and attacked me...Anyway, when I woke up here, I ran into a man named Cid, he mentioned that most of the residents here are from worlds that were destroyed. Everything made sense to me in the long run so I really didn't question it. Plus finding my friends was front and center in my mind. I can check one friend off the list," Cody smiled at Gwen as he pulled away from her hug so he could explain everything to her.

Gwen felt a small smile at hearing him call her his friend without stuttering or blushing. It seems he was getting over the crush he had on her. Maybe they could become true and blue friends now. While Gwen thought about this, Cody just realized something. While he didn't want to bring it up, he knew it would be brought up eventually so he decided to get it over with.

"So Gwen...where's Duncan? You two were together when everything went down right?" Cody asked the goth girl. The two of them were both gone so it would only make sense if they were together. This seemed to catch her attention as her eyes shot open, and she felt tears begin to form in her eyes. She felt herself begin to collapse to the ground as she went to wipe her eyes.

"W-We were, but he seemed to get distracted by something and headed off in a different direction when I had my head turned. When I noticed that he was gone, I began running all around to try and find him, but I couldn't find him anywhere. It was like he had disappeared completely. I heard a noise and then everything went black until I woke up here," Gwen muttered as she felt her sobs begin to lessen so she could sound more coherent.

Cody frowned at that. The world was ending, and the guy freaking leaves his girlfriend to go somewhere else. Who does that?! He sighed to try and calm himself down before leaning down to her eye level and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Gwen...I don't know what happened to Duncan. Honestly, I don't care much for him which I'm sure you know," Gwen frowns at this, "But I do know that he is out there. If you're safe then I know he's safe. As much as I dislike the guy, I will admit that he's strong. Stronger than me and almost as strong as you. If I was able to survive the end of the world then I know for a fact Duncan did to. All you need to do is look for him. If you want to come with me, then we can look for him and the others together. Or I can look for him myself while I go do whatever I'm suppose to do with this thing." Cody finishes while pointing at his weapon.

Gwen begins pondering Cody's words as she begin to take in what he was saying. Cody was telling her that Duncan was out there somewhere. He had to be. And that she is strong enough to search for him and handle this pain, this void left by his absence while doing it. She chuckled as she rose to her feet and wiped her eyes before smirking her usual smirk down at Cody.

"Heh, you really have a talent with complimenting people, Cody. Okay, lets do this," Gwen told him while sticking her hand out. Cody smiles back while taking her hand and shaking it to confirm their partnership. Cody smiled as he swore he could feel himself get a little stronger, but he didn't know if it was in his head or if it was actually happening.

The two teens turned around and decided to head back to the First District to talk more with Cid. While looking for Leon was important, he just found one of his friends so he wanted to introduce her to the one person that he felt like he could trust in this weird town.

* * *

 _First District -Traverse Town-_

Cody and Gwen headed down the stairs so they could head to the Accessory Shop, but stopped when they heard a scraping noise. This instantly alerted them as Cody summoned his weapon and held it defensively in front of him while motioning for Gwen to stay behind him.

The two kept looking around him before Cody spotted a small black vortex appeared and spit out one of the creatures that destroyed their world. Cody was about to move to quickly destroy it, but more began showing up and quickly surrounded the two. Cody narrowed his eyes while Gwen began glancing around for something to defend herself with. Sadly, there was nothing within grabbing distance. Cody looked over and spotted the Accessory Shop just a few more feet nearby.

"Gwen pssh...listen...slowly back up towards the building over there. I'll back up with you. The second that you run inside, I'll destroy these things. Okay?" Cody told Gwen who nodded back to him. Cody sighed in relief before they began the plan. The creatures just watched them, and they didn't make any move to lunge so the two found that as a good sign and kept walking.

Cody kept looking around while also remembering earlier when that random civilian was attacked and transformed into a creature. So was he destroying people when he destroyed these things? No...no...people wouldn't be destroying worlds and attacking other people for no reason...unless they didn't have a choice or they lost all reason when becoming...these things. Hm...

Cody shook his head to remain alert to the very real threat that they found themselves facing. He looked back and saw that they were almost there. The turn of his head though seemed to finally set them off as they all pounced at the two. Cody saw them from the corner of his eye and hissed in annoyance and shock before quickly shoving Gwen towards the building as they all fell on top of him. Gwen fell to the ground and looked up at Cody only to see a pile of the creatures.

Cody looked through the cracks inbetween the creatures and yelled to Gwen, "G-Go!...Damn it!...Hurry...get in!...I-I'll be fine!" Gwen looked back and forth before growling in annoyance and running inside the building. Cody sighed before finally using what strength his body could muster to bring the weapon up after swinging it around in a circle to cleave through the creatures' limbs and send them flying off him. Cody rose back up to his feet and sighed in relief as he saw that she was now safe from harm.

Inside the shop, Cid was polishing some new items before placing them on the shelves for customers to see. Keyblade wielder in town or not, he still needed to make some munny. As he turned to grab another bottle, he heard the door open so he turned around to greet the customer only to frown at the sight of another teenager. "Oh another kid," Cid muttered sadly as he turned back around to continue his task.

Gwen growled in annoyance at this man's attitude. Her friend was outside risking his life to keep her safe, and she couldn't do anything but sit in here and hope he wins. Sure, he said he defeated a giant monster before their world was destroyed, but...this is Cody we're speaking about. It wouldn't be the first time he overexaggerated something.

Plus, she was tired of feeling like a helpless maiden from some cheesy princess movie. She wasn't a girl that was used to being protected. She was used to taking action herself. She walked over to the man after making up her mind and tapped his shoulder.

"Excuse me, I would like to ask you a question," Gwen told him, but he shrugged her hand off his shoulder and continued his task. While irritating indeed, Gwen tapped his shoulder again and saying the same thing again.

The man responded, "Listen brat, I'm busy. Go somewhere else and leave me to my work. I don't have time to deal with some kid," as he continued stacking items onto the shelves in the store. Getting fed up, Gwen grabbed the man's shirt and yanked him around to face her.

"Listen buddy! My friend is outside, and a bunch of creatures are trying to kill him! I don't have time to deal with your shit! Now do you have something I can use as a weapon or are you just going to give me more lip?! Be warned, depending on the answer, I may or may not hurt you!" Gwen angrily yelled while crossing her arms under her chest and glaring the man down.

Cid just stared back at the girl before feeling a chuckle rise up in him. He hasn't met a kid with an attitude like this since...well since Tifa. "Okay girlie just give me a sec. And please stop with the glaring, that glare is colder than the A/C at full blast," Cid told her as he began to search for something she could use.

Back outside, Cody felt sweat begin to pour down his face as the number of the creatures seemed to have risen. The more he destroyed, the more that appeared to attack him. It also didn't help that he has been fighting these things all day with small breaks inbetween them. This had to be the most physical activity that he has experienced for a long time. He quickly duck under a lunge, and sent a right hook at one that tried to do a sneak attack. This left it stunned just long enough for Cody to impale it with his weapon.

At this rate, Cody knew he wouldn't last much longer. His body was not used to so much physical exertion. "I'm really beginning to regret skipping on most of my gym classes back home," Cody muttered as he wiped the sweat off his forehead while jumping back from another attack. He growled as he quickly blocked two different strikes from two different creatures only to groan in pain as he was struck from behind in the same spot from earlier.

He gritted his teeth as he quickly turned around and sliced through the creature. This left him open to two more attacks on his sides though causing him to fall to his knees. Using the weapon to support him, he glanced up and saw all the creatures stare him down while moving their heads in different directions before moving forward. Cody closed his eyes as he waited for the incoming strikes. He opened them when the screeching sound of metal against the pavement filled the air.

Opening his eyes, Cody was amazed to see Gwen standing in front of him with a scythe in her hands. She was staring the creatures down while also standing in a defensive pose in case one tried to go for the downed Cody. Cody examined the scythe and saw that it had a black hilt and it was a normal blade on top. This worried him because it clearly wasn't magic like his own weapon (he knew this since it kept appearing and disappearing. Normal weapons don't do that).

"Gwen? Wh-where did you get that?" Cody questioned Gwen who just looked back at him with a large smirk on her face as she brought the scythe up and rested it on her shoulder while doing her best to balance the weight of it.

"The man inside gave it to me after I...'convinced' him to," Gwen told Cody as she turned back to face the creatures. Cody sweatdropped at her explanation, mentally hoping she didn't hurt Cid. Cody pushed himself back to his feet by using his weapon as a crutch. He walked over to stand by Gwen's side.

"You sure you can continue?" Gwen questioned Cody who just nodded while bringing his weapon back up. The two immediately shot forward and began slashing through each creature that stood in their path. Whenever one would try and attack one from behind, the other would come to their defense and destroy it. Cody smirked at how well they were fighting together. He never thought this would happen. He had trouble working with his teammates before in the shows so he didn't think he would fight so well with someone.

As the two continued fighting the horde, his weapon began glowing brightly which made the creatures back away in fear. Gwen, seeing the opening, ran towards Cody, jumped up and slid across his back, and landed on his other side while bringing her scythe out in a large sweeping motion. The creatures all let out loud shouts of pain before disappearing.

Gwen smirked as she brought her scythe up to her shoulder and turned to face Cody only to pause at the sight of his gaping mouth. "What?" Gwen questioned him.

"Well...that was awesome! The way you slid across my back and destroyed those creatures! I've never seen you do that in any of the shows back on our world. That was just...wow," Cody told Gwen while looking away embarrassingly and rubbing the back of his head. Gwen just chuckled at that.

Suddenly, a screeching sound began to catch their attention as they looked up the staircase and saw a man, a few years older than them, walk into view. He glanced over at Cody's weapon and slowly brought up his weapon which was revealed to be some hybrid of a gun and a blade.

He slowly brought his hand up and pointed at a wary Cody. "They'll keep coming for you so long as you wield the keyblade," the man stated. The word 'keyblade' caught Cody's attention and made him look back at his weapon. That word...it made him feel...sentimental?

"But why would it choose someone like you?" the man said while bringing his free hand up to cover his face. Cody glared back up at the man in annoyance while Gwen stifled a giggle with her hand.

Cody was about to question the man only for him to begin walking towards the two. "It doesn't matter now. Why don't we take a look at that keyblade?" the man stated as he got closer and reached out for Cody's...keyblade? Cody immediately jumped back and brought the keyblade up in his defensive position. Gwen followed suit and landed on Cody's side.

"Forget it! I don't know who you are, but there is no way that you're getting your hands on this!" Cody yelled in anger. The man stopped before shrugging and bringing his gun...blade up onto his shoulder and looked down at the two. Cody instantly felt a wave of...battle experience? killer intent? Something wash over him. He was clearly outmatched here.

The man brought his hand up and the two Total Drama teens saw something begin lighting up before the man shouted, "Fira!" as a huge fireball shot towards them. Cody's eyes widened before quickly pushing Gwen out of the way and bringing the keyblade up to block it. While working, the force sent Cody skidding back several feet. Gwen looked up to make sure Cody was okay before spotting the man jumping down towards her. She swung her scythe around only for him to clash with her using his gunblade.

Cody quickly ran at the two and jumped at the man. He brought the keyblade down to try and hit him, but the man quickly brought his hand up and muttered something under his breath before an invisible barrier appeared which blocked Cody's attack. Cody growled in anger as he fell back to the ground.

Gwen tried kicking the man to push him back, but he easily blocked it and quickly overpowered her. Using his strength, the man pushed back and sent her back to the ground. Cody glanced over as he saw her impact with the ground before looking back at the man as he fell down to the ground and rushed towards Cody.

Cody rushed forward to and brought the keyblade back ready to strike him, but the man easily saw it coming as he brought his blade up and went to slash Cody only to be surprised as Cody immediately ducked down and rolled under the attack at the last second. Cody swiped the guy off his feet and hit him with the strongest right hook he could muster as he fell to the ground.

"Gwen!" Cody yelled to his friend as she stood up and saw the opening Cody made for her. She rushed towards the man while dragging her scythe behind her. As soon as she was a few feet away, she smashed her scythe down in front of her and used it to propel herself at the guy. As he stood back up, he turned and got nailed in the face by Gwen's foot smashing him back into the ground. Gwen jumped off him as soon as they hit the ground and moved to Cody's side.

As they stood there, Cody and Gwen looked at each other. "You think that was enough?" Cody asked Gwen while still holding his keyblade up in case of a surprise attack.

"I'm not entirely sure. I'm hoping it was, but the guy seemed like he was strong enough to take more than that," Gwen answered Cody who nodded back as he had thought the same. Gwen slowly moved over to grab her scythe while keeping her eyes on the man.

After a moment, the man slowly rose back up and began rubbing his cheek. "Well that hurt more than I thought," the man muttered as he looked up at the two alarmed teens, "So you're better than I thought. Well I guess I can start trying now."

The two felt a chill go up their spines at his words before he disappeared from view. The next thing Cody knew, the man appeared and one hit KO'd Gwen as he chopped her in the back of the neck. "Gwen!" Cody yelled in surprise as he began charging the man only for him to disappear and reappeared with a hand at Cody's chest.

Cody froze and looked down at his hand. "Good night keyblade wielder...Fira," the man whispered the last words, but Cody heard them loud and clear as an intense burning pain smashed into his chest and sent him flying back. Cody landed on the ground and groaned as he realized the keyblade was no longer in his hands. Looking up, he spotted it laying on the ground where he was previously standing. He tried to stand back up, but he couldn't muster anymore strength as he felt his consciousness begin to slip away.

The man watched Cody lose consciousness before finally saying, "Okay Yuffie you can come on out." A girl around Cody and Gwen's age appeared in a cloud of smoke and frowned at the man.

"Oh come on Leon, you didn't have to knock them out! Don't you think you were being too tough on them?" Yuffie questioned her friend who sighed as he turned his head to look at her.

"You know as well as I do that the keyblade wielder is going to be facing beings stronger than I in the future. He needs to be ready even if it means some tough love," Leon responded to the young kunoichi who just puffed her cheeks in annoyance at her friend.

"I'm worried about his future though. Because at his current strength, he's going to need all the help he can get," Leon muttered while looking away only to glare back at Yuffie who brought her arms up behind her head and smirked at him.

"I don't know, he was able to get a hit in on you even though he was tired and injured from that horde of heartless. Plus his friend there nailed you pretty hard in the face with her foot. If she had access to that magic deep within her then I'm sure you'd be seeing little birdies flying above your head," Yuffie told him in a teasing tone before walking over and lifting Gwen up and over her shoulder. Leon growled at her before picking the keyblade and Cody up. He glanced down at Cody one last time before walking with Yuffie back to the Second District.

"Grow stronger keyblade wielder. For all our sakes."

 **And part two is done! Okay guys! Part 3 will be the end of Traverse Town, and the plot will be moving along from there. So! Expect the next chapter to be rather lengthy.**  
 **Now! Sadly, we didn't reach 10 reviews by the time this chapter came out so I can't reveal a new world that will appear in this fic. I'll give everyone another chance, and if that goal isn't reached then I'm not going to offer again.**  
 **If this fic can reach 15 reviews by the time I publish the next chapter, I will reveal one new world that will appear in this!**  
 **Also I have a poll up for potential worlds to appear in this series on my profile if you want to go and vote then go ahead.**  
 **Also, I still would like to hear everyone's opinion on if LeShawna should also be in Cody's harem or not. I'm still not completely sure.**  
 **Harem: Bridgette, Lindsay, Gwen, Courtney, Heather**


	5. Traverse Town Pt III

**Woo! New chapter! Now we were able to reach that review amount last time! So, look at the bottom to see a new world I'm adding! This will be the last chapter of the first time at Traverse Town (as we all know how many times you go back to it in Kingdom Hearts 1)**  
 **I don't own either series**

 **Chapter 4: Traverse Town Pt III**

Aerith was not having a good day. She was suppose to meet up with the King's knight and mage in the alleyway; however, she instead found a teenage girl around her age lying there unconscious. So being the kind and generous soul that she is, she brought her back to her hotel room. After checking her vitals and making sure that she'd be alright, she headed back out to find the King's guardians. Only this time, she found another teenage girl who was walking around the Second District confused and looking for someone named Beth.

Deciding to get the girl to safety before she ended up getting attacked by a Heartless, she brought her back to the same hotel room. She told her to stay there before heading back out once again...only to see Leon and Yuffie carrying the keyblade wielder and some girl. After a long groan and a punch to Leon's head (As it was obvious that he was the one who knocked them out), she told the two to go to the other room while she goes and checks the town one last time for the King's friends. She finally found a talking duck and dog dressed in clothes and fighting off heartless. Sighing in relief, she waited for them to finish the heartless off before grabbing them and dragging them back to the hotel room.

Ignoring their questions and protests, she headed straight for the hotel. She already had a large enough headache as it was. Where was Cloud or Tifa when she needed someone to vent her anger to. Being nice was hard!

Once she got back to the room, she saw the first girl she helped out slowly begin to wake up so she let go of the two she just dragged back (which was good as the duck had fallen unconscious after being smacked face first into multiple objects) and walked over to help her sit up.

"Owww...my head...where am I?" the girl questioned as she looked around while her eyes began to adjust to the sudden invasion of light. Aerith smiled at this as she sat down next to her.

"Hello there, I'm Aerith. You're in Traverse Town," Aerith explained to the girl who looked over in her direction and looked at her in confusion.

"Traverse Town? Where's that located at in - " the girl was cut off as the second suddenly tackled hugged her causing her to yelp in pain.

"Brittany! You're okay!" the girl happily yelled while nuzzling their cheeks together. The first girl groaned at the ache in her body. She looked over and gasped at the girl hugging her.

"Lindsay? You're okay! Do you know where we are? The last thing I remember is...Cody! Ow!" the girl yelled as she tried to stand only to groan and fall back against the wall. Suddenly, she felt a soothing green light envelop her which caused the aches in her body to fade away. "What?" she questioned as she began to stand up.

"That was the spell Cure. It heals small wounds such as aches, scratches, and bruises. Are you feeling better Brittany?" Aerith question the girl who just looked back in confusion before laughing as she realized why the girl didn't know her name.

"Oh! Thanks! And it's Bridgette by the way. Sorry for the confusion, Lindsay has trouble remembering names, and I'm so use to it that I didn't correct her," Bridgette explained while smiling back at the friendly girl who apparently helped her out while she was unconscious.

She looked over at Lindsay who was happily looking around the room and humming to herself which caused her to sigh before she also looked out the closest window and saw the dark sky. So it was night? Where did the girl say they were at? Traverse Town?

Bridgette continued looking around the room and saw a large anthropomorphic duck and dog in weird clothes...Bridgette felt her jaw fall open as she suddenly jumped to her feet and moved back against the wall. "What the hell!" Bridgette yelled in shock causing Aerith to look at her in confusion for a moment as she looked over in the direction Bridgette was facing only to see what the problem was.

The dog was fanning the duck's face to try and wake him up; however, he was failing at this. Lindsay looked over to see what Bridgette was looking at only to gasp in shock before squealing and rushing over to them. Before the dog could react, Lindsay had wrapped him into a tight hug and began swinging him back and forth while nuzzling her cheek against the top of his head. "Oh you're so cute!" Lindsay squealed happily while continuing to nuzzle him.

Aerith walked over to Bridgette and patted her on the back. "Don't worry Bridgette, those two are harmless. They are the mage and knight of the King of Disney Castle. They are currently looking for my friend Leon, their king, and the keyblade master," Aerith explained which seemed to calm the surfer girl down a tad, but she was still cautious.

"W-What do you mean by keyblade master...and where is Traverse Town exactly? Is it on Hawaii?...I also need to find my friends. The last thing I remember was some large vortex looking thing in the sky and two of my friends running off to go look for something," Bridgette told Aerith who sighed before walking over to the duck mage and bending down. She pinched a nerve on his neck causing him to wake up with a large yelp of pain.

"Well, lets begin the story with another subject...do you happen to know about Heartless?" Aerith questioned the teens and the king's guardians. The guardians nodded while the teens tilted their heads in confusion which caused the girl to sigh. Today was going to be looooooong.

* * *

 _Hotel Room - Alleyway - Second District - Traverse Town_

Cody groaned as he slowly began to enter the realm of the awake. He slowly sat up and looked around. Seeing that he was on a floor of what looked to be a hotel room, he began looking around only to gasp as he saw an unconscious Gwen on the couch.

He tried to move to go check on her, but he felt a pain surge through his body causing him to freeze. Gritting his teeth, he punched the ground and forced himself to his feet while ignoring the pain surging through his body. Walking over to Gwen, he looked down at her and sighed in relief as he saw that she wasn't harmed in the slightest just unconscious. Looking around, he spotted his...keyblade leaning against the wall.

Reaching towards it, he summoned it into his hand. No matter how many times he has done this, it still shocks him that a tech geek like him now had something as powerful as this. It looked so...majestic and well made. Plus this charm at the end of the keychain looked...interesting. Like something that he's seen in a dream. "How was this made...and why did it choose me?" Cody muttered under his breath.

"It chose you because you're the keyblade wielder," a voice suddenly said causing Cody to jump in shock and accidentally land on Gwen just long enough to wake her up before he hit the ground. Gwen groaned as she rubbed her stomach (where Cody's elbow accidentally hit her) and began to sit up.

Cody groaned as he rubbed his back before looking up and gasping. The guy with the gun from earlier...those eyes of his were even more terrifying than the first time he saw them. "Um hello?" Cody forced himself to say. The man just stared down at him while leaning against the wall.

"Leon's out. Yuffie asked me to look after you two," the man told Cody as he looked back away. His face was stoic so Cody couldn't get a good grasp of how he was feeling. Plus...that gun of his...and the feeling that the man seemed to have oozing out just shook his whole body.

"Keyblade wielder?" Cody flinched when he heard Gwen's voice. The man's sudden appearance caused him to momentarily forget his friend. He looked back and saw her sitting up and staring at the man. He wasn't sure if he was seeing correctly, but...Gwen seemed to have a slight blush on her otherwise serious looking face. He looked back and let out an 'Oh' as he realized why. The guy had the perfect goth fashion sense going for him.

The man glanced at the girl before looking away again and closing his eyes. This seemed to irritate Gwen, but she calmed down as Cody got up and placed his hand on her shoulder. It was clear that they shouldn't agitate this man. He could easily take them out if he chose to. She sighed and crossed her legs and arms while looking away causing Cody to chuckle while sitting down next to her.

The three occupants sat silently in the room as an awkward silence engulfed the room. Cody looked over and saw Gwen looking down with a concerned face. Realizing that she was probably thinking about Duncan, he let her be as he began thinking about his own friends. Noah was with him before he ran off so hopefully he landed somewhere safe along with Bridgette and Courtney. Plus Trent, he desperately hoped his best friend was safe and sound somewhere since he was nowhere in sight before their world was destroyed.

Cody brought his hands into his lap and began fiddling his thumbs together as his mind drifted to his parents. The two were usually busy with their jobs so that caused them to leave him at home by himself quite often, but the few times they were able to be with him at home...were some of his favorite times in his life. He really hoped they were okay.

"Hey are you okay?" Gwen questioned Cody as she looked over at him. Cody looked over at her in confusion before feeling something wet on his cheek. He brought his hand up and wiped his cheek. Did he begin crying?

"The current situation you two are in must finally be sinking in," the man's voice cut through the air catching the teens' attention, "The world that you two grew up on was destroyed before his very eyes. You have lost your family and friends. You two are currently stuck on some foreign world, and he now has an immense duty that he must fulfill since he was chosen by the keyblade. The kid is currently experiencing many emotions."

The man walked forward and bent down to face Cody. "Listen kid, I don't usually do emotions, but I have felt them before in my life. During times like this, you have to be brave. You have to move on. Those times were important and those people are precious, but they aren't here at the moment. If you want them back then you have to fight to get them back. You're the keyblade wielder so you need to be ready to face harsh trials and even harsher fights."

Cody looked into the guy's deep red eyes. There was something about this guy. He had a look of a man much older than he looked. A man who has been through and has seen some very harsh things in his life...and something else. Something deep down...something...terrifying. But those words, they made Cody feel stronger, and they actually gave him a sense of hope. Sure they were spoken in a very stoic voice, but that didn't keep the meaning behind them from hitting him loud and clear.

Cody looked back down before shaking his head and smiling up. "Thanks, that's true. This keyblade thing chose me for something important. So I need to be ready to do it. Plus apparently I can bring our world back if I accomplish it so I need to stop acting like a wimp and get ready to fight!" Cody yelled as he jumped to his feet and bowed to the man who just looked back before scoffing and standing back up. He was about to head back over to the wall only to notice Cody with his hand out.

"What?"

Cody smiled back at him while Gwen just let out a small chuckle at the man's confused look.

"It's called a handshake Vincent. I know you're not very sociable, but you have been alive long enough to learn what one of those are right?" Leon asked the now named Vincent as he and Yuffie walked into the room. Vincent glanced over at Leon and the giggling Yuffie before scoffing against and walking towards the door.

"Wait where are you going?!" Cody yelled as Vincent continued on his way out. He paused at the door.

"I finished my job, I have to go keep the First District safe for the time being," Vincent informed Cody who looked down sadly for a moment, "I'll see you around Keyblade wielder."

Cody smiled back up at him before yelling, "The name's Cody! I want to have a spar with you the next time we meet!" Gwen and Yuffie both looked at him with gaping mouths and wide eyes while Leon just snorted in amusement. Vincent just rolled his eyes as the door closed behind him.

Leon sighed as he rubbed his forehead while Gwen slapped the back of Cody's head while yelling something about him being crazy causing Cody to laugh sheepishly. Yuffie just laughed at this display. Finally, Leon told everyone to quiet so he could begin to explain what was going on.

"Now then let me explain what's going on -" Leon was cut off as a door opened with a very familiar girl looking in. "Hey Brittany, I found out who's causing the noise in here! It's two weird looking people, Colby, and Grenda!" Lindsay yelled back before closing the door leaving two shocked and two ticked off people staring at the door in surprise.

"Was that?" Cody questioned Gwen who just nodded back as the two grabbed their respective weapons in case there were enemies in the next room. Before Leon and Yuffie could ask them to sit back down, they opened the door and saw Bridgette, Lindsay, a girl around their age, and two anthropomorphic animals in fantasy looking clothes sitting there.

"Bridgette?" Cody asked causing her to look over in shock before smiling and charging at Cody. Before he could react, she pulled him into a tight hug causing him to let out a yelp. Gwen began to chuckle only to feel herself be pulled into a hug by Lindsay which both suffocated and annoyed her.

As the Total Drama gang happily reunited with each other, the two animals saw Cody's weapon and gasped before jumping up. "It's you! You're the one we've been looking for!" The duck yelled causing Cody to look over at him in confusion. Tilting his head in confusion, the two introduced themselves as Donald and Goofy. They explained that they were sent to look for the keyblade wielder so they could help find their king and stop the worlds from being destroyed.

The girl in the room, Aerith, also decided to go ahead and re-explain everything she told Bridgette and Lindsay while adding in the things that Cody needed to here. As she continued her explanation, Cody looked back down at his keyblade while realizing just how important his role in everything was.

As she kept talking though, he realized something. "Wait...where are my friends going to stay while I do this?" Cody questioned Aerith and catching the three other Total Drama contestants attention.

"I hope that's a joke Cody; because, you know that I am coming with you to find Duncan and our friends," Gwen told Cody with a stern glare while gripping her scythe to her chest as tightly as she could. It seemed Lindsay and Bridgette finally noticed it was there as they flinched at the sight of it.

"To be honest Cody, I wanted to come as well. I want to help find our friends plus you are going to need help as well, and we're friends right?" Bridgette asked with a small smile on her face which caused Cody to blush slightly at the sight. Cody finally smiled back at her though and thanked her.

"I don't completely understand everything, but Colby is going to go find our friends while fighting bad guys right?" Lindsay asked everyone in the room which earned her multiple nods in return, "Then I want to come as well! I want to find Beth plus Colby was always really nice to me back during all the seasons of Total Drama!"

Cody just chuckled at Lindsay's enthusiasm before looking over at the occupants in the room. "Is it alright if my friends come to?" Cody asked while crossing his arms. Donald glared while crossing his arms as he was about to deny that question only for Goofy to cover his mouth with his hand.

"Sure! Actually this could be a really good idea! If we can get our hands on a second Gummi Ship then we can split up and look around at even more places for the King! Just know that gummi ships run on smiles, no frowning allowed," Goofy happily told Cody who just laughed in response before jumping back to his friends and pulled them into a group hug with their cheeks pressed against each other.

"That's no problem here! We're full of smiles!" Cody happily told the dog who cheered Cody on while Cody, Bridgette, and Lindsay smiled brightly and Gwen frowned while trying to get free of the hug with an embarrassed look on her face.

After getting free of Goofy's grasp, Donald brought his finger up and zapped the poor guy with a thunder spell. "You dummy! That's not what the king wanted! He wanted us to travel with the keyblade wielder! Plus how will the keyblade wielder know what to do without us around?! And a second gummi ship? Where are we going to get that?" Donald angrily yelled at the dizzy Goofy who was trying to snap out the spell's aftershocks.

Leon coughed to remind everyone that they were still there. "We can help with that. We know two people actually that can help with that. One has a gummi ship they don't use anymore, and I'm sure they wouldn't mind letting Cody borrow it while the other can help Cody's friends gain the ability to not be a liability out on the field," Leon told the group causing them to gasp in shock. As they were about to ask, a large explosion followed by a scream caught everyone's attention as they ran outside.

They ran out on a balcony and saw many Heartlesses running for the alley that lead to the Third District. Cody narrowed his eyes at this as he gripped his keyblade. "Okay...time for me to act like the Keyblade Wielder..." Cody muttered to himself before spinning around to face everyone, "Leon, Yuffie, Aerith, please take my friends back with you to the First District while I go and handle this threat before it gets out of hand."

The three girls gasped before Gwen angrily cut in, "No! I have a weapon which means I can help to! You are not fighting alone again!"

Cody just smiled at her, "Don't worry Gwen, it won't end the same as last time. Besides, you need to meet this person as well so you can gain a boost in power as well." Gwen just growled while Bridgette wondered what Cody meant by last time.

Before Gwen could make a rebuttal, Goofy happily cut in, "Besides, he won't be alone. Donald and I will help him out!" Donald groaned considering the fact that their original plan has been completely changed thanks to his kind, but dim friend before nodding as well to show he would help out.

Gwen frowned as she saw Cody thank the two. She couldn't think of a way to change Cody's mind. Suddenly, another scream cut through the air. Cody looked back to Donald and Goofy who nodded back at him before running and jumping off the balcony. Cody looked back to his friends. "Stay safe, I'll meet you guys later," he told them before following the other two and leaping over the edge. Pushing her concern for her friend to the side, she looked back to the three residents of Traverse Town.

"Well then, I guess it's time we head back to the First District," Aerith gently said while motioning for the teens to follow her.

* * *

 _Third District - Traverse Town_

Cody, Goofy, and Donald opened the doors and entered the district. Looking around, they didn't spot anything out of the normal at first...that is until they walked over to the staircase and spotted the many new Heartlesses. Cody gritted his teeth while Goofy and Donald slightly sighed.

"Good, it's just a Soldier breed," Donald sighed in relief causing Cody to look over at him in confusion. Goofy noticed and quickly explained, "That's the name of this type of Heartless. We've given names to the types of Heartless that we've encountered. These are some of the more common ones."

Cody nodded before jumping over the side of the staircase and landed in the middle of the group of Heartless. Goofy and Donald followed after the nerdy hero and brought up their respective weapons. The three looked at each other and smiled before shooting forward.

Cody blocked a strike from one of the Soldiers with his keyblade causing the heartless to recoil from the sudden collision which gave Cody enough time to spin around and slice through it. Donald saw a cluster of Soldier Heartlesses in one place so he brought his hand up and shouted, "Thundara!" which caused a huge explosion from the lightning impact. Goofy began to block multiple strikes from the several soldiers with his shield before throwing it with enough force to cut through a heartless, hit the corner of a building and bounce away, hit a sign, and then slice through another Soldier as it came back to Goofy's hand.

Cody saw Goofy's skill with his shield and was impressed before getting an idea. He knocked away a Soldier heartless as he ran over to Goofy who saw him coming. Cody quickly motioned for him to get ready to rebound Cody into the air. Once Cody got close enough, he jumped onto Goofy's shield and was punted high up into the air. Cody then yelled to Donald, "Donald can you hit my keyblade with some magic to power it up?!"

Donald let out a yell in response as he brought his staff up and shot a strong version of the fire spell Leon used earlier. Once it hit the keyblade, it caused the blade and teeth of the weapon to be lit aflame with a blazing fire. Cody smirked before he bringing the keyblade up above his head and shouted loudly, "Take this! Fire's Explosion!" as he fell to the ground and smashed the keyblade as hard as he could into the ground. Nothing happened at first until the keyblade itself lit up and the ground around him burst as a powerful fire blew out and destroyed every heartless around them.

Smirking, Cody stood back up and rested his keyblade on his shoulder with a large smile on his face. Donald and Goofy smiled back at him as they began to walk over to him. This all stopped though as the ground began shaking. Before the three could react, Goofy and Donald were struck by a spinning armored torso and smashed into a wall. Cody yelled out their names only to see a large shadow above him. He quickly brought up his keyblade and blocked a large stomp from an armored boot.

He barely withstood the pressure before it lept back off and headed over to the torso. Some floating armored hands with claws also came flying in and went over to the torso. Soon all the pieces aligned together and slowly rose up to form a huge Heartless causing him to back away in slight fear. He looked over and saw that Goofy and Donald had fallen unconscious causing him to grimace as he realized that he was all alone.

"Oh no," Cody muttered as he got into his battle stance with a slightly nervous face on. The armor stood in place before moving forward to attack. Cody quickly blocked the hands as they flailed around to try and hit him while also trying to keep some distance so the boots won't crush him. As he ran around, he used his keyblade to hit multiple objects at the heartless in hopes of slowing it down, but they just bounced off it as it continued its path.

Cody groaned in annoyance as he quickly ran up the staircase again to get some height to his advantage. Thankfully the heartless was too large to go up the rather narrow staircase so Cody was able to briefly escape it. Once he got to the top, he looked back at the armor and saw it heading his way again down in the plaza. The second it got under him, Cody jumped over the top and landed on the torso next to what looked to be the head.

Cody smirked as he began attacking the head on it which caused it to groan in anger. Cody looked back and forth as he saw it bring its hands up just like he wanted. He lept off right as the hands came smashing together where he was standing...and where the head is.

It roared in pain as the pieces fell to the ground. Cody smiled as he began walking over to check on Goofy and Donald only to stop as he was struck by one of the hands and sent flying into the wall. He groaned in pain as he rubbed his arm only to quickly roll out of the way of a boot, but he was sent falling back at the shockwave on the ground. He looked up and gasped as he saw the torso coming down on him.

He closed his eyes as he waited for the impact...

Only for nothing to happen.

He opened his eyes and gasped. Standing above him was Gwen who was blocked the attack with her scythe...which seemed to look slightly different now as did Gwen's outfit. Instead of her usual outfit, Gwen was now wearing a black and red long sleeve shirt with red and silver plating on her forearms that seemed to be sewn into the clothing to be barely visible. Looking closely, he could see that Gwen had on a type of mesh shirt, probably to help guard against enemy attacks, peeking out from underneath her long sleeve shirt with a crimson scarf wrapped around her neck with a golden crown design at the end. She was wearing a red skirt and a pair of black boots. Her scythe had become completely black from the grip to the blade except for a red strip on the very edge of the blade.

Cody heard more metal against metal from the side as he turned his head and saw Bridgette blocking two different strikes from the two clawed gauntlets with two silver sais. She was now wearing a ocean blue hoodie with a golden heart on the back and front. She had a bracelet on her right wrist with a small surfboard charm and a small crystal. She was wearing white pants with blue stripes on each leg around the knee area. She also had on blue shoes. Cody looked closer and saw that she had two pouches, one on each hip.

Hearing a familiar scream, he looked over and gasped as he saw a boot coming down on Lindsay. "Lindsay!" Cody yelled only to stop as she brought up a black book with the letters **MAG** on the cover in purple. Throwing it open, she quickly read something and yelled, "Reflect!" Before Cody's eyes, an invisible barrier formed around the girl and blocked the attack while causing the boot to fly back from the recoil. Lindsay was no longer wearing her bandanna which showed off the top of her long blond hair. She was now wearing a strapless light blue shirt with light blue gloves on her hands. When Cody looked closer, he could see that there seemed to be something sewn in on both gloves, yet it was almost unnoticeable. She also had a necklace with a small book charm on it. She was wearing what looked to be white skinny jeans, but the jeans aspect was less apparent. She had on a pair orange tennis shoes with...what looked like that symbol that was on the shield in his dreams on the back. He wasn't that great at fashion, but even he had to admit that they didn't seem to go with the rest of her outfit.

"Cody! Get your mind back into the battle!" Gwen yelled as she finally shoved the torso away. Cody nodded as he spun backwards and shot back up to his feet. He summoned his keyblade and watched as the pieces formed back into one. Bridgette ran over to Cody's side as quickly as she could.

"Are you okay Cody?" Bridgette asked Cody with a concerned tone in her voice. He smiled and nodded back to her.

"Yeah I am, thanks Bridgette. How...is this what the guy you all met did to help you out in battles?" Cody questioned the girl who flashed him a large smile as she brought up one of the sais.

"Yeah! I was surprised that I got a sai as a weapon, but I guess I'll take it," Bridgette told Cody; however, he could hear the uncertainty in her voice. After a moment of wondering why, he seemed to catch on to why she was uncertain.

"Bridgette, I know you're a pacifist by nature, but I'm really happy that you still chose to come with us on our journey. Listen if it helps you at all, just remember that we are doing this to bring back our world and the people we care about," Cody told her before rushing off to fight the heartless. Bridgette let his words sink in for a moment before smiling brightly and nodding before rushing forward to help Cody out.

Gwen was hit by the gauntlet and thrown back, but Cody quickly stopped her flight and rushed pass her. Gwen looked up right as Bridgette rushed by and saw her throw a sai at the heartless who roared in pain as it struck him. Cody quickly jumped up and began attacking the torso as much as he could before falling back to his feet. It let out another roar before striking Cody and sending him flying back next to Lindsay who quickly helped him back to his feet.

"Colby! Are you okay?!" Lindsay asked him with a worried tone. Cody smiled and thanked her while nodding his head. Remembering her earlier spell, he turned to Lindsay.

"Lindsay can you do any offensive magic like fire?" Cody quickly asked her while looking back at Gwen and Bridgette who were dodging and attacking the heartless. Lindsay looked at him in confusion before looking through the book. After a moment, she smiled and pointed at one.

"Here it is!" Lindsay happily yelled while Cody looked at her expectantly...and looked...and looked...before finally yelling/asking, "Lindsay can you please use it against the enemy?!"

Lindsay almost dropped the book before nodding and shooting a fire attack at the Heartless who was struck from the side with enough force to break it to pieces. The girls cheered only for Cody to wrap his arm around Lindsay and throw her to the side before blocking a strike from a gauntlet that had shot forward in their direction. Gwen and Bridgette gasped before dashing forward on instinct which served them well as a boot stomped down where they were standing.

Gwen frowned as she brought her scythe back up. "How do we kill this thing!" she yelled in annoyance as her and Bridgette began dodging the various attacks from the boots. Cody jumped over the next strike from the gauntlet and struck it with as much force as he could muster. This seemed to work as it was immediately destroyed which allowed him to sigh in relief before rushing to the next one and proceeded to do the same to it.

"I got the gauntlets! Destroy both of the boots!" Cody yelled to them as they both jumped to the side as both boots came down. As soon as they landed, they both rushed back and sliced through the boots. The next thing they knew, the boots were gone.

Cody looked over at the torso which froze in place for a moment before it began to spin like a top and shot around the plaza. Cody watched it closely and felt something shift in his body as he could almost see what it was going to do before it did it. Seeing that it will head towards Lindsay's spot, he felt his body move before even deciding to.

"Lindsay when I say to, use Reflect again!" Cody yelled to the girl who looked confused for a moment before nodding as she remembered which spell he was talking about. Suddenly, the torso shot towards which she noticed and made her begin to tremble. Cody waited for a moment before yelling, "Now!"

Lindsay close her eyes and pushed her hands out. "Reflect!" Lindsay shouted in fear as the barrier returned. It hit the barrier and flew back in Cody's direction who then turned to Bridgette and Gwen. "I'm going to need a rebound!" Cody shouted to the two where looked at him in confusion. Cody kept running before finally hitting the torso as hard as he could torwards the two girls and then leaping high in the air while using the adrenaline running through his body.

The two quickly caught on to what he meant and both simultaneously both their weapons upwards which sent the torso high into the sky. Cody smirked as he brought his keyblade up. "You're finished!" Cody shouted as he smashed his keyblade down on it. Both fell to the ground with Cody landing on top of the torso victoriously. As he took a winning pose, the head fell off the torso and a heart floated out before disappearing which caused the torso to disappear as well...which sent Cody falling to the ground.

The girls just giggled at the display before realizing something. "That was our first big battle as a team...and we won. We won!" Bridgette yelled happily as she began jumping up and down happily. Gwen just smiled as she made her now magic scythe disappear and gave a thumbs up. Lindsay happily ran over to Cody, who was in the process of standing up, and pulled his head to her chest in a tight hug.

"Yay! We did it!" Lindsay happily yelled while jumping up and down while keeping a hold of Cody who was both blushing and couldn't breathe. Gwen and Bridgette both noticed this and chuckled.

"Hey Lindsay, I don't think Cody can breathe," Gwen pointed out to Lindsay who looked confused before looking down and noticing Cody begin to go limp. She gasped in shock before hugging him tighter.

"No wake up Cody!" Lindsay yelled causing the other two girls to sigh while Cody felt his mind slowly fade away.

* * *

 _First District - Traverse Town_

After around ten minutes, Cody had woken back up and the group had travelled back to the Third District the short way (Cody was furious when he found out that he could have walked over here in like a minute from the First District). They had met back up with the residents of this town. Cody smiled when he saw Vincent and Cid.

"Yo Cid! We did it!" Cody happily yelled causing Cid to chuckle at his enthusiasm. Cody stopped in front of Vincent and rested his keyblade on his shoulder.

"Be ready Vincent, I'm slowly catching up to you," Cody said with a smirk causing Vincent to roll his eyes and walk away. Cody just laughed while Gwen lightly hit his shoulder telling him that he wouldn't have won without them.

"So Cody, you better be happy that you met me. I use to be a Gummi Ship engineer so I have a spare one that I use to work on all the time. Luckily, for you kids, it's in perfect condition at the moment. You want to use as your transportation right? Well...I have two conditions," Cid told Cody who looked back over at him in shock at the news he just received before nodding his head.

"1. Make sure you don't get her destroyed. 2. Any special gummi's that you pick up, bring them back so I can install them," Cid told the teens who nodded their heads back while Cody bowed to thank him for letting them use it.

Donald and Goofy, who had apologized for being reckless enough to get knocked out earlier, gave them a description of their king, Mickey. Their companion, Jiminy Cricket, also enchanted Lindsay's spell book to be a sort of chronicle on the pages that did not hold spells. Lindsay was confused at first, but after Bridgette explained what a chronicle was, she thanked the little cricket and quickly began writing down everything that's happened.

Leon then led them to the hangar holding the Gummi Ship with Cid following behind. Once they reached it, the four teens went inside. They awed at how big it was and was presently surprised at the bathroom in the back along with a couple of bedrooms. Cid walked in after them while rolling his eyes at how shocked they were before grabbing Cody and leading him to the front where he began to teach him how to control the ship.

In the back, the girls happily looked around at all the necessities that the ship had. "This is amazing!" Lindsay happily exclaimed with her eyes shining bright. Bridgette happily agreed while looking at the laptop installed in one of the bedrooms. Gwen sighed as she lied on a bed. Bridgette noticed and guessed that she was thinking of Duncan.

"Don't worry Gwen, we'll find him," Bridgette said as she looked over at Gwen who was now facing her. "We'll find Duncan."

Gwen lightly smiled as she nodded back and relaxed on the bed.

In the front, Cid finished explaining everything and was now watching Cody to see if he understood. He began to give out various situations that could occur while asking Cody what he would do as well as watching Cody's hand movements. After about 15 questions, Cid sighed as he saw the tech geek had understood the instructions and wished him the best of luck. As he turned around to leave, he stopped and said, "Yuffie or Aerith asked if you knew who Ansem is right?" Cid questioned him.

Cody paused before nodding. Cid glanced at him for a moment before finally saying, "If you find any pages of his reports or even encounter him...be careful. I've been around longer than Yuffie, Aerith, and Leon, and I've never really trusted the guy. Good luck Cody."

Cody looked at him in shock before nodding and thanking him. As he walked out, Cid stopped to tell the girls to head to the front as they needed to be buckled in during the take off until their bodies got use to it. They nodded and wished the man good-bye as they walked pass him.

Cody looked at computer until he saw that every exit in the ship was closed. He then looked up and watched as a door similar to a garage door opened. Looking back at his friends who were now seated and buckled up, he smiled brightly.

"You three ready to start our adventure?" Cody questioned them while turning back around and pressing a few buttons.

"You bet we are Colby!"

"You know it!"

"Yeah."

Cody smirked as he pressed the last button and flipped a switch. Leaning forward, he pressed the pedal and the Gummi Ship shot out of the hangar and out into space.

"Then lets go!"

 **Okay! Woo! This is probably the longest chapter, I've ever written! Well the journey has begun. I hope I described the outfits well enough for you all to get a good image of the girls in their new wardrobes. Cody's getting his new outfit in the next chapter, and it will be the beginning of their first world!**  
 **Now then, we got more than 15 reviews before this chapter was uploaded which means!**  
 **I reveal a world! Okay, here it is.**

 **One of the new worlds that I'm adding to this fic is:** **Jak and Daxter** **(I'm probably going to have it start during the Jak 2 game though).**  
 **I hope everyone will be looking forward to this world as they read this fic!**

 **Harem: Bridgette, Lindsay, Gwen, Courtney, Heather**  
 **Now sorry everyone, but I had more no's then yes's so LeShawna won't be added to the harem. I'm very sorry, but I hope this won't keep you all from reading.**

 **Read and Review! ^^**


	6. Intermission

**AN Okay! This is the last chapter of this fic for now so I can update some of my other fics, but don't worry everyone! I'll come back to this one right after as I can barely go through a day without thinking of new ideas for this fic series :D**  
 **I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Total Drama**

 **Chapter 5: Intermission**

Cody yawned as he kept his eyes focused while piloting the gummi ship. In the bedrooms, his friends were sleeping soundly. If Cody had to guess, they've been flying for a day now, and it was starting to take a toll on him as he hadn't slept a wink since they left. Wiping the sleep out of his eyes, he looked down at the screen and decided to begin the search for worlds that they could land in. Pressing a couple of buttons, the gummi ship began to scan the surrounding area.

He heard a negative response which caused him to groan. How were they suppose to find their friends at this rate? Resting his head in hand, he continued to steer the ship while feeling his eyes begin to droop. As he continued on, he felt his mind begin to fade until a small light appeared which caught Cody's attention. Raising his eyebrow, he tried to get a better look at the light, but it was too small and far away for him to see what it was.

"What is that thing?" Cody muttered under his breath as he sat back up in his chair and began to speed the ship up to try and catch up with the light as it began to fly away.

Cody's sleep deprived mind focused completely on the small light, and he let everything else drift away as he followed it through space. The need to sleep began to tug at his mind, but Cody fought it off. This little light had his full attention, and he wasn't going to let something like sleep distract him. The light began moving even faster causing him to frown before speeding up even more.

In the girls' bedroom, the girls all woke up as they felt the ship suddenly speed up...and after falling off the beds and hitting the floor. They groaned in pain as they sat up while rubbing their backs in pain. They all finally stood up so they could get dressed into their new clothes and ran to the front of the ship where Cody was driving. As soon as they reached the front of the ship, they began to look out the windows to see if there was any sign of a threat, but all they saw was black nothingness.

"Cody?" Bridgette questioned Cody, but he didn't respond as he kept driving. Lindsay also called his name to try and get his attention, but he once again didn't respond which began to worry the girls. Sighing, Gwen walked over to Cody and grabbed him by the ear.

"Hey! Pay attention Cody!" Gwen yelled into his ear which caused Cody to shriek and jump in his seat while Gwen let go of his ear. Resting his hand on his chest to calm his heart, he looked at the girls and narrowed his eyes as he felt the sleep begin to creep back into his mind.

"Oh, its just you three," Cody said quietly as he turned back to continue piloting the ship. The light had stopped long enough for Cody to catch back up. The girls didn't notice this though as they were worried about Cody. He wasn't usually like this. He was a generally more positive person.

Bridgette walked over to his other side and looked closely at his eyes. She frowned sadly when she saw the dark circles around Cody's eyes. "Hey girls, I'm pretty sure Cody needs to get some sleep. He looks like he's about to collapse," Bridgette told Gwen and Lindsay who looked back at Cody in concern.

Cody kept his focus on the light as he continued following it only to suddenly feel a hand on his shoulder. He snapped out of the trance he was in as he looked back at Gwen. She looked at him with some concern as she pulled him out of the chair. "Come on Cody, the Gummi Ship can stay floating in place for the next few hours. You need some sleep," Gwen told him as she helped steady the young keyblade wielder.

"I'm fine Gwen, I-I need to catch up to that small light out there in space. Once we catch up to it, I can rest. Who knows what it is, it could be something that can lead us to Duncan, Trent, Courtney, and the others," Cody tiredly told the girls only to flinch as he nearly blacked out for a second. Luckily, Lindsay moved forward and caught him. Bridgette walked over to Cody as well, and lifted him into her arms which surprised the girls at her strength.

Bridgette noticed and just laughed. "Please you two, we all know that Cody weighs like nothing," Bridgette told them before walking to the other bedroom in the ship. Gently placing Cody on the bed, she saw his eyes slowly close causing her to smile. She gently ran her hand through his bangs before walking out and heading back to the girls' bedroom. Gwen had decided to stay in the front to keep watch in case some Heartless ship or asteroids appeared. Lindsay had decided to go take a long shower.

While Cody slept and the girls did each of their respective activites, the small light that Cody had been following made a U-turn and headed towards the ship. Sneaking into the ship, the light flew around the ship in search of Cody. Making sure to stay out of sight, it finally reached his bedroom where it saw him sleeping. It flew towards him and began to fly around in front of his face, but after no response, it gave up and turned around.

Deciding to let him sleep, it flew over to the drawer and rested there. Cody flinched as he could have sworn he heard a small noise before turning over and drifting further to sleep.

* * *

 _Dive to the Heart_

Cody groaned as he sat up. He began to look around and quickly realized that he was in a familiar setting. "Okay...so I'm back where I began this whole adventure...this odd dream," Cody muttered as he stood up. Looking around, he saw three pedestals raise out of the platform that he was standing on. Each pedestal had a weapon on it like the first time he had the dream...only this time they were different.

The first pedestal had a black scythe with a red stripe on the blade. The second had two silver sais. The third had a black book with **MAG** written on the cover in purple. He instantly recognized them as his friends' weapons.

"Why are their weapons here? Is it asking me to choose one like last time or is this just establishing the connection I have with them now?" Cody questioned this odd event as he walked closer to them only to gasp as a fourth pedestal rose in the middle of the three weapons. There was an orb of light sitting on this one which caught Cody's attention. He walked closer and slowly began to raise his hand to grasp it, but gasped as three silhouettes began to form on the platform in front of him.

Two silhouettes began to take female forms while the last one was clearly a silhouette of Cody. Cody summoned his keyblade and growled in annoyance. "Even while sleeping, I can't rest properly!" Cody yelled angrily as he took his battle stance.

The two female silhouettes shot towards him on all fours like a feral animal. Cody gasped as he quickly blocked them, but the sheer strength behind them easily threw him back. The second he hit the ground, his shadow appeared above him with its own psuedo-keyblade appearing in its hand. Cody spun to the right to dodge its attack before jumping to his feet and going for a swipe; however, it easily saw his attack coming as it slammed its psuedo-keyblade into the platform to block Cody's keyblade.

Before Cody could go for another attack, the others reminded him they were still there as one appeared next to him and smashed its fist into his face and sent him flying off the platform. Cody yelled in shock as he felt his body falling deeper into the surrounding darkness only to gasp as he spotted the three silhouettes following him. Looking down, he saw another platform coming into view so he flipped backwards into a right side up position.

He groaned as he hit the platform feet first. He felt the force of the impact travel through his body, but he forced himself to ignore the pain as he quickly moved. The three silhouettes smashed down right where he was just standing. Cody looked up and saw the three slowly raise back up and look over in his direction while twisting their necks in an almost inhuman fashion.

 **"Grahhh..."** the silhouette of Cody growled out before shooting at him again. Cody narrowed his eyes as he spun around his silhouette and brought his keyblade up to smash into the two female silhouettes as they appeared right where he expected them to. Sending them skidding back, he flipped over his silhouette right as it came at him from behind. Cody threw his keyblade at it as he fell back to the ground. Catching himself with his other hand, he righted himself as he saw his keyblade successfully strike the dark version of himself.

"I don't know what you three are, but you need to disappear," Cody muttered as he summoned his keyblade back into his hand. The three silhouettes stood back to their full heights and stared Cody down. Cody waited for them to move, but they stood in one place while continuing to stare him down which really began to unnerve him.

It almost seemed like they were contemplating something. Before Cody could blink, the three of them smashed their hands into the platform and caused countless cracks to spread out across the platform. Cody gasped as a dark light began to shine through the cracks. The silhouettes all looked back at Cody before sinking away into the cracks.

Cody growled angrily as he tried to think of what he could do, but nothing came to mind. The platform began to shake uncontrollably causing Cody to impale it with his keyblade so he could have something to hold onto.

After countless minutes of this shaking, the platform blew up and all Cody saw was darkness while a small light fell from above. Feeling something black begin to wrap around his body, he desperately began reaching out for the light, but it seemed to get farther and farther. As he sunk even more, panic filled his heart which caused Cody to stretch out even more.

The second his finger touched the orb, everything went white.

* * *

 _Gummi Ship - Cody's room_

Cody shot up in bed in shock as everything from his dream began to play through his mind. Jumping off the bed in shock, he summoned his keyblade and began to look around in case something appeared. That dream had to mean something right? Something was coming wasn't it? The last dream was basically a warning for what eventually destroyed their world so this dream had to mean something. Looking around, he eventually spotted himself in the mirror and gasped.

"What the? Where did these clothes come from?" Cody questioned out loud as he walked closer to get a better look at himself. He was now wearing a short sleeved red jacket with what looked like designs of the weapons that the girls use on it and a hood. Under the jacket was a blue shirt with a silver heart on it above a small silver circle. He spotted a necklace with what looked to be a crown charm on it. He was now wearing grey fingerless gloves with a red strip around the wrist sections on each glove. On his left glove there was a black X on the top. He was wearing black shorts **(longer than KH1 Sora, but shorter than KH2 Sora's)** with several red belts wrapped around it in diagonal fashion. He looked over and spotted a red pouch on his right hip before looking down and seeing that he was now wearing black shoes with a red outline on the bottom.

Cody gasped in shock at his new look before stopping for a second and began checking out to see how he looked. "I have no idea how I woke up wearing this, but I have to admit...I look pretty good," Cody chuckled as he began swinging his keyblade around and doing poses. After a few more seconds of this, he finally de-summoned his keyblade and left his room. He didn't know how long he was asleep for, but he felt fully refreshed so it was time that he continued piloting the ship.

Entering the room, he looked around and spotted Gwen sitting in one of the chairs in a small notebook. Smiling at this old sight, he walked up behind her and peak over her shoulder. Gwen was drawing a picture of her and Duncan together under the moonlight. As much as he hated Duncan, Cody had to admit that this was a beautiful picture. Gwen was an amazing artist.

"Wow Gwen, it's been awhile since I've seen you sketch anything. You haven't lost your touch," Cody happily told the girl who immediately jumped in shock before grabbing Cody's arm and flipping him over her shoulder and onto the floor. "Owwww..."

After letting go of his arm, she looked down and saw Cody laying on the ground in pain. "Oh my god! I'm sorry Cody! I've been on guard ever since the Heartless began attacking us so when I suddenly heard a voice behind me, my instincts kicked in and - wait where did you get that new outfit?" Gwen questioned Cody while helping him back up to his feet. Cody continued rubbing his shoulder in pain as he looked around for a second.

"I have no idea, I woke up dressed like this. I had another strange dream like before our world was destroyed. I remember a strange light falling down in front of me, and the second I touched it, I woke up in this," Cody explained to Gwen as he looked away. He didn't notice that Gwen had began to check him out in his new outfit for a second before shaking her head. She walked back over to her seat while hiding the small blush on her face.

Cody walked back over to the pilot's seat and sat down. "Okay then, now that I'm fully rested, lets continue on our journey!" Cody happily yelled as he started the Gummi Ship back up and continued piloting it through space. The rest of the girls noticed as they sat in their bedroom and decided to head back into the main room. The two walked on in and were shocked to see Cody piloting again and in a new outfit. Looking over at Gwen, the two walked over to her and sat down in their seats.

"So Cody's awake and has a new wardrobe...what happened while we were back in our room?" Bridgette questioned Gwen while Lindsay looked back over at Cody and began checking out his new clothes. As a fashion lover, she was impressed with the great choice of clothes that the tech geek was wearing. Especially with how cute he looked in them. Giggling to herself, she relaxed in the chair and continued to watch Cody pilot the ship.

Gwen told Bridgette what Cody told her. The news that he had another dream similar to the one he had before the Heartless invasion scared the surfer. She remembered how oddly he was acting after he comforted her when she told him that she had broken up with Geoff. She didn't know what was wrong with him at that time, but now that she knew he had a weird dream back then...the news that he had another caused her to be on alert. Plus the concern she felt for Cody raised considerably.

Cody sat on the chair and hummed to himself as he kept piloting the gummi ship. He wasn't sure what his dream meant or where these new clothes came from, but he didn't care because he had a feeling that something interesting was about to happen.

Cody was right as a few minutes later, an odd looking world came into view on the right. Cody's eyes widened before settling into a happy look while a large smile spread across his face. It was time for their adventure to truly begin.

* * *

 _Unknown_

A circle of several different people all watched Cody and the girls stop in front of their first world. "Hah! That's the keyblade wielder? He looks like a puny street rat! There's no reason to be scared of him. Plus those three girls with him look about as menacing as small kittens, " one of the people said while the rest agreed with him.

A flash of green fire appeared in the room before being replaced by a woman wearing a black cloak with black horns on her head and holding a staff. "While he may look weak now, that does not mean you should let your guard down. It's only a matter of time before his strength grows. If you even underestimate him once by that time then you're gone. And it will be your fault," the woman said as she walked by them. The man who spoke earlier just scoffed as he watched her walk by them.

"Keep an eye on them for me will you? I need to go check on the new recruits," the woman told her partners as she walked into a different room where seven teenagers sat around looking either bored or anxious.

"It's about time," one of them stated causing the woman to smirk. Oh this was going to play out just swimmingly.

 **AN I'm sorry for such a short chapter. I was going to have them visit their first world in this chapter, but I didn't want to make the chapter just go on and on. I promise that the next chapter will be the first part of their first world though.**  
 **I'm also curious to see if anyone can guess the seven teenagers who are with Maleficent. Also, Cody is wearing what he's wearing in the cover picture :D**  
 **Harem: Bridgette, Lindsay, Gwen, Courtney, Heather**  
 **Read and Review!**


	7. Wonderland Pt I

**I know I said I wouldn't update this again until I updated my other fics, but they just released a new Kingdom Hearts III trailer today (yesterday?), and I. Am. Hyped. So, I am in a huge Kingdom Hearts mood. I'm going to try and channel most of the hype out of me by writing a chapter of this. If it doesn't work, then I'll write another chapter. Honestly, I can't update another fic while my mind is focused on Kingdom Hearts. Trust me, I tried thinking about a new chapter for the Lonely One...didn't work.**  
 **I don't own either series**

 **Chapter 6: Wonderland Pt I**

Falling, falling, falling. How long have they been falling anyway? They had all been extremely excited to visit their first world so when they transported here, they were surprised to find themselves falling. For what felt like half an hour. Cody groaned out loud as he leaned back and rested his head on his hands. He looked up and saw that Gwen was sitting cross legged while inspecting the blade on her scythe. Lindsay was happily looking at every item on these seemingly endless walls. Bridgette was...looking down at him?

"Hey Bridge, did you need something?" Cody called up to her which seemed to catch her offguard as she began looking back and forth nervously.

"Um no no, I'm fine! Just wondering when we will finally reach the bottom," Bridgette stammered out before chuckling and looking away causing Cody to tilt his head in confusion. Cody sighed before spinning his body to look back down. All he saw was darkness. Seriously, this was suppose to be a new world, but so far all they have seen is a bottomless hole...which they have been stuck in. Sighing, he summoned his keyblade and began swinging it around to try and pass the time.

Gwen glanced down at him and chuckled at the sight of Cody swinging his weapon around like a small child would swing their toy weapon around. Smiling, she moved her body to look down at the keyblade wielder and asked, "You having fun there, Cody?"

Cody looked back up and just smirked as he saw a challenging sparkle in Gwen's eye. Something he was used to seeing back in Total Drama whenever she got really into a challenge. "Why do you want to know Gwen?...You want to have a little spar while we're stuck falling?" Cody questioned the goth who just smirked while pulling her scythe back. Cody smirked as he settled into his fighting pose, or at least as close as he could get to it since he wasn't exactly standing.

Bridgette face palmed at the sight while Lindsay watched on in interest. "Hey Brittany! Who are you going to root for?" Lindsay called up to Bridgette who looked down at Lindsay in surprise before pondering that question.

"Hm...if I had to choose then I guess Cody," Bridgette told Lindsay who pouted and crossed her arms causing Bridgette to raise her eyebrow, "What's wrong Lindsay?"

"I was going to root for Colby," Lindsay answered back which caused Bridgette to just cover her mouth and giggle.

"Okay Lindsay, I'll root for Gwen and you root for Cody. That way both of them can put their all into it," Bridgette told Lindsay while pumping her fist as she prepared to cheer for Gwen. Lindsay smiled and shouted in joy while throwing her arms up in excitement.

"Yay! Go Colby! You can do it! You're, like, super strong! Win! Win! Win!" Lindsay happily cheered while moving back and forth like a cheerleader causing Cody to slightly blush in embarrassment. Gwen noticed and was about to tease him before Bridgette began cheering for her which made her face light up. The two thanked their friends before swinging their weapons to propel themselves backwards to the walls which they then rebounded off and shot at each other.

Gwen swung her scythe down at Cody who brought his keyblade up to block it. The force behind Gwen's swing sent Cody downwards. Smashing his keyblade into the wall, he stopped himself long enough to jump on it and once again shoot upwards at Gwen who had swung her scythe again.

Cody waited one second longer than last time before bringing his keyblade down overhead to interlock the teeth of the blade with the curved portion of the scythe so he could drag Gwen down to his level and then spin around with Gwen along for the ride. After a good few seconds of spinning, he released his keyblade which sent Gwen flying towards the wall. The second she collided with it, she looked up and quickly blocked Cody's keyblade which he had re-summoned to his hand and then thrown at her.

"Heh! You are way better at this than you were Total Drama, Cody!" Gwen chuckled which caused Cody to laugh in agreement. Gwen took this opening though to shoot back at him, and kick him in the stomach. Cody groaned in pain as he shot backwards. Cody hit the wall and continued falling; however, he threw the keyblade in a boomerang motion causing it to ricochet off the walls around Gwen. She watched the keyblade intently, ready to block it, only to gasp as it disappeared before feeling it impact with her stomach.

"You do remember that you can de-summon and re-summon your weapon right?" Cody questioned Gwen while holding his stomach. Gwen groaned in annoyance before nodding her head as she de-summoned her scythe, gripped the keyblade, propelled off the wall and shot herself towards Cody.

Cody's eyes widened as he extended his hand out to summon the keyblade back only to gasp as Gwen spun and swung her re-summoned scythe down at him. The second Cody blocked the attack, Gwen's new super strength from her new magic abilities sent Cody smashing into a wall. Cody groaned as he lied in the crater his body formed on impact. Looking up, he saw Gwen about to fall pass him; so, he pulled his body just enough to balance on the edge of the crater.

A few seconds of waiting longer, Cody tackled Gwen as she fell pass him. The surprise tackle caught Gwen offguard as she de-summoned her scythe and began grappling with Cody to free herself. Both teens began pushing back against each other to try and be the dominant one only for a gasp from above to catch their attention. Looking up they saw Bridgette pointing down which got them to look down at the ground...wait...the ground?

The ground!

Gwen pushed away from Cody and began moving around to gain the momentum to right herself in time for the landing. Cody began to attempt the same thing, but as he tried to move up, the pain from smashing into the wall spiked causing him to flinch. Before he could try again, he felt the smooth, smooth, very hard, wooden floor under him as he smashed into it.

Cody lied there and groaned as he heard Gwen land on her feet nearby. Suddenly, he heard her yell, "Crap! Cody move!" Cody glanced at her before glancing back up. All he saw was white before the pain hit. Two weights crashed into him. One on his stomach and the other on his face.

"Owww...that did not feel good," Bridgette groaned as she rubbed her back while looking around at the room they were now in. Lindsay was groaning behind her as well while rubbing her right leg to ease the pain. it took a second for them to notice that they were sitting on something. It also helped that the two had seen Gwen giving them a shocked look. Glancing down, they both gasped as they noticed they were on top of Cody. Bridgette gasping, and blushing, the most as she noticed she had landed on his face.

Both girls jumped off Cody as quick as they saw this. "I am so sorry Cody! I never meant to land on top of you! Are you okay?" Bridgette asked Cody while helping him into a sitting position.

"Aw thanks Colby! You really cushioned my landing! You're so sweet!" Lindsay thanked Cody who just sweatdropped at this while Bridgette sat next to him and began checking him for any injuries that could have formed from the two girls landing on him. Cody smiled and thanked Bridgette before pushing himself up and onto his feet.

Looking up, he saw the super long fall that the four had just lived through and then back down and at the room they were now in. "This looks like a room from a cottage or something," Cody stated as he began to walk around. Gwen nodded at his assessment while walking around on the other side of the room. Bridgette and Lindsay also looked around to see if they could find something that might help them on their journey.

As she looked around, Bridgette began to hear a faint voice coming from the hallway. Motioning to the rest of her friends, they began to move down the hall only to stop when they saw a white rabbit in clothes running towards the door at the end while saying, "I'm late, I'm late," over and over again. Looking back at each other in confusion, they all finally nodded before running down the hall after him to try and find out where they were exactly.

* * *

 _Wonderland - Bizarre Room_

After entering the room, Cody and the others began looking around for any sign of the White Rabbit, but they didn't see anything...at least until Lindsay pointed down at the small door. The other three looked down at it and noticed a now almost action figure sized White Rabbit running through the door.

Walking over to the door, Gwen got on her knees and inspected the door before looking back up at the others. "How did he get so small?" Gwen questioned the others only to jump and summon her scythe when she heard, "He's not small, you all are just too big."

Everyone quickly got into their battle positions as they looked around, but the lack of enemies in the room confused them even more.

"Down here *yawn*" the voice stated again. Looking down at the door again, Cody got on his hands and knees and looked closer where he noticed that the doorknob was in fact alive.

"Was that you?" Cody asked the Doorknob that just yawned again in response before looking back at Cody.

"If you want to fit through the door, why don't you lose a couple of inches?" the doorknob said again as a table popped out from behind the teens. They turned around and noticed that the table has two bottles on it. Standing back up, Cody walked over to it and looked down at the bottles.

"A bottle that says 'Shrink Me.' So this is what he drank to get that tiny, huh? I guess this is the only way to progress," Cody muttered as he brought the bottle up to his lips and took a sip. After setting the bottle back down, he began shrinking down at a very quick pace. Deciding to follow Cody's lead, the others drank from the bottle as well and shrunk to a miniscule size as well. Walking back over to the Doorknob, Cody asked if they could go through it now only to receive a snore in response.

Cody's eye twitched as a frown formed on his face while the others slumped at the response. Looking around, they began to look for another way to leave the room. After a moment, they noticed a small hole in the wall that was large enough for them to fit through. "I guess that's the only way out," Bridgette stated as she began walking over to it. Following after her, the four exited the large room and continued on, not noticing a dark portal form on the cupboard.

"So that's where you all went," the new figure stated as they looked around before summoning a dark orb in their hand and smashing it into the wall. After watching the orb morph into the wall, the figure nodded their head before leaving in another portal of darkness.

Back on the floor, another loud snore was heard from the Doorknob as it continued sleeping.

* * *

 _Wonderland - Queen's Court_

Looking around, the team saw that they were now in a courtyard behind some very large bushes in the shape of a heart. "So we leave a giant room...and enter a courtyard? This make any sense to anybody?" Gwen asks her friends. Cody did not hear Gwen's question as he was too busy inspecting the courtyard.

"Everything seems to fine to me," Lindsay replied with a bright smile causing Gwen and Bridgette to sweatdrop with deadpan looks on their faces. Shaking their heads, the girls walked over to Cody to see what he was looking at as they had noticed he stopped at the heart shaped over hang of the bushes.

"Hey girls, look at this," Cody told them once they got next to him. Looking pass the bushes, the three saw that some sort of trial was going on.

"Oh a trial. I wonder what the case is about," Bridgette said as she watched multiple Card Soldiers stand in place.

"Hey it's the rabbit!" Lindsay stated while pointing at the White Rabbit. It ran up a couple of step before reaching a pedestal. After panting from all the running, the White Rabbit began playing a trumpet.

"Her Majesty, the Queen of Hearts is presiding!" The White Rabbit proclaimed before finally collapsing into a heap and falling asleep causing Cody to silently chuckle. The court went silent as a rather plump woman came walking out. Her dress was completely covered in hearts and she held a staff with a heart at the top. Waving at the soldiers, she walked over to her chair that loomed over the courtroom and sat down.

Looking at each other, the teens decided to stick around and see what was going to happen. Maybe one of their friends were accidentally put on trial? Plus, what if a Heartless appeared? They might not have seen any Heartlesses yet, but it doesn't mean that they aren't somewhere on this world. Right?

"The defendant is suspected of the attempted thievery of my heart," The Queen spoke aloud catching everyone's attention.

"Wait...stealing her heart? Um girls, I think she's speaking of the Heartless. We need to go out there before she finds the defendant guilty," Cody told the girls. Lindsay and Bridgette nodded, but Gwen stopped Cody which caught his attention.

"Cody wait. I know the heartless did it, but I think it would be best if we don't meddle with the affairs of people on other worlds. I mean we aren't from here, and we could influence things in a completely different way then it was meant to proceed. I know the defendant isn't guilty either, but lets think about it. How much evidence could they really have against this person to find them guilty?" Gwen told her friends who looked at her and began to think about her words.

True, meddling with other people's lives on different worlds is probably not the ideal thing to do. Then again, part of their mission is to stop the Heartlesses, and an innocent person is on trial for something those creatures did.

While the teens continued to ponder on what they should do, the Queen began to speak again.

"Bring out the accused!" The Queen yelled while holding the staff in the air. The teens looked over and watched as the Card Soldiers brought in a young girl with blonde hair and wearing a blue dress. She looked back and forth in confusion before looking up at the Queen.

"Wait, I'm the accused, but I've done nothing wrong," the girl stated as she crossed her arms and looked back up at the Queen who frowned and slammed her hand down on her table.

"Be silent! I know it was you! I know you were the one who tried to steal my heart! You are guilty!" The Queen of Hearts shouted as her face turned red with rage. The girl covered her mouth and gasped in shock.

"B-but...what about evidence. Y-You need to have some kind of evidence to prove it was me," the girl stammered out while she began to shake. Cody narrowed his eyes as he watched this sad excuse of a trial continue.

"Evidence. Here's my evidence: I said it was you and what I say goes!" The Queen angrily retorts. "Now your punishment!...Hm...Well I can only think of one thing," a cruel smile forms on the Queen's face as she slams her hands down on the table, "Off with your head!"

The girl and the heroes all shout in shock, "What?!" Before anybody else could do anything, Cody runs pass the guards and out into the center of the courtyard next to the girl.

"Hold it! That is the sorriest excuse of evidence I have ever heard! That does not prove that this girl is the criminal! You're just a sorry excuse of a queen who thinks she can do anything she wants and is never wrong! How spoiled can you get!" Cody angrily yelled at the Queen who fell back in shock with a flabbergasted look on her face. The rest of the girls stared at Cody in shock as they never saw him display this much anger at anyone before.

The girl stared up at Cody in shock and awe. Cody saw her looking at him from the corner of his eye so he turned to her and flashed her one of his gap toothed smiles.

"Hey there. I'm Cody, I'm here to help you out. Don't worry about a thing. May I know your name?" Cody asked the girl while bending down to look at her face to face. The girl snapped out of her shock before nodding her head.

"I-I'm Alice. I followed that curious rabbit over there down a rabbit hole, and I ended up here in Wonderland. I do not know exactly what happened, but all I can remember is those soldiers guiding me here shortly after having a very interesting tea party. I do not know why she would think I would try to steal her heart," Alice explained to Cody who nodded his head in return.

Back with the girls, they quickly began to notice that the Card Soldiers were getting riled up. "Um Grenda, Brittany," Lindsay stated while pointing at the cards who were tightening their grips on their weapons. Bridgette nodded back at Lindsay before running out towards Cody with Gwen and Lindsay following behind her.

Bridgette reached Cody's side and quickly pointed at the soldiers. Summoning his keyblade, Cody told Alice to stay behind him while getting into his battle stance. Looking up, he saw the Queen begin to gather her bearings and get back up into her chair. Glaring at her, Cody began to think about what to say next only for Lindsay to speak before he could.

"Miss Queen, I'm very sorry for what Colby here said," Lindsay motioned to Cody who received a weird look from Alice in which he told her that he would explain the Colby thing later, "But he just doesn't want you to punish the wrong person. We know the bad guys who really did it. They're called the Heartless!" Lindsay happily stated which earned her a confused look from everybody in the courtroom besides her friends.

The Queen, still glaring at Cody who returned the gesture, quickly responded, "And how am I suppose to believe that? For all I know, you could be in league with the girl and lying to get her away scot free."

Scoffing, Gwen looked up at her with an annoyed expression. "Give us an hour, and we'll be back with evidence," Gwen told the dim Queen.

Glaring down at the group, the Queen remained silent as she pondered the request before smiling.

"Very well, you have your hour. But the girl remains here. If you fail to provide evidence that she is innocent then all of your heads will be cut off!" the Queen yelled with a large smirk on her face. Cody glared back at her as he got back into his defensive stance in front of Alice. It was clear this was a very dumb queen. For all they knew, she could forget about their deal while they are off and go ahead with killing the girl. He was not going to let Alice die because of a few Heartlesses.

As he was prepared to yell back at her, he felt a small hand fall on his own. Looking over, he saw the girl smile up at him. "Do not worry about me. I trust in you all to find the evidence and save me. I'll stay here and wait," Alice told Cody with a small smile before walking over to the soldiers who lead her to a cage. Walking in, the cage closed immediately and lifted into the air.

"Tick tock, you're running out of time," The Queen said with a smirk while resting her cheek on her fist.

The group glared at her (well Lindsay did her best pout) before walking out of the courtyard to begin their search. Alice sat down in her cell and began to wait for her new friends to save her. Outside the Queen just laughed as she also waited.

In the air, a small light had watched everything that had occurred. Flying above for a few moments, it quickly followed after the group.

59 minutes until times up

 **AN And end chapter. Sorry if it's not as great as you all were hoping for. I've tried to switch some things up (Wonderland was never one of my favorite worlds from Kingdom Hearts 1). I know there was a lot of talking once they actually entered the Courtyard, and I'm sorry for so much dialogue, but it was kind of required considering what occurs there. I'll try to not have so much dialogue in the next chapter (At least a lot back to back).**  
 **I also decided to have that little spar between Cody and Gwen at the beginning to both extend the fall into Wonderland and also kind of show where Gwen and Cody stand power wise (as they are the strongest on the team currently).**  
 **Also, I'm going to try and draw the girls in their outfits later so everyone has a better idea of how they look. ^^ I'll post the next chapter when I finish the drawings so I can tell you where to look for them ^^**  
 **Harem: Bridgette, Lindsay, Gwen, Courtney, Heather**  
 **Please read and review**


	8. Wonderland Pt II

**Well, I finished the pictures of Bridgette, Lindsay, and Gwen. While, I'm proud of Gwen's picture...Lindsay and Bridgette did not come out as well as I hoped. I still hope you all like them though. I will tell you where to find them in the bottom author's note.**  
 **I do not own either series**

 **Chapter 7: Wonderland Pt II**

Cody and the girls ran into the room that had lead them to the Courtyard when they arrived in the world. He sighed as he glanced back in the direction of the Courtyard before looking back at the doorknob that had spoken to them earlier. Raising his eyebrow, he was about to go over to it when Bridgette took a hold of his shoulder.

"Cody, I know you want to save Alice as quickly as possible, but we need to stop and think logically about where to begin looking. I mean so far, we have only seen the room we landed in, this area, and the Courtyard. And in that time, no Heartless have appeared. There has to be another place located somewhere in here. We need to find the way into that area," Bridgette informed Cody who sighed as he nodded his head and smiled back at her.

Gwen looked around and quickly realized how quiet the room was. The Doorknob wasn't even snoring anymore which she found quite...interesting. As she moved over to Bridgette and Cody to inform them, Lindsay quickly shot her hand out in shock as she yelled.

Cody, Bridgette, and Gwen spun around and gasped as Heartless began to pop into the room through small black portals. Quickly summoning their weapons, the four began looking around at each Heartless. Most of them looked familiar, but there seemed to be small, red flying ones. Looking at it closely, Cody leaned back near Lindsay and quietly whispered to her, "Lindsay, shoot a fire spell at one of those flying Heartlesses."

Lindsay looked at him in confusion before shrugging and following Cody's lead. Holding her hand out, a small fireball formed in her hand after her announcement of the spell. After making it, she shot it right at the Heartless, but to the girls' shock the Heartless continued flying in the air without any sign of damage while Cody sighed in annoyance.

Seeing that Cody didn't seem surprised at all, Gwen narrowed her eyes before nudging him in the ribs with her elbow. "Hey care to explain what just happened?" Gwen asked Cody who held his keyblade out in his battle stance.

"When I noticed it's coloring and design, it reminded me of some monsters in RPGs that I played back before our Total Drama days. Those enemies would actually be healed if hit by certain elemental spells. Spells that fit with their element. Since it did not take any damage from Lindsay's Fire spell, then any fire spell or attack would heal it instead of harm it. So whenever we all begin learning elemental spells like Lindsay, then we need to use them carefully," Cody finished his explanation before shooting away from them towards one of the regular Heartlesses.

Bridgette sighed as she watched Cody charge head first at the Heartless. As she turned to begin to question Gwen about how she wanted to handle the Heartless, she shook her head as she saw Gwen do the exact same thing as Cody. Before she could ask Lindsay if she wanted to team up, a large fat Heartless came smashing down on top of her. Lindsay gasped only to duck as one of those soldier-looking Heartlesses came her way.

Cody destroyed his heartless and saw Bridgette struggling to get free from under the fat Heartless. "Bridgette!" Cody yelled before running back in her direction while Gwen jumped over top of him and cut through a flying Heartless before it could shoot another fireball at them. Bridgette groaned as she pushed back against the immense weight of this heartless, but it was too much for her even with the enhanced strength that she gained when getting access to these powers.

Cody gritted his teeth as he brought his keyblade back and rushed forward as fast as he could while slamming it into the Heartless. The Heartless grunted, but didn't budge which caused Cody to groan before hearing Lindsay yelling for help. Looking back at Gwen, he thought for a second before nodding his head and running over to Lindsay.

"Gwen, you're stronger than I am! I need you to slam that Heartless off Bridgette before it crushes her! I'm going to help Lindsay!" Cody shouted over to her as he jumped in front of Lindsay while blocking a strike with his Keyblade. Lindsay saw and smiled brightly before bringing her book up.

Flipping through the pages, she smiled as she held her hand out and shouted 'Reflect!' She was about to cheer as she expected the small shield to send the Heartless flying, only to gasp as it hit Cody in the back and sent him crashing into the Heartless and onto the ground several feet away. Bringing her book up to cover her face slightly, she quietly said, "Sorry..." while Cody groaned as he pushed himself up from the floor. Looking up, he noticed the Heartless getting up as well so he quickly tossed his keyblade into the air and watched as it fell back down to the ground and impaled it through the chest causing it to burst into small dark particles while Cody let his head fall back to the ground.

Lindsay quickly ran over to Cody's side to check on him while Gwen reached Bridgette's location. Bringing her scythe back like a baseball bat, she smirked while yelling, "Batter up!" before swinging it with all her strength and smashing it into the Heartless. Bridgette watched as the Heartless went from crushing her one second to being stuck in the wall in a large crater the next. Blinking, she looked up at the smirking Gwen while sweating.

 _"Note: Never anger Gwen...she will kill me if I do,"_ Bridgette thought to herself as Gwen bent down to help her back up to her feet. Thanking her friend, she turned around and threw her sais at the large Heartless, destroying it on impact.

After resting for a second, Cody got back up to his feet and headed over to the other two with Lindsay following him. "Sooo...we now know they are here for sure. So we just need some evidence of their existence," Cody stated as he brought his hand up to his chin to begin thinking.

"Well, we could have dragged the fat one back with us if Bridgette didn't kill it," Gwen pointed out caused Bridgette to laugh in embarrassment as she scratched the back of her head.

"Sorry...I just wanted to get back at it for trying to crush me," Bridgette muttered as she gave the others an embarrassed smile while Cody just chuckled.

"Don't worry Bridgette, we just need to find another area with some Heartless. This will allow us to gain evidence of their existence. Maybe we can find something to tie one up with," Cody offered an idea with the others thinking for a second before nodding their heads.

"Well that was quite a ruckus you all caused! *Sigh* Were you looking for another room filled with those things? Trying moving the bed into the wall over there," the Doorknob informed the group causing them to jump in shock as they just remembered that it was sentient. Looking over at the bed that it was talking about they realized that at their size, it towered over them. Looking back over at the table, they remembered that the size altering bottles were up there.

Blinking as they tried to think of a way to get back up there, Bridgette surprised everyone as she ran forward, cartwheeled forward, and jumped high into the air onto the chair and then up onto the table where she found the bottle. Smiling, she leaned over the table and yelled down to the others, "Guys I made it!...What? Did I do something wrong?" Bridgette questioned them while seeing their shocked faces. The other three just shook their heads before deciding to try and get up there as well.

Cody watched in shock as Gwen walked over to the chair and took a moment to think before bending down slightly and shooting up to the table with one jump thanks to her new enhanced strength. He looked over and saw Lindsay using quick Reflect spells to boost herself up until she finally reached the table. After seeing all three get to the top, Cody sighed before thinking to himself and then shrugging. As he bent down to try and mimic Gwen, he was surprised when he saw a sparkle in his eye before he began moving upwards.

"Woah!" Cody yelled in shock as he landed on the chair. Shaking his head, he quickly jumped and found himself on the table. Deciding to ignore whatever just happened, he quickly joined back up with his friends and walked over to the bottles. Nodding their heads, they all each took a sip of the other bottle and within seconds found themselves regrowing back to normal size...which ended with all of them falling off the table thanks to there not being enough room for all four of them on top of it.

Groaning in annoyance, they stood back up and walked over to the bed. Looking at it, Cody went to push it towards the door only for Gwen to lightly kick it and send it flying into the wall. The other three looked at her in shock while Gwen looked back at them. "What?" she questioned them only for all three to chuckle as they brought their hands up in a surrender motion which confused the goth even more, but she shrugged it off.

Cody sighed before looking over and noticed a small door open up in the wall next to the flat bed that appeared after Gwen kicked the bed into the wall. Noticing that it was too small for them to go through at their current height, all four groaned angrily as they realized the shrinking/growing thing was going to be a common occurrence while they were here. Walking back over to the table, they once again grabbed the bottle and each took a sip.

After shrinking back down, the four of them walked over to the new door that opened up and headed on in.

* * *

 _Wonderland - Lotus Forest_

The four gasped as they realized that they were now standing in a forest that...looked to be in a room? At least that is what it seemed like since it looked like large grass blades and the sky were painted onto the wall. The four began walking around in surprise before Cody noticed a small gift box sitting on the ground. "Hey girls! I found a...present?" Cody yelled to the others as he walked over to the present. Bending down, he lifted the box into his hands and slowly took the top off it.

Looking inside, he found a slip of paper that said _"Madhatter"_ which confused the tech geek. "What the heck is this?" Cody questioned the box.

"That my friend is an example of what will be saving young Alice," a random voice suddenly appeared behind the four which caused them to jump in shock before turning around and summoning their weapons. They all gasped in surprise at the sight of a purple cat with a large smile on its face. Blinking in surprise, Cody kept his keyblade stretched out as he walked over to Bridgette.

"Soo...you think that thing is a Heartless?" Cody questioned his friend who just replied by shrugging her shoulders as she kept her body fixed into her battle stance. Gwen just frowned at the cat while Lindsay dropped her book and squealed before rushing over to the cat. Before it could even flinch, Lindsay was hugging onto it as tightly as she could.

"Oh my gosh! You are so soft!" Lindsay happily yelled as she hugged it even tighter. The cat began groaning from the surprise strength that Lindsay was showing. It quickly snapped its fingers and disappeared from view surprising the four teens. They heard a poofing sound behind them so they turned back around and saw it over there.

"I...never experienced something like that before...I am at a lost for words for once..." the cat muttered to itself before shaking its head and smiling at them, "Anyway, like I was saying. If you want to find the evidence to save young Alice, you must search long and hard in the forest of the lotus."

The cat disappeared once again before any of the teens could question it. Sighing under her breath, Gwen turned around and began walking off to the left of them. "I'll check over here!" she yelled back to them. Cody and Bridgette sighed while Lindsay pouted at the fact that the cat left. Nodding at each other, Bridgette took Lindsay's arm and began searching the right part of the room while Cody headed down to the north of their location to search around.

Gwen sighed as she cut down a large flower that was in front of her and continued searching around for any evidence to save Alice. All she wanted to do when getting here was look for any signs of Duncan or one of her other friends, but nooo, they just had to land on a world with a jackass queen trying to kill a child to satisfy her ego. Feeling a vein in her head begin to throb, she let out a large groan before slashing away every other giant flower and leaf blade in front of her.

Hearing Gwen's angry groans and yells, Cody looked back in her direction with worry, but he decided to let her vent out her frustration over whatever she was angry about. Looking around, he spotted a large flower that was closed shut in front of him. Looking at it in confusion, he leaned forward and poked it only to jump back as it opened up. Suddenly, a small bottle fell down in front of him. Looking at it, he walked over to it cautiously and picked it up.

"Potion...It's a potion, well this will be helpful for later down the road. I want to question why it was inside a random plant...but I guess like in video games, it's not important," Cody muttered to himself before putting it into the pouch on his hip. Looking around, he noticed another flower that was closed like the one that he had just opened. Deciding to take another shot, he opened it as well only to jump back as a fireball shot at him.

"Crap!" Cody yelled in surprise as he brought his keyblade up, but he was a second too slow as it nailed him in the chest and sent him flying onto the ground. Groaning in anger, he sat up and glared at the thing before looking over and seeing another present nearby. Standing back up to his feet, he walked over and picked it up. Taking the top off, he sighed at the sight of another slip of paper that said 'Cheshire Cat.'

"Hmph...maybe that's what that cat we saw earlier is called," Cody muttered as he tossed the piece of paper to the side and set the box back down. As he turned around, he blinked at the sight of a small bright light. Looking at it closely, he smiled as he realized that was what he saw earlier when he was piloting the ship.

Bridgette and Lindsay were looking around their part of the area. Bridgette looked over and sweatdropped at the pout on Lindsay's face. "W-What's wrong Lindsay?" Bridgette questioned the upset blonde who crossed her arms and looked away.

"The cat disappeared. I wanted to hug it all day long! It was so soft and cute!" Lindsay exclaimed happily at the memory of hugging it while Bridgette sighed as she decided to give Lindsay some time to herself. Looking around, she suddenly noticed a silver glint glaring in their direction. Walking over to it, she sighed as she rubbed her forehead.

"This is definitely a strange world. This whole forest is definitely inside a room. I mean, there's a ladder stuck in a wall. Lindsay, I'll be back down in a moment, I'm going to see if there's anything up on the branches!" Bridgette yelled back to Lindsay before grabbing a hold of the ladder and climbing upwards. Lindsay just waved back at Bridgette while pouting over the fact the cat left again.

As Bridgette climbed up the ladder, she looked over and saw Gwen angrily slashing through large flowers. "I...hope Gwen is okay," Bridgette muttered to herself before continuing on upwards. After reaching the top, she looked around and noticed a present box on a far off branch. Leaning back and forth, she finally leapt off the ladder and onto the branch. After landing, she stumbled back and forth as it shook underneath her. Shaking her arms, she was able to keep her balance before finally jumping to another branch and then another.

As she made it halfway to the box, a fat heartless appeared on the branch right before it causing her to groan in annoyance. "Oh come on! Not another one of these things! How are you even up here?!" Bridgette angrily yelled as she summoned her sais back into her hands. The heartless just stayed in placed while swinging its arms back and forth. Bridgette looked at the two branches she could jump on to reach the Heartless.

Deciding to try something, she tossed one sai at the Heartless only to groan as it bounced off its stomach. "Of course..." she mumbled under her breath before resummoning the sai and jumping onto the left branch and the flipping up into the air over the Heartless.

Right as she was about to get behind it, it jumped into the air as high as it could which caused Bridgette to hit the front of it and bounce backwards onto the previous branch. Sitting up, she noticed a strand of hair hanging in her eyes. Glaring at the heartless, she blew the strand back up before shooting back at it as she continued to try and get pass it.

Down below her, Cody was examining the bright light to try and make heads or tails of whatever this light was, but it kept moving around to keep Cody from seeing beyond the light it was producing. As he moved his head closer, it moved back in surprise causing Cody to let out a slight laugh as that allowed him to realize that it was indeed a living creature. Gently reaching out, Cody smiled at the light and said, "Don't worry, I won't hurt you. You helped me stay awake earlier today didn't you. If it wasn't for you, my friends and I could have gotten hurt from me falling asleep at the wheel and crashing into something. I want to thank you face to face, but I can't do that if I can't see your face right?"

The light just kept flying in place for a moment before it slowly started to dim down. Cody let out a gasp as the light revealed a small...pixie? Fairy? Whatever kind of species this was, it was a small girl who looked to be around his age, wearing a green dress, shoes, and had wings coming out of her back. Smiling at her, he opened his hand and watched as she gently landed on his hand.

"Thank you for helping me earlier. Since I saw you in the middle of space, I'm guessing you aren't from around here. Did you lose your world too? Or did you just get separated from it?" he asked the tiny fairy who just looked up at him and nodded her head. "Do you know how to talk?" Cody questioned her. She looked down before opening her mouth and began speaking, but all Cody heard was the sound of bells which caused him to look at her oddly.

The sight of Cody's confusion caused the fairy to sigh and look down. Looking at the poor fairy, he brought up his other hand and began to slowly run a finger down her back to comfort her. The fairy sighed happily at the nice feeling of the back rub.

The only other human who has been this nice to her was living back on her world. She was really lucky when spotting this guy's ship earlier. She could have landed on a ship with people who wouldn't be of any help to her. Looking up, she noticed that the boy was looking at her in wonder. He must be from a world where beings like her aren't common.

"Listen, I might not be able to understand you, but I think you might need some help. If you need some help then I don't mind helping you out. After all you helped us out earlier so why shouldn't I help you out? Right?" Cody asked the fairy who looked at him in shock.

Flashing his normal gap toothed smile, he continued speaking to her, "Why don't you come with us? You can travel around with us and experience some new worlds. Then, when we find your world, all you'll have to do is get my attention, and my friends and I will land and take you back," Cody finished telling her his idea which surprised the fairy at how generous he was. She began pondering his idea while he continued to gently pet her back. After taking a few more moments to think, she finally looked back up at him and nodded.

Cody's smile just widened as she accepted his idea before realizing something. They've spent this whole time, and he still doesn't even know her name.

"If you don't mind, what is your name? I know you can't speak, but could you write it somewhere around here?" Cody questioned the fairy who nodded and flew up off his hand and onto the ground. Grabbing a piece of fur, probably from that large cat that appeared earlier, she began writing in the ground. Bending down, he leaned closer and narrowed his eyes. After a few seconds, the fairy dropped the fur and flew up into the air.

"So you're Tinkerbell? That's a great name! It's nice to meet you Tinkerbell, I'm Cody," Cody introduced himself to the fairy. Tinkerbell happily began flying around his head before flying into the hood on his jacket. Feeling her move around, he chuckled as he felt her stretch her limbs as she got cozy. Walking away, he looked up and noticed that Bridgette was trying to get pass a fat Heartless. Looking over, he saw Lindsay standing in front of what looked to be a ladder connected to a...wall?...

"We need to find a world that makes more sense next time," Cody mumbled under his breath before running over to her. As soon as he got closer to her, he yelled out to her, "Lindsay send me to the branches using your Reflect spell!" Lindsay looked at him in shock before nodding her head and pulling out her book. She quickly yelled out the spell name as Cody jumped up and was propelled even further by the spell. After a few moments, he smirked as he reached the branches.

Holding his hands up, he quickly caught Bridgette as she was thrown backwards at him. "Got you Bridgette! Noooowwww...why are you trying to get pass that fat Heartless? I can understand wanting to destroy it, but you seem to only want to get pass it," Cody questioned Bridgette who just stood back up and glared at the Heartless.

"There's one of those present boxes behind it, but the damn thing won't let me by!" Bridgette yelled before jumping at it again before Cody could stop her. Sighing, he waited a moment, before putting his hands out and catching Bridgette as she came soaring back at him.

"So, you want to try this as a team now?" Cody questioned his blonde, surfer friend who just sighed and nodded her head. Cody smiled before pointing out the two branches that are on both sides of the Heartless. Nodding her head, the two split up and jumped to either side causing the Heartless to look back and forth before finally turning to Cody as it felt the keyblade's energy radiating from him. Smirking, Bridgette landed on its head and flipped off it onto the branch with the box.

"Got it!" Bridgette yelled in victory before opening the box...and watching a small piece of paper fall out that said 'Queen of Hearts' with a small heart symbol on it. Tossing the box off the side of the branch, she slowly turned around and gripped her sais tightly before looking up at the Heartless. Cody looked at her as his eyes widened in shock before looking back at the Heartless.

"I would not want to be you," Cody muttered before hopping off the branch and landing back on the ground, silently gritting his teeth as he let the pain in his legs die down. Hearing painful cries coming from above, he looked to the side before walking back over to Lindsay.

As soon as he reached her side, Gwen came walking up to them holding a present box. "So after calming down a little, I found this behind a large flower. Where's Bridgette?" Gwen questioned Cody and Lindsay only to hear stomps coming in their direction. Looking over, they saw a furious Bridgette stomping over to them. "Uh, you okay Bridgette?" Gwen questioned the normally kind surfer.

"Yes! Of course! What do you have there?!" Bridgette yelled out before apologizing and taking a deep breath and thanking Cody who was rubbing her back to try and calm her down.

"It's um, the evidence we need to save Alice...are you sure you're okay?" Gwen asked Bridgette who just nodded her head and took the box out of Gwen's hands knowing that it'd be better if one of their two heavy hitters had their hands free in case of a surprise Heartless attack.

Looking back and forth at each other, they all nodded as they ran to the door.

 _"Don't worry Alice, we're coming to save you!"_ Cody thought as he charged out of the Lotus Forest room, not noticing the smirking Cheshire Cat as it reappeared as soon as they left.

 **Phew! It's been way too long since I updated this fic! Thankfully, I decided to get right on it today! I hope everyone enjoyed it! And surprise, Tinkerbell has joined the group. Only Cody knows about her presence, but the rest of the gang will find out about her soon. Wonderland ends next chapter, and then we'll move on to a new world. Spoiler, it won't be a game world. It'll be one of the worlds I have planned for the fic :D**

 **Now, the images of Gwen, Bridgette, and Lindsay in their outfits are on my tumblr,** _ **thekitsune**_ **. It's been awhile since I drew them so if you want to find them, I'm pretty sure I tagged each one with Total Drama Hearts so I think you could find them by doing that. If not, then just keep scrolling down on my tumblr page. You'll see them eventually. Like I said, not too proud of Lindsay and Bridgette's drawings (I did them), but I am quite proud of Gwen's (and I don't compliment my drawings that often so when I do, you know they're good).**

 **Now, think of Tinkerbell in a similar way that you do Jiminy in the Kingdom Hearts games. And about Cody and Alice's relationship, I forgot if I mentioned it, but the two will be developing an older brother-young sister bond which is why he is getting so protective of her safety.**

 **Harem: Bridgette, Lindsay, Gwen, Courtney, Heather**  
 **Please read and review (and check out the pictures, I want everyone to visualize what they look like while reading ^^)**


	9. Wonderland Pt III

**Sorry for the long wait everyone! Here is the new chapter of Total Drama Hearts and the end of the Wonderland world! I hope everyone enjoys it!**  
 **I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Total Drama**

 **Chapter 8: Wonderland Pt III**

The heroes quickly ran out of the Lotus Forest and ran in the direction of the Courtyard. With the evidence Gwen had found, they were sure that they could save Alice from the Queen of Hearts' biased judgment. As soon as they entered the Bizarre Room though, they quickly noticed that the entire room had changed drastically. It was covered in vines and dark portals that were constantly spawning Heartless. Their eyes widening, Lindsay pulled out her cell phone (that she hadn't been able to use this whole time).

"Everyone! We only have twenty minutes until we need to be back, and I don't think we can fight through everyone in that span of time!" Lindsay yelled to her friends. Gwen and Bridgette groaned while Cody clenched his teeth and summoned his keyblade. Glancing back to make sure that Tinkerbell was nestled snuggly into his hood, he shot forward at one of the common Heartlesses that they have been encountering since the beginning. Before it had time to flinch, Cody had cut straight through it.

"We don't have time to think girls! We need to make it through this as quickly as we can!" Cody yelled back to the girls as he brought the keyblade up to block a strike from the armored Heartless he met back in Traverse Town. Watching as a horde of Heartlesses began to emerge from the dark portals, the girls summoned their weapons and got into their battle stances.

Looking over at Cody, Gwen smirked as she brought up her scythe. "If you can't beat them, join them!" she yelled as she threw her scythe at the Heartlesses which sent it in a spiraling motion at the Heartlesses. Bridgette ducked under a swipe from one Heartless before shooting up and kicking it in the face while powering her leg with some magic to reinforce the blow. Smirking as it was sent flying, she brought her hand back in a swift motion to impale one Heartless that tried to sneak up on her.

Lindsay threw her book up as she brought out both hands and shouted, "Reflect!" right as two Heartlesses charged her. Smiling as they were sent flying, she caught her book and turned around to face down some more Heartlesses.

Tinkerbell peeked her head out of Cody's hood and watched in shock as he cut his way through various enemies like it was nothing. It was...so amazing. She's never seen somebody fight like this before, not even Peter... She let out a small gasp as Cody took a sudden hit from the side and was sent skidding across the floor. Glaring at the creature from his hood, she flew out while keeping herself incognito until reaching the creature. Before it could attack again, she sprinkled some of her pixie dust onto it which caused it to float into the air.

Flying back to Cody, she landed in his hood and tapped his cheek to gain his attention. "Huh, Tinkerbell? What are you-?" Cody glanced back at her in confusion before seeing what she was pointing at. Smiling, he thanked her before jumping to his feet and tossing his keyblade as hard as possible at the Heartless. Seeing another Heartless heading in his direction, he began to run after his keyblade. Keeping his eye on the Heartless, he heard a grunt as his keyblade impaled the one Tinkerbell incapacitated.

At that moment, the other Heartless jumped at him so Cody re-summoned his keyblade and basically backhanded the Heartless except...using the keyblade...so back-keyblading? Anyway, it was sent skidding back into the wall where it was destroyed as Bridgette's sais impaled it in the chest.

Yelling a quick 'Thanks!' to Bridgette, he felt Gwen land behind him. "So, I've noticed that you've really gotten into destroying things with your scythe...should I be concerned?" Cody questioned Gwen who just let out a 'hmph' before spinning around him and slicing down a Heartless as Cody did the same move and sliced one that was heading towards her. Seeing a group of Heartless charging towards them, he slammed his keyblade into the ground.

"Gwen jump on!" Cody yelled to her. Looking back, she saw the threat and then how Cody was positioning the keyblade. Nodding her head, she jumped onto his keyblade and was sent flying into the air by Cody who proceeded to run off to fight more Heartless. Looking down at the group of Heartless, Gwen let a wild smile form on her face as she brought her scythe up.

"Cody's right, I am enjoying this more than I should!" Gwen yelled as she fell to the ground and slammed her scythe down in the center of the group which sent out a shockwave that proceeded to destroy the entire group of Heartless. With a smile on her face, she brushed some hair out of her eyes before running off to continue fighting.

Bridgette cartwheeled over to Lindsay and threw a sai to destroy a small Heartless heading in their direction. Looking over at Lindsay, she saw the girl's cell phone hanging from her hip.

"Lindsay, how much time until we have to be back?" Bridgette questioned her fellow blonde as she threw her second sai and watched it sail straight through two Heartlesses' heads. Shooting a fireball, Lindsay quickly grabbed her cell phone and turned it on only to gasp.

"Oh no! We only have three minutes!" Lindsay yelled in shock which caught everyone's attention. Clenching his teeth, Cody let out a yell as he swung his keyblade and released a burst of pure energy from the keyblade that destroyed the Heartless in front of him. Looking at each other, Bridgette and Gwen nodded their heads before Gwen jumped behind Cody and grabbed his shoulder. As he looked back at her with a questioning gaze, he found himself being hoisted into the air and tossed across the room towards the Courtyard entrance.

"Hurry on in and save Alice! We'll be right behind you!" Gwen yelled as Bridgette through the present box to Cody who barely caught it. Looking at his friends, he sighed before nodding his head knowing that this was the only way they could save the young girl. Turning around, Cody ran into the Courtyard while wishing everyone luck.

Jumping back to group with her friends, Gwen glanced at the two. "Sooo...I know we're strong, but these Heartless will not stop spawning...what do we do?" Gwen questioned them.

Before Bridgette could answer her, Lindsay held her hand out and released a Fire at the Dark Portal. The second it impacted it, the portal was disrupted and slowly fizzled out of existence. "I did it!" Lindsay cheered while jumping up and down in excitement. Looking at each other in shock, the surfer and the goth slowly smiled before heading back into the fight as Lindsay continued her assault on the Dark Portals.

* * *

 _Wonderland - Queen's Court_

Running into the courtyard, Cody fell over for a moment to catch his breath before continuing until stopping in front of the Queen who frowned at the sight of him. At that moment, a small dinging sound was heard which signified that Cody had just barely made it. Glaring at the Queen, Cody glanced over and saw Alice peeking out at him from her cage with a small smile on her face. Smiling back at her, Cody felt his lips begin to fall as he heard the Queen chuckling at him.

"So you're back huh? I don't see any kind of evidence on you. Does this mean that I was right? Of course it does! I'm never wrong! I am the Queen after all! Ohohohoho!" she began laughing while covering her mouth with the back of her hand. Wincing at the sound of her voice, Cody summoned his keyblade and smashed it into the ground to catch her attention.

"Yeah, not so much. I have the evidence. Now if you will kindly shut your face, I will present it," Cody so kindly put it making her growl in anger. Pulling out the box, he took the top off and tossed the box a few feet away from him. Before anyone could blink, a poofing sound was heard before one of the armored Heartlesses appeared causing the Queen to yell in shock. This caught the Heartless's attention as it turned and jumped at her.

As soon as it shot out its hand to try and steal her heart, Cody impaled it with the keyblade and watched as it was destroyed and released the small heart into the sky. Now just inches away from the Queen's fear filled face, Cody smirked at her. "So, I think that proves who is right...and who is wrong...right?" Cody questioned the Queen who was still shivering in fear. Jumping down in front of Alice's cell, he saw the bright smile on her face as he walked over to unlock it.

"You ready to get out of there Alice?" Cody questioned the young girl who nodded her head with a large smile on her face. Chuckling, Cody reached out to unlock the hatch only to gasp as the cell was pulled into the air by a lever attached to the back of it. Hearing Alice gasp, Cody turned around and glared as he saw a fuming Queen of Hearts.

"Article #29: Anyone who defies the Queen...is GUILTY!" the Queen yelled as the Card Soldiers surrounding them came running at Cody who groaned in anger as he felt the fatigue from the earlier fight begin to settle in. Looking up at the cell, Cody began to roll his shoulders like he's seen fighters on TV do before a fight.

Looking over, he saw an axe heading his way from one Card Soldier while another one tried to attack him with a lance. Bending backwards, he just barely dodged the attacks and quickly brought his keyblade up to send them flying several feet back.

Seeing more soldiers coming at him from his left, he threw his Keyblade at them before hearing something coming from his right. Before he knew what was happening, he found himself holding back the axe of one soldier with his bare hands. Blinking in shock, he grit his teeth as he began pushing back against the Card Soldier to try and overpower it. Seeing that they were at a stand still, Cody looked around before spotting another soldier heading his way.

"Tinkerbell hold on!" Cody yelled as he threw himself to the ground and rolled to the side while dragging the soldier with him. As he was coming back up, he tossed the soldier at the other one and cheered as they were sent spinning away. Re-summoning his keyblade, he looked over and spotted something that had not been there a few minutes ago. Some small tower with...wheels on two sides. Raising an eyebrow, he looked over and saw how Alice's cell was suspended in the air.

"Maybe..." Cody muttered to himself before running over to the Tower. As soon as he reached it, he grabbed the wheels and began pulling it down as quick as he could. Hearing the creaking sound of the cell lowering to the ground, Cody continued until the wheel stopped. Pulling his keyblade back, he smashed it into the wheel and knocked it off the tower to keep the soldiers from lifting Alice back up. Leaping over the top of the small tower, he began spinning the other wheel.

Right as he was about to finish, he heard a shout come from behind him. Bringing his keyblade up, he quickly blocked the attack and, using the forward momentum as he countered, he was able to rip the wheel off the tower and toss it at the soldier. Letting out a loud pained sound, Cody watched the Card Soldier fly through the air and crash onto the ground. Wincing at how bad that probably hurt, he silently apologized before turning around and looking at Alice's cell.

Running over to the cell, he ducked and dodged various attacks from the Card Soldiers until he reached it. Grabbing the latch, he yanked it loose and watched as the cell door opened.

"No! Stop him!" the Queen ordered only to be shot backwards by a fireball as Lindsay, Bridgette, and Gwen ran into the Courtyard. Looking around, Gwen and Bridgette sweatdropped as they realized things must not have gone as smoothly as they had hoped.

As soon as the cell door opened, Alice ran out and hugged Cody tightly around his waist. Smiling, he lifted the girl into his arms and turned to leave only to feel his hood shift. Glancing back, he saw Tinkerbell fly out of his hood. "Tinkerbell...what are you doing?" Cody whispered back at her. She didn't respond for a moment before flying back and landing in his hood. Deciding to question it later, he rushed pass the Card Soldiers, joined his friends, and ran out into the Bizarre Room.

* * *

 _Wonderland - Bizarre Room_

The teens continued running until they entered they room that they had previously fought so hard to exit. Catching their breath, Cody looked around and saw that everything was pretty much back to normal except for the odd vines. "Looks like you three took care of things after I left," Cody told them with a smile on his face causing them to laugh.

Gently setting Alice on the ground, Cody brought his hands up to his hips and smiled brightly at the young girl who smiled back at them. Doing a curtsy, Alice thanked the group for saving her life. Bending down to be eye level with the girl, Cody gently petted the top of her head.

"It was no problem at all Alice. I would never let someone who was innocent be punished for no good reason," Cody told the young girl who smiled back at him. Standing back up, Cody turned to his friends and was about to speak, but he was cut off as they heard a shuffle coming from the ceiling. Looking up, the group gasped as they saw a huge Heartless sticking to the ceiling out of sight.

"Alice! Hide!" Cody ordered which the girl quickly listened to as she ran off and hid behind one of the large chairs. The Heartless chose that moment to let go and fall to the ground. Watching it slowly fall to the ground, Cody's eyes widened as he saw where its landing would be. Shooting forward, he shoved Lindsay to the side which shocked the ditzy blonde. Everyone froze as they watched Cody get smashed beneath the large Heartless's foot.

There was silence for a moment before a large battle roar erupted from Gwen's lips, "Die you bastard!" Before anyone could blink, Gwen had shot forward and smashed her scythe into the side of the Heartless's large head causing it to stumble backwards. Immediately upon impact, Gwen spun her scythe in her hands and swung it back at the Heartless and knocked it to the ground using all her strength. Before it could move, Bridgette appeared above it with an emotionless look on her face.

"Perish." Bridgette said as her sais fused into a large double-sided trident. Right as the Heartless tried to respond, Bridgette impaled its head with the trident while bringing her other hand up. "Thunder." Bridgette muttered as a large bolt of electricity fell from the sky and travelled into the Heartless while using the trident as a conduit.

While Gwen and Bridgette were attacking the large Heartless, Lindsay was sitting by Cody while Alice came running over to him. Lindsay was looking at him in shock with slight tears in her eyes while Alice collapsed to the ground and began to shake him.

"Cody, Cody are you okay?" she asked the keyblade wielder, but he remained silent as he lied on the ground. Clenching her teeth, Alice continued shaking him to try and wake him up, but she continued to receive no response.

"It's my fault. I should have been quicker at dodging. Now Col-No, now Cody is hurt. I'm an awful fighter on my own that's why everyone is always telling me what I should do when we begin fighting. Now thanks to my incompetence, Cody is hurt..." Lindsay clenched her fists while her head fell down slightly.

The two girls sat by Cody in silence while looking at the injured boy. Unaware to both, Tinkerbell had been thrown from his hood seconds before Cody had been smashed down to the ground. Looking at the kind boy who she befriended in pain, she had no idea what to do. All she could was give people the ability to fly. Oh how she wished that she could heal people.

Walking over to Cody's head while making sure to keep out of the girls' sight. Bringing her small hand up, she gently pressed it against the boy who had promised to reunite her with Peter and saved her from taking an attack that would have been much more fatal to her than it was for him.

Looking to the side as she rested her forehead against his head, she let out a small gasp as she saw Lindsay's book. Ignoring Alice and Lindsay's quiet mutters about hearing bells, she flew around them and landed next to the book. Bringing her hand up, a small light erupted from her hand. Closing her eyes, she focused on her desire to help Cody. Within seconds, the book flew open and the pages began to flip by in extreme speed before stopping at the desired page.

The sound of the pages flipping caught Lindsay's attention. Looking down to her right, she gasped as she saw that her book had opened.

"Now why would this be open?" she muttered as she lifted the book up into her hands. As she was about to close it, her eyes caught the sight of the word on the page. Gasping loudly, she ripped the book open fully.

She kept reading the word over and over again as a tear streamed down her face. Before she could even process it, her hand began rising into the air while a green aura began to emanate from it. Looking from her book to Cody, she smiled weakly as the word, "Cure," escaped her lips.

A green light fell upon Cody's unconscious form. Alice looked on in confusion while Lindsay threw her book back to the ground and watched closely while crossing her fingers. There was silence in their little area as they blocked out the sound of Bridgette and Gwen fighting the Heartless behind them. Tinkerbell moved back to his head and looked at him with hope filling her eyes.

Cody continued to lie on the ground with no movement evident. The girls began to think that Lindsay's spell didn't work when a small twitch of Cody's fingers caught Alice's attention. Gasping, she grasped his hand and smiled brightly. HIs other hand also began twitching while a quiet groan escaped the boy's lips. Lindsay smiled as tears escaped her and began to stream down her face.

Sitting up, the boy gasped as a sharp pain escaped his stomach. Not realizing that he was inbetween two crying girls, Cody's free hand shot into his pouch and pulled out the Potion that he found earlier in the Lotus Forest.

"I hope this works," Cody told himself as he began to gulp the Potion down as quickly as possible. After finishing it, he watched the bottle begin to fade away making him chuckle at how much it resembled a video game. It took awhile, but Cody felt the pain begin to slowly fade away.

That was around the same time that he noticed how happy yet sad Alice and Lindsay were.

"Uh...you two ok - OOF!" Cody groaned as the two blonde girls tackled him back to the ground and hugged him tightly in relief that he was okay. He felt Lindsay hugging him around the waist tightly while Alice had her arms wrapped around his necks and nuzzled his cheek.

Confused, Cody began to pry himself away from the two girls and stared them in the eyes. "Girls, why are you so upset? And...relieved?" he questioned the two who just looked at him before motioning their heads towards the Large Heartless which Cody just now noticed. The sight of it instantly brought back the memory of tossing Lindsay, and later Tinkerbell, out of the way as it fell to the ground on top of him. Rubbing his stomach, he frowned as he rose back to his feet.

"Oh...don't worry you two, I'm fine now. I promise. Lindsay, please do me a favor and watch after Alice for me. I need to reassure Gwen and Bridgette that I'm fine. They look...upset," Cody told Lindsay who just nodded her head. She wanted to help him, but that Cure spell took a lot out of her; especially, since she had shot so many other spells earlier. As she motioned Alice back to her previous hiding spot, Cody felt small hands on his cheek which made him smile.

Bringing his hand up, he rubbed Tinkerbell's head with his index finger. "Don't worry Tinkerbell, I'm okay. I'm just happy that you and Lindsay are okay. Now, I need to help Gwen and Bridgette. Why don't you settle back into my hood. I promise not to get hit again," Cody reassured the small fairy who nodded her head and jumped back into the hood.

As soon as he made sure that Tinkerbell was secure, Cody summoned his keyblade and narrowed his eye at the Heartless who had injured him. "Time for some payback," Cody whispered to himself before running forward at full speed. As he got closer, he looked at Bridgette in surpise at her double-sided trident.

 _"Since when did she have that?"_ Cody thought to himself before shaking his head and smirking as he saw the perfect opening for him. Right as Gwen smashed it backwards, Cody jumped behind it and swung his keyblade back at it with as much strength as he could causing it to crash to the ground while the girls looked on in confusion since Lindsay was still over there.

The sight of Cody standing up, holding his keyblade, with a large smirk on his face.

"CODY!" Bridgette and Gwen yelled in shock before said keyblade wielder shot forward pass them and brought his keyblade up.

"I hope that I've been watching Lindsay do this enough," Cody whispered while staring straight at the Heartless's face. Right as it began to rise back to its feet, Cody shouted, "FIre!" as a large fireball shot out and smashed into it.

The amount of damage that it had already suffered plus the direct shot to the head was apparently too much for it to handle as it let out a howl of pain before collapsing backwards while the Darkness began to swallow it. As it faded away, a Heart rose from the body and disappeared from view.

Smiling at the sight, Cody began to breathe hard as the backlash of using a spell for the first time began to hit him. "Lindsay really does have a great amount of stamina if she can shoot as many spells as she did today without suffering this backlash," Cody stated while his respect for Lindsay grew even more.

Before he could stand back up to full height, he felt two sets of arms wrap around him from behind and shove him to the ground. "Ah!" Cody yelled as he hit the ground. This already happened like two minutes ago!

"You're okay! I was so worried about you Cody!" Bridgette yelled as she tightened her grip on him.

Gwen looked to the side and even though she didn't say anything, her grip on him did tighten which caused a small blush to form on his face. The small part of him that did still have feelings for her began to beat wildly while another part of the heart began beating as well.

Feeling the slight pain he still had begin to emerge again, he pushed himself up and gently pried their arms off him. Well gently pried Bridgette's off. Gwen's grip...took a little more strength than he wanted to use. Sighing in relief, he looked back at them and flashed them a victory smile.

Walking back over to Lindsay and Alice, the group all cheered in victory.

"Yes! We took out the big bad Heartless and saved Alice! Our work here is done!" Cody happily cheered while jumping up and down. Gwen facepalmed at how childish he was while while Bridgette felt a warm smile form on her face at how carefree Cody could act after something so serious occurred.

Lindsay decided to join the cheering and followed Cody's example by happily jumping up and down with Alice shrugging her shoulders and doing the same.

"Childish as always, huh Cody?" a voice cut through the air. To Alice it was new, but the Total Drama crew knew exactly who it belonged to. Spinning around, Cody gasped at the sight of Courtney who was now standing atop the table that sat in the middle of the room.

Courtney was now wearing a dark green tank top that was tightened around the waist by a black belt while a choker was on her neck. Bringing her hand up, she adjusted the glasses that she was apparently wearing now. Looking closer, Cody blushed as he saw that she was now wearing dark blue and red shorts that were...almost short shorts length. _"Who decided on this outfit for Courtney?! I know she never would!"_ Cody had thought as he tried to hide his blush. On both arms, she was wearing pale silk gloves which reminded him of the gloves she wore while dressed as a princess and on her feet were a normal pair of shoes except they had steel on the front. Glancing at her thigh, he noticed that she had a holder which contained multiple knives. It was even worse since there was another holder on the other side.

Looking into her eyes, he spotted two tear shaped marks on the right side of her right eye and two on the left side of the left eye. Cody blinked in shock. He was worried about her when he didn't see her after their world was lost to the darkness, but she seemed to be okay. So why was he getting an ominous feeling?

Before he could question her, she appeared behind him in a burst of speed with Alice in her arms. "Sorry Cody, but this is necessary in the end," was all he heard before a large behemoth made of energy came charging towards them. Gwen quickly shot in front of it and brought her scythe up to block it with Bridgette backing her up. Cody spun around and faced down Courtney.

"Courtney! What are you doing?! I...I thought we reached an understand back on the island. Heck, I thought we were friends! Why are you kidnapping Alice?!" Cody yelled as he summoned his keyblade. Courtney threw Alice over her shoulder and brought a finger up to her glasses. It was subtle, but Cody could make out small bits of energy being sent from her glasses to the beast.

Smiling sadly, Courtney began backing up into a Portal of Darkness. "Like I said Cody, this will help all of us in the end. I'm sorry," she told him as she disappeared. The second the portal closed, the beast disappeared which allowed the girls to breathe a sigh of relief only for Cody to clench his fist and smash it into the ground.

"All of that...for nothing. We finally find one of our friends," Gwen chimed in with a quiet 'Your friend,' at the sound of Cody talking, "And she kidnaps our new friend! Why? Does this mean some of the other contestants are against us to? If so, what do we do?!" Cody yelled in anger before quietly calming down as the exhaustion from today's events began to catch up with him.

Bridgette frowned slightly before walking over to the upset tech geek. Bending down, she gently placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Cody, I can't really justify Courtney's actions since I'm not even sure why she kidnapped Alice, but I know we can get through to her. When I last saw her, she was almost back to her normal self. Before the whole dating Duncan thing. Maybe, someone is tricking her. I don't see her as the kind to randomly kidnap kids for no reason," Bridgette tried to reassure Cody who let the information sink in. It did sound weird for Courtney to randomly kidnap Alice.

"Yeah Cody, as much as we fought in Season 3, we got pretty close before then. And from what I saw, she wasn't the kind of person to do something this...awful. Get back at me during a challenge definitely, but kidnap an innocent kid, yeah no," Gwen also reassured Cody who was actually shocked that Gwen was trying to defend Courtney.

Sighing, he stood back to his feet and turned around to face his friends.

"You two are right. Someone must be tricking her and any of the other contestants if there's more. We have to get through to them, even if that means we have to use any means necessary," Cody told them while tightening his grip on the keyblade.

The serious mood was ruined though when they heard the Doorknob behind them yawn and speak.

"What a ruckus...it ruined my perfectly good nap. *Yawn*" it yawned again which is when Lindsay spotted a light coming from its mouth. Pointing it out, Cody turned around and looked at it as well. It looked to be...a keyhole?

"What the...Woah!" Cody shouted as the keyblade forced his arm up and shot a beam of light out towards the keyhole. After a moment, a small clicking sound was heard before a weird item burst out. Raising an eyebrow at the strange events, Cody walked over to it and lifted it into the air.

"It...reminds me of our Gummi Ship? Could this be what Cid was talking about?" Cody muttered to himself before shrugging and placing it into the pouch that he was wearing.

"Soo...anyone know what that was all about? Cody?" Bridgette questioned him only for him to raise his hands in his defense.

"No! The keyblade rose upwards by itself. I have no idea what happened!" Cody said in his defense. While this was happening, Lindsay was standing in the back writing in her book using a pen that she was given by Jiminy. It was Jiminy sized.

"Maybe, each world has a keyhole thing that you have to 'lock' to keep Heartlesses from invading? Or something like that?" Gwen offered a suggestion which made Cody and Bridgette think. It sounded feasible. Probably made the most sense of any other explanation they could come up with to.

"So, I guess it's on to the next world huh?" Cody questioned his friends with Gwen and Bridgette agreeing only for Lindsay to stop mid-writing.

"I get to have a shower first though right?! I've sweated so much during this Cody! Please!" Lindsay nearly begged causing the others to sweatdrop and nod their heads before they began their trek back to the spot that would allow them to enter the Gummi Ship.

* * *

 _Unknown Location_

Courtney sighed as she reappeared in the room that she grew accustomed to after she appeared in this strange world. Alice had fallen unconscious as she didn't have the power to stay awake long enough in the Realm of Darkness.

"Here Maleficent, I'm going to go train back in my room," Courtney told the woman in the black robes as she gently placed Alice on the floor and began to head to her room.

"I saw your meeting with the Keyblade wielder and his friends...You aren't going to betray me...are you?" Maleficent questioned Courtney who froze in place before turning around.

"I might feel bad that I have to fight them, but I will not lose my only chance to get our world back by siding with them against you. You have nothing to worry about," Courtney reassured her before leaving the room with Maleficent watching her.

Behind her, a teenager with a cocky grin and a green mohawk stepped out of the shadows. "You want me to keep an eye on Princess?" the boy asked with Maleficent nodding her head.

"Yes, please do," she told him as she lifted Alice into her arms and walked off while leaving the boy smirking behind her.

 **And end of chapter! I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter! So, stuff happened...Hehe, yeah. The Wonderland part of the story is over. The next world is one of my choosing that is not from the game.**  
 **I also want to say that none of the girls have a crush on him yet, they were just worried about their friend. And once again, the relationship between Cody and Alice is that of older brother and younger sister. Just so no one thinks...yeah.**  
 **Also, what did Tinkerbell grab after Cody saved Alice...you'll find out in a few chapters. And Bridgette having a trident, a double sided trident, in terms of great stress her sais fuse together to form it. She can't make it on her own free will until she has a great grasp of her powers.**  
 **Tinkerbell will probably be introduced to the others next chapter. Maybe. I'm not sure.**  
 **Any questions, just ask me in a review!  
Also! One reader has drawn some great fanart of Cody, Lindsay, Bridgette, and Gwen! Their name is MaksmoNero! You should check it out! :D  
More news! I just put a Courtney design pic on my tumblr! Fair warning, it's not that great, but I still hope you all like it. It's on my tumblr, thekitsune. **  
**Harem: Bridgette, Lindsay, Gwen, Courtney, Heather**

 **Confirmed TD villains so far:**  
 **Courtney, Duncan, WIP**

 **Read and review!**


	10. Miraculous Interlude and Beginning

**What's this?! A new chapter already! Yeah, I'm in a Kingdom Hearts mood and the other fic that I was going to upload, well I'm thinking more on it as I want it to be great so I've decided to come back to this for another chapter as I know there are a lot of fans of it! ^^**  
 **I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Total Drama**

 **Chapter 9: Miraculous Interlude and Beginning (aka, Intermission and Paris Pt I)**

While Lindsay was in the back taking a hot shower, Cody was piloting the Gummi Ship through space on their way to another world to investigate. Sitting in his lap was a sleeping Tinkerbell who was tired from her long voyage through space and the events that transpired earlier that day. Behind the keyblade wielder, Gwen sat in her chair once again doodling in a notebook from her bedroom on the ship while Bridgette was using a small monitor that was built into the ship to check out some recent info from Traverse Town and Donald and Goofy. Donald and Goofy have apparently caught wind of a sighting of their king on one world they landed in earlier that day. Back in Traverse Town, apparently one of Leon and Yuffie's friends, a woman named Tifa, has returned to chat about finding some interesting kind of page of a report. From a man named Xehanort apparently.

"We might have to ask them about that next time we stop by," Bridgette muttered to herself as she swiped to another page. Gwen heard her, but she didn't stray her gaze as she was working on a difficult sketch of their fight with that Heartless who injured Cody earlier. She wanted something to remind her of each world. And while that wasn't a good memory, it was still an awesome one with how they easily handled that thing. It was nowhere near as strong as the Heartless they fought back in Traverse Town.

Tinkerbell was curled up on Cody's lap sleeping like there was no tomorrow. She had already agreed to meeting the other girls after she woke up so she was enjoying this quiet time she had before the inevitable meeting with the others. She had a feeling that the second they find out about her existence, she was not going to have a moment to herself. At least Cody let her sleep quietly, speaking of which whatever material that his pants were made of felt really soft...

Glancing down at Tinkerbell, Cody gently spoke up in order to not wake her. "Hey Bridgette, Gwen, I have a question for you two," Cody called back to the girls who quickly stopped what they were doing and looked up at the boy.

Seeing that he got their attention, Cody continued speaking, "Since we now know that Courtney is against, for the time being hopefully, who else do you think could be against us from the show?" The girls looked at him in confusion before nodding their heads as they realized that it was a good question. If one of their own was now an enemy, it meant that more could be as well. So who are the most likely choices?...

"Alejandro and Heather for sure," Gwen and Bridgette both stated without even hesitating. Cody just chuckled to himself as he realized those two were probably the most likely choices. Then again...

"I can see Alejandro being our enemy easily, but Heather...I'm not sure. I mean she wasn't that great of a person in the first season, but she began to try and better herself in the second and third season. She did work together with our team in World Tour after all without a hidden agenda. Sure she tried to build alliances, but nearly everybody in the show, good and bad, built alliances. I'm not sure that she'd be a villain, at least I'm not 100% sure that she would," Cody explained to the girls as he remembered speaking with her in the last few episodes and on the island after World Tour ended. She was a much better person than she originally was.

Gwen just crossed her arms and gave him a blank look. "Cody, she distracted you and let Alejandro knock you into the water where a shark almost ate you. How can you sit there and say she's a better person?" Gwen questioned her friend who just chuckled sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head.

"I don't know. I mean yeah that wasn't a nice thing to do, but I just like to look for the best in people unless I know there is no redeeming qualities in them. Like Alejandro for example, I don't see him changing without a miracle happening," Cody told Gwen who just sighed as she relaxed back into her chair. After that, the girls went back to thinking about other possible contestants.

"Maybe...Chris? I mean he and Chef were on the island when our world was destroyed. So he could be one," Bridgette suggested to the two who immediately nodded their heads at the thought. Chris was a definite possibility.

"What about...Sierra?" Gwen suggested which caused Cody to shiver at the idea of Sierra with powers that could help her out with stalking him or capturing him. He really hoped that she was not one of the contestants they ran across who happened to be against them. Part of him wanted to believe that the nicer side of her, the side that he didn't mind being friends with would keep her from becoming a villain. The other part of him knew that if she found out he was the keyblade wielder, she'd probably take any chance she could get to find a way to him.

Shivering in fear at that last thought, he steered the ship out of the way of an asteroid. "I hope not," Cody muttered under his breath in response to Gwen's suggestion.

Before they could ponder on anymore contestants, the door slid open to reveal a smiling Lindsay wearing a fresh pair of her new magical clothes. "That was a great shower!" Lindsay happily cheered as she moved on over to the other seat in the Gummi Ship. Chuckling, he felt Tinkerbell move around on his lap before settling back down.

 _"She must be dreaming. Hopefully it's about something good. I'm not sure how good the next world we land on will be so any happy moment is a good moment for us,"_ Cody thought to himself as he gently petted her back causing her to smile in her sleep. Leaning back in his seat, Cody sighed happily as he heard Lindsay talk with Gwen and Bridgette. The topic was obviously dropped at the moment, but Cody had a good feeling on one contestant that might have became a villain...and he hoped for Gwen's sake that he wasn't right.

 _"Duncan, I swear if we find you and you are helping out whoever has tricked Courtney into becoming a villain, I will show you no mercy. I don't care what Gwen says, I will beat you into the ground until you come back to your senses,"_ Cody thought to himself as a frown formed on his lips. Glancing to the side, his eyebrow raised as he saw a world coming up. And the interesting thing about it was that he could swear he was seeing the Eiffel Tower at the moment.

"Uh girls...am I going crazy or is that the Eiffel Tower?" Cody called back to the girls who stopped talking and looked out the window. Walking over to it, they did in fact see the Eiffel Tower raised out of it.

"But wait...wouldn't that have been destroyed with our world?" Lindsay asked them while Bridgette and Cody looked at it with pondering faces.

"Maybe, there are other 'Earths' than our own with their own cities like our world?" Bridgette proposed while Cody nodded his head.

"Yeah, it wouldn't be too odd. I mean the fact that there are other worlds out in space that we can travel to is insane enough. So another Earth isn't too odd. Although...I think we should refer to this one as Paris. It would make things easier for us in the long run when we talk about it and our world," Cody brought up the idea to the girls who nodded their heads in response.

Gwen looked down at the world, and she wasn't sure why, but she could feel something magical about this place. And the feeling was making her grimace. "I know we are looking for Duncan and everyone, but do we have to land here? I'm getting a...magical feeling from this world. Like magical girl feeling. I seriously can't handle something like that," Gwen told the others who just sweatdropped at her question. Shaking his head, Cody apologized and turned the ship towards the world.

"Sorry Gwen, but we need to check everywhere. Plus, I'm sure Lindsay is having fun chronicling our adventures so adding another world to it would make her happy," Cody smiled back at them causing Gwen to face palm and groan while Lindsay happily nodded her head as she pulled out her book.

"Yeah! Look look everyone! I've written about our adventure in Travorse Town," the others sweatdropped at that, "And our adventure in...uh...I didn't write the name of the place down. What was it called again Grenda?" Gwen sighed as she had set back down and continued her work on the sketch she was drawing earlier.

"Wonderland," Gwen responded with Lindsay shouting out a 'Thanks!' as she quickly scribbled it down. Cody and Bridgette let out a small laugh as they watched. Gwen's and Lindsay's interactions outside of battle were always humorous to watch.

Cody immediately glanced down as he felt more movement and saw Tinkerbell sit up and stretch her arms while letting out a small yawn. Smiling, he gave her head a small finger pat which made her look up at him with a smile. This small interaction did not go unnoticed though.

"What are you doing Cody?" Bridgette asked Cody as she realized that he was looking down at something on his lap. Cody froze before letting out a small chuckle.

"Well, it'd be easier to show you I guess. Tinkerbell, are you ready to meet my friends?" Cody looked back down while asking that question which confused Bridgette. Who was he talking to? Before she could ask him, a bright light flew off his lap and in front of the girls which caused them to gasp and jump back in shock with Gwen summoning her scythe. Seeing this, Cody immediately stopped the Gummi Ship and jumped inbetween the light and Gwen.

"Woah Gwen! Don't worry, she's a friend. She's not a threat. Just look closer. Pass the light," Cody told Gwen and the others who looked back at the bright light. Narrowing their eyes, they looked closer and began to make out a small figure. Seeing they were still having trouble, the light flew slightly closer which allowed the three girls to finally see the small fairy.

Gwen and Bridgette looked at her in shock while the constant question 'Where did Cody meet her' kept coming to their minds. Lindsay on the otherhand...well, "Oh my gosh! She's so cute!" Quicker than Cody and Tinkerbell could react, Lindsay had pulled the small fairy into a tight hug while squealing happily. And unlike the Cheshire Cat, Tinkerbell couldn't disappear and reappear elsewhere.

Cody quickly moved over to Lindsay and pried her arms apart after remembering how strong Lindsay could get when she was excited. However, all he saw...was nothing. "Lindsay...where's Tinkerbell?" Cody questioned the bubbly blonde who looked down and realized that the fairy was indeed gone. Looking around, the two began searching for Cody's small friend only for Lindsay to begin laughing.

Looking over at her, Cody felt a large blush come to his face as he saw Tinkerbell's head pop out from Lindsay's cleavage with a small gasp escaping the fairy's mouth. Not noticing Tinkerbell, Lindsay kept laughing from the feeling of Tinkerbell's wings fluttering as quick as possible against her skin which to the blonde felt quite ticklish. After getting her head free, Tinkerbell mouth fell into a deep frown as she began to fume over the fact that Lindsay nearly crushed her.

"Um Lindsay...look down again," Bridgette told Lindsay as she realized that Cody was blushing and facing away from Lindsay. Looking at Bridgette in confusion, Lindsay looked back down and gasped as she saw Tinkerbell staring up at her angrily.

"There you are!" Lindsay happily yelled as she gently pulled Tinkerbell free only to gasp as Tinkerbell flew out of her grasp and kicked her in the nose making Lindsay pout. "Owwww..." Lindsay whined as she held her nose. Tinkerbell huffed as she flew back over to Cody and landed on the chair in front of him and frowned up at him. Seeing her frown, Cody just chuckled nervously and glanced to the side.

"Sorry Tinkerbell...if I had known Lindsay would react like that, I would have prepared you," Cody apologized only for her to cross her arms and turn away from him causing him to sigh and scratch the back of his head. Leaning down, Cody continued apologizing only for Tinkerbell to continue to ignore him.

Bridgette just giggled at the sight while Gwen sighed over the whole thing, and Lindsay continued pouting in a chair to the side.

* * *

 _Paris - Streets_

Down below in Paris, civilians were running through the streets screaming in fear as several Soldier and Shadow Heartlesses ran around trying to attack them. One woman fell to the ground and stared back at a Soldier Heartless who stood above her. Gasping, she brought an arm up to guard herself as it jumped at her.

"Iyaaa!" the woman shouted as she closed her eyes and turned away. Right as it was about to hit, she heard a clanking sound followed by something hitting the ground hard. Peeking, she sighed in relief at the sight of a cat themed superhero standing above her with a staff out.

"Now now, I don't know what these creatures are exactly, but you can bet that Ladybug and I will take care of them _purr_ -fectly," the hero said with a grin on his face before slamming his staff into the ground and propelling himself to the rooftop. As the superhero continued on, the woman happily cheered, "Go Chat Noir!"

* * *

 _Paris - College Francoise Dupont_

At that exact moment, a light appeared above a school a few blocks away. Within seconds, Cody and Bridgette were shot out of the light and onto the school rooftop. Cody groaned as he slammed onto the rooftop with Bridgette falling on top of him afterwards.

"Why am I the one who always acts as a cushion?" Cody groaned as he brought his hands up and gently helped Bridgette up while sitting up himself. Seeing that she was on top of Cody, Bridgette felt her cheeks heat up slightly as she moved back quickly and apologized while he just laughed slightly and told her it was fine. The two stood up and looked around only to see that they were on top of a school.

"So...we are on a school...in Paris? Great, so what do we do first?" Bridgette asked Cody while he just looked around to see if anything was going on. As he looked, he spotted a girl with bluish black hair getting chased by multiple Shadow Heartlesses. Pointing them out, Cody summoned his keyblade and shot down at them while Bridgette threw her sais at one heartless to destroy it. The dust from the first one's destruction shrouded Cody long enough to get behind the other ones and cut them down.

As soon as they were destroyed, Cody looked over and helped the girl back to her feet as she had tripped while she was being chased. As soon as she stood back up, Bridgette had landed next to them and smiled at the girl.

"Hello there, I'm Bridgette and this is my friend Cody. What's going on?" she asked the girl who looked at them in shock for a second before shaking her head and smiling back at them.

"I'm Marinette Dupain-Cheng. I'm not exactly sure. While akuma attacks are common, I have no idea what these things are. They appeared earlier today and are causing a havoc among the civilians," Marinette explained to the two who looked at each other in confusion before looking back at Marinette.

"Okay. Find somewhere safe to hide. Bridgette and I are used to fighting these things so we'll take care of everything. Our friends should be around here as well so hopefully we can take care of things quickly before anybody gets hurt," Cody told Marinette before looking over at Bridgette and nodding right before running off. Smiling to herself, Bridgette let out a sigh while muttering, "Knucklehead," under her breath as she chased after the boy.

As soon as they left, Marinette looked at them in shock before running off and hiding behind some rubble. As soon as she ducked down, a small ladybug themed creature flew out of her purse.

"Tikki, do you have any idea on what's happening?!" Marinette questioned the small creature. Tikki looked around with clear distress on its face before shaking its head 'No.'

"I'm not sure Marinette, but I do know that at a time like this, the citizens need someone to give them hope and to reassure them that everything will be okay," Tikki told Marinette who looked around before gripping her fist over her chest and nodding. Standing up, she waved her hand in front of her right earring while yelling, "Tikki! Spots on!" The small creature was sucked into her earring and her clothes were transformed into a Ladybug-themed super suit.

Deciding to follow the strangers who saved her, she threw her yo-yo out and swung after them to get some information out of them. While they seemed nice, she didn't want to let potential villains out of sight. As she swung after the two teenagers, a large silhouette was perched on a nearby building watching the heroine. Making a growling sound, it jumped off the building and ran off to a building in the distance with a butterfly symbol appearing on its side.

 **And end of chapter! I know it's not as long as the last one, sorry about that, but yeah! New world! It is Paris from Miraculous Ladybug! I love that series and I knew I wanted it to be in this fic at some point. So I decided to have it be the second chapter!**  
 **Now, I keep getting reviews asking me so I will say this now** **THE GIRLS CURRENTLY IN CODY'S HAREM ARE THE ONLY ONES!**  
 **No others will be added unless I change my mind which I don't see happening.**  
 **Now...Request! Could someone draw a pic of Cody (in his Total Drama Hearts clothes) standing back to back with Ladybug (Miraculous Ladybug)? Please! I would be so happy!**  
 **Also...yeah I tried not to do that Lindsay and Tinkerbell scene, but lets face it. With her personality, it is almost impossible to not see Lindsay do something like this.**  
 **Harem: Bridgette, Lindsay, Gwen, Courtney, Heather**

 **Confirmed TD villains so far:**  
 **Courtney, Duncan, WIP**

 **Read and review!**


	11. Miraculous Paris Pt II

**And the next chapter comes out! Haha! We continue where we left off in last chapter! Also, I have important news at the bottom so check it out please!**  
 **I do not own Total Drama or Kingdom Hearts**  
 **Edit: 8/6/2018**

 **Chapter 10: Miraculous Paris Pt II**

The streets were swarmed by various kinds of heartless. The sheer amount were surprising. Citizens were running for their lives while Heartless continued to pop up and attempt to strike the various people. Many citizens were able to barricade themselves inside buildings, but the others that were left on the streets were left helpless.

One such citizen was a darker skinned girl with glasses who was attempting to record the events taking place with her cell phone. "This will be perfect for the Ladyblog. Now if Ladybug and Chat Noir can just show up," she muttered to herself before gasping and leaping up onto a bench to dodge a Shadow Heartless. Feeling her phone buzz, she glanced over and saw that it was from one of her friends. "Sorry Nino, but I can't miss this chance," she whispered as she kept herself out of striking distance of the Shadow Heartlesses.

As she continued focusing on recording everything in front of her, she didn't notice a Large Body Heartless begin to approach her from behind. It slowly trekked it's way up behind her. As the smaller, Shadow Heartlesses kept her attention focused in front of her, she never noticed the Large Body as it finally reached her. As it slowly moved its hand out to grab hold of her, she was completely oblivious to everything that was going on. In just a few seconds, the girl would have her heart stolen...

"Hey! Move!" the girl's head turned to the side where she saw an older boy and girl yelling to her. Looking at them in confusion, she noticed something large behind her. Slowly turning around, she gasped as she finally saw the Large Body reaching for her. Realizing that she was trapped, she closed her eyes and began hoping for a miracle. Thankfully, the miracle arrived in form of a boy holding a large key and a blonde haired girl wielding two sais.

The boy ran down the street as fast as he could with his friend behind him. Holding out his key shaped weapon, he shouted, "Fire!" which sent out a large fireball that burned the Shadow Heartlesses away. After getting rid of them, he motioned to his friend. She nodded back and dashed past him. The girl on the bench was shocked as she felt herself moving. Opening her eyes, she saw the blonde haired girl smiling down at her as she got away from the Large Body Heartless.

"Hey, I'm Bridgette and that's Cody. We can handle this. Just get to a safe location. I saw a building to the west that hasn't been barricaded yet and it does not have any Heartless surrounding it yet," Bridgette told the girl who looked past her and gasped as Cody slid in front of the Large Body and smacked it aside using his keyblade. Bridgette noticed this so she quickly snapped her fingers in front of the girl's face which got her attention.

"Did you hear me?" Bridgette asked the girl who nodded her head and followed the girl's instructions, but she made sure to continue recording as she ran.

Bridgette ran back over to Cody's side and held her sais out in front of her. Cody kept himself situated in his normal stance while watching the Large Body. He knew how these things acted by now. After hurting them enough, they would enter a rage and attack with even more force. The question is: Did he hurt it enough to cause that? As they watched the Large Body, they didn't notice a ladybug dressed individual swinging in from the side.

Landing on a tree branch, the individual kept watch over the two teens as they squared off with the Heartless. "Okay...show me if you are allies or threats," the individual stated as she kept watch over the two.

The Large Body slowly rose back up to its feet and glared at the Keyblade wielder and his friend. The two glared back at it with Bridgette having an extra amount of killer intent behind her glare. Seemed she still held a grudge from Wonderland... The Large Body smacked its stomach before charging at the two at full speed. Cody quickly bent down and, before Bridgette could say anything, threw Bridgette up into the air right before holding his keyblade up to block the full brunt of the heartless's attack.

As she fell back down to the ground, Bridgette spun around and tossed a sai into the Heartless's body which made it scream out in pain as it began to slow down. Cody immediately maneuvered the keyblade further down until it caught onto the ground which forced both Cody and the Heartless to stop. Using the receding momentum, Cody shot himself forward and sent the Large Body backwards with a kick that made it stumble before falling down.

Seeing her chance, Bridgette resummoned her second sai and ran at the heartless. As she got closer, Bridgette narrowed her eyes as she leapt over a trash can and into the air. Bringing the sais up and over her head, she fell down onto the Large Body where she impaled her sais into its stomach. Feeling a surge of strength, Bridgette shouted, "Lightning Pillar!" before flipping backwards off it. Cody's eyebrow raised at the random name before his mouth fell open as a large bolt of lightning shot down from the sky and incinerated the Heartless.

Grabbing her sais, Bridgette looked up at Cody and giggled at the shocked expression on his face. "Hehe, I don't know where that came from, but it was rather impressive wasn't it. Maybe fighting next to Lindsay caused her magic to rub off on me," Bridgette explained as she walked over to Cody who had finally began to pick his jaw up off the ground. Bridgette just giggled again at how cute Cody looked...where did that thought come from?

"Yeah I guess. I wish I could summon a giant pillar of lightning though. That is so awesome!" Cody exclaimed as he de-summoned the keyblade and sat down on the bench they ended up near while fighting. Bridgette de-summoned her sais, but remained standing. Cody bent forward and rested his chin on his hands.

"Speaking of Lindsay though, we need to find her and Gwen as quickly as possible. This city is over run by Heartless and there is no way we can defeat all of them by ourselves," Bridgette told Cody who nodded his head in agreement while thinking hard.

"They couldn't have ended up too far from our location. We were all transported off the Gummi Ship at the same time," Cody told Bridgette before smiling as he felt Tinkerbell shift in his hood. Reaching backwards, he began petting the top of her head with his finger which caused her to sigh happily. Bridgette smiled at her friend before noticing movement coming from their left. Before Cody could react, she had summoned a sai and tossed it at the person who let out a loud 'Eep!' as they jumped away.

Cody covered his heart in shock at the sudden action. "Bridgette...you have been spending too much time around Gwen. You are beginning to fight like her," Cody told Bridgette who just scratched the back of her head in embarrassment. The person that Bridgette had attacked landed in front of them while looking at Bridgette in slight fear. Cody noticed this and lightly laughed which earned him an upset pout from his friend. The girl who had landed in front of them just continued looking at them while keeping her guard up.

"Who are you two and why are you in Paris? You both arrived around the same time these creatures did. While you are fighting them that doesn't necessarily mean that you aren't connected to them in some way," the girl questioned the two. They looked at her in shock before looking at each other.

They weren't sure if they should explain the whole keyblade and heartless thing...then again the whole city is over run by them. Looking back at the ladybug themed superhero, they both smiled.

"Okay we'll explain what is happening, but after we finish...I have a question for you if you don't mind," Cody told the girl who looked back in shock before nodding her head seeing that it was fair. Cody and Bridgette began a much simplier explanation of who they were by saying they were travellers who kept people safe from these creatures, the Heartless. They didn't lie about what the Heartless were and what they did. It took a few minutes, but they finally finished and looked at the girl who looked back at them with an uncertain face.

"Honestly, that sounds like you just made everything up, but...the fact that I am seeing these things with my own eyes...I guess I'll have to believe you two after all," Ladybug stated while smiling at the two causing them to sigh in relief, "Now you had a question for me?"

"Yes I did Marinette. Do you mind answering our question?" Cody asked the girl while Bridgette just looked over at him in confusion. Ladybug just smiled and nodded her head as she waited for the question. She didn't notice the large smile bloom on Cody's face though. Bridgette still looked at him in confusion before looking back over at Ladybug and realizing what Cody was doing which caused her to smile as well.

Ladybug continued waiting for the question before realizing what Cody just asked...well more specifically what he had just referred to her as. "Wait...did you just call me, Marinette?" Ladybug hesitantly asked Cody who just smiled and nodded his head. "W-Why though?! I'm not Marinette! I am Paris's hero, Ladybug!...You aren't buying this at all, are you?" Cody and Bridgette just shook their heads no with large smiles on their faces.

She sighed as she collapsed to her knees. "Dang it, I've done such a good job at hiding my identity from everyone only for two people who literally appeared out of nowhere to discover my identity. What gave me away?" Ladybug asked Cody and Bridgette who both just looked at each other before bursting out laughing.

"You're kidding right, Marinette?" Cody asked the girl who looked at him in confusion before Bridgette continued for Cody, "Marinette. You look exactly the same except you are wearing a Ladybug costume and eye mask. How no one has found out who you are, I'll never know. The only thing I can think of that would explain why no one has discovered your identity is because you might give off some kind of magic aura that helps hide it. We are wearing magic clothes which might block that out for us."

Ladybug just sighed and nodded her head before standing back up. The trio nodded their heads before they headed for the streets so they could begin taking down Heartless while looking for their friends. What they didn't notice as they ran off was a large monstrous shadow form in the park they were just standing in. The silence was broken by a dark chuckle before the shadow moved after them.

* * *

 _Paris - Streets_

A loud groan echoed throughout the streets of Paris followed by a loud slicing sound and a loud 'Eek!' that seemed to cause another groan to echo out. Zooming into the streets, Gwen was bent over while holding her scythe out. Several heartlesses disappeared in a cloud of smoke. "Of all the people in the group, I had to be stuck with Lindsay..." Gwen muttered to herself in annoyance. She didn't hate the girl and thanks to this whole 'Losing their world and teaming with Cody to bring it back' thing they are friends now, but they still had so many differences.

Gwen could not think of one thing that the two had in common, interests wise, plus the blonde was not the smartest person that Gwen was ever blessed to know. Hearing another shriek followed by the yell of 'Blizzard.' Turning around, she saw two Shadow Heartlesses frozen in place which caused her to sigh before slicing through them with her scythe. Walking over to Lindsay, she placed her hand on the blonde's shoulder and looked her in the eyes.

"Lindsay, you need to grow some courage. We are going to be fighting these Heartless and many more people for who knows how long. If you want to have any chance at surviving this, you need to grow a backbone...otherwise something similiar to what happened back in Wonderland could happen again," Gwen told Lindsay who looked at her in shock for a second before looking down sadly. The memory of a broken Cody fluttering through both of their minds which caused them to shutter.

Tears popped up in Lindsay's eyes, but she quickly wiped them away as she nodded her head. "You're right Grenda...I need to be brave, like Cody. I can't let him nearly get killed again trying to protect me. I would be a totally awful friend if I did that!" Lindsay proclaimed as she tightened her grip on her book. Gwen sighed at the fact she was called by the wrong name, but she smiled at the energy the blonde seemed to gain. Hearing poofing noises, Gwen turned back around and spotted some Soldier Heartlesses.

"Are you ready to show me your courage Lindsay?" Gwen asked the naive blonde. Lindsay still looked slightly uncertain, but she nodded her head and held her hand out with a glare on her face. Within a matter of seconds, several different spells were shouted by Lindsay which sent a volley of elemental attacks at the heartlesses who did their best to dodge each one with a few unlucky ones getting struck and disappearing back into the darkness.

With a smirk on her face, Gwen leapt at a stray Soldier Heartless and quickly cut it down for size. Spinning around, she blocked another Soldier's strike and swipe kicked its legs out from under it which sent it stumbling down to the ground. Spinning the scythe back around, she impaled its chest with the tip of her scythe.

Suddenly, she felt the heat off a fireball fly pass her which made her frown and look back to Lindsay to yell at her only to hear a yell of pain as she turned back and saw a Heartless perish. "Uh...thanks Lindsay," Gwen called back to Lindsay who just smiled.

"Welcome!" Lindsay happily shouted back before turning to shoot another spell at another heartless. Gwen watched the bubbly blonde continue to demolish heartlesses before turning back to face off against her own set of Heartlesses.

"I hope I didn't turn the nicest person in the group into a battle maniac...That's impossible. Yeah..." Gwen glanced back at Lindsay before sighing and bringing her scythe in front of her. She examined the new set of Heartlesses and saw that they were different than previous ones they had fought. They were oddly insect-like with a large bulb of darkness stuck to their stomachs. They were easily the size of her head so they shouldn't be too hard to hit.

"Gwack!" the Heartless suddenly shrieked out as it spat out a large gunk of darkness. Gwen's eyes widened as she bent back as far as she could which allowed her to just barely dodge the attack. Sadly this allowed her to be surrounded by the other ones making her sweat.

"Cataclysm!" a voice shouted out. Before Gwen could react, a boy who looked to be a year or two younger than herself fell down from the rooftops and slammed his hand into one of the heartlesses which caused it to melt away. Seeing this sudden opening, Gwen threw her body to the opening and rolled out of the way before the Heartlesses could shoot their attacks at her. As soon as she shot up to her feet, Gwen threw her scythe in a boomerang type fashion causing it to slice through these new Heartless before spinning back to her hand.

"Thank goodness...thanks...the hell?" Gwen muttered as she finally got a good look at the boy who saved her life. He was dressed up as a black cat superhero...are you kidding her. Growling, she silently promised to cause Cody pain for this. She knew there was a good reason to not come here.

"Thank goodness I got here in time. I would hate it if you _purr_ -ty ladies had gotten hurt," the hero flashed them a smile only to pause as he could have sworn a black flame started to emanate from Gwen.

"Stupid...puns...to...I swear Cody! I will get you for this!" Gwen angrily shouted before glaring at the hero. "You! What's your name?!" She demanded while pointing at him.

The hero began sweating nervously while glancing to the side slightly as he saw the furious look in Gwen's eyes. "I...I'm Chat Noir," he nervously answered while biting back a scream of fear as Gwen pointed her scythe at him.

"No...puns...got it?" Gwen questioned him with a furious look causing both Chat and Lindsay to shrink away in fear while any civilians left on the streets ran away in fear. Chat immediately nodded while holding his baton-looking staff up in a defensive position. Gwen continued glaring before nodding stiffly and turning away from him. Walking over to Lindsay, she turned back to face Chat while crossing her arms as her signature frown came to her face.

"So...mind explaining what happened to Paris? We haven't came across this many Heartless since we began our journey. Considering you look like the resident superhero, I figured that you would have a good idea on what happened?" Gwen questioned the feline hero who began scratching the back of his head as he looked around with a slightly clueless face.

"Honestly, today was just a normal day. I have no idea what happened. I was heading down the street earlier when these...things began appearing from small dark portals. They quickly raided the entire city and forced the residents into hiding. Some have been injured while others...I don't know what happened exactly. They were attacked and disappeared after a small crystal-like heart floated from them. You have any idea what happened?" Chat questioned Gwen and Lindsay, both of who went quiet at this information.

Gwen clenched her teeth while gripping her arms tightly. _"So...some people have lost their hearts. If someone is behind this then they will pay,"_ Gwen angrily thought to herself as she grabbed her scythe while looking over at the Heartless in the distance. Lindsay frowned as she remembered what she was told about victims of Heartless.

"Poor people," Lindsay quietly said before pulling up her phone and taking pictures of the area not realizing that Gwen was looking over at her with a questioning glance. Chat looked at the expressions on the girls' faces and his leather cat ears quickly drooped as a pout came to his face almost as if they were real ears.

"I take it...that it means something bad huh?" Chat questioned the girls. Gwen sighed as she looked over at him. "Lets just say...I hope none of your friends were victims of them," Gwen told Chat before running off to attack some Heartless as they drew closer to their location.

Chat looked at them in shock before frowning while Lindsay gave him a sympathetic look before summoning a large bolt of lightning from her Thunder spell to take out three Heartless as they jumped at Gwen. Narrowing his eyes, Chat increased the length of his staff as he shot forward to take on some of the Heartless as well. The three continued fighting as a huge shadow leapt over them and continued heading to the Eiffel Tower.

A figure walked out onto a nearby rooftop with a smirk on their face and their hands in their pockets. "Let's see what my previous opponents can do..." the figure smiled before feeling a throbbing pain in their left hand. Turning around, their grin increased in size when they noticed Cody and his small group fighting through the various hordes of Heartless. "I'm sure Maleficent wouldn't mind a little mischief to play out here. Besides, she wasn't successful in getting help from the villainous individual who resides here," they said before their form was engulfed fully in darkness.

At that moment, both Cody's group and Gwen's group froze as a large roar was heard overhead followed by a volley of flames.

"What the hell?!" both groups yelled simultaneously as they noticed a large black dragon flying over them. Gripping their weapons, the two groups got ready to fight only to hear loud shouts followed by another beastly roar coming from the Eiffel Tower. Looking back and forth, the six teens began to sweat as they felt unsure of what to do.

 **AN Done! Rewrite of chapter 10! Second Part of the Miraculous world is finished and the next part will probably be the end, if it isn't then it will be a short chapter. Just realized this fic was over 40,000 words. First fic of mine to reach that much, I'm rather proud of it ^^**  
 **  
So since no one else entered my cover art contest, the winner is MaksmoNero and he made a really great cover for it! Which is now featured as the cover :) Thank you MaksmoNero! ^^ - (Just noticed that the site cut out Lindsay...sorry! Check out MaksmoNero's deviantart to see the full picture!)**  
 **  
Like I mentioned before, I am posting designs for the characters on my tumblr and I have some that haven't been featured yet in the story so if you don't mind being spoiled than go check it out! (By the way, Heather's appearance is kind of spoiled thanks to being in the cover so sorry!)**  
 **Also for the ones who remember the Tikki part in the original version of the chapter, I'll bring it up in the next chapter so don't worry! :) - By the way, who do you think that person at the end was?**

 **Harem: Bridgette, Lindsay, Gwen, Heather, Courtney**

 **TD Villains: Courtney, Duncan, WIP**

 **Read and review!**


	12. Miraculous Paris Pt III

**AN And the new chapter of Total Drama Hearts! Final part of Miraculous Ladybug world! Also, I am posting a picture of the enemy heading towards the Eiffel Tower from the last chapter on my tumblr.**  
 **NOTE: I EDITED THE LAST CHAPTER SO I RECOMMEND GOING BACK TO READ IT AS I CHANGED SEVERAL THINGS THAT HAPPENED IN IT**  
 **I do not own Total Drama or Kingdom Hearts (or any of the series that appear in here)**

 **Chapter 11: Miraculous Paris Pt III**

Cody's mouth hung wide open as he watched the black dragon fly in circles above them. It didn't help that he could see the outline of a large Heartless hanging off the Eiffel Tower with the screams of civilians echoing through the air. Filling his hand begin to instinctively grip the keyblade, he glanced over at Bridgette and Ladybug. They were both very nervous if the sweat on their foreheads were anything to go by. Another loud roar from the dragon caused him to look back up at it.

"Ladybug...I...I have something important to ask of you," Cody hesitantly began to say which caused her to look over at him with a nervous look. Slowly backing up to her side, Cody leaned over to her, "Bridgette and I will take on the dragon here. You have a partner superhero right? Can you two handle the Heartless over at the Eiffel Tower?" Bridgette and Ladybug both looked at the brown haired teen in shock at what he was asking. He was basically asking her to go fight a huge heartless by herself since they weren't sure if her partner would show up.

"Cody are you crazy? One of us need to go and help her. She's still new to the whole Heartless fighting thing. That thing in the distance looks like it could be on par with the Heartless we fought in Traverse Town!" Bridgette yelled at Cody who flinched at her tone, but looked back at her with a serious expression.

"You think I don't know that Bridgette? I'm trying to think of the powerless civilians here. I can clearly tell that this dragon is more of a threat than that Heartless. If I wasn't so concerned on what this dragon could do, I would go fight that Heartless and leave you two to handle the dragon," Cody explained to Bridgette before turning to Ladybug who looked at him in shock, "Please Marinette, I know it's a lot to ask, but you are our only hope right now. I promise if you can just hold it off until we defeat the dragon, we will come to aide as quickly as we can!"

Ladybug looked at him in shock before looking back at the Eiffel Tower. The screams of the civilians caused her to flinch before sighing and nodding her head. Reaching for her yo-yo, she looked back and gave the two a thumbs up before swinging away. Cody sighed in relief before looking back at the threat right in front of them...well above them.

"I hope you know what you're doing Cody," Bridgette sighed while brandishing her sais. The dragon let out a snort before blowing a large amount of flames down at the two. They quickly jumped to the side and hid behind cars to shield themselves from the fire. Cody narrowed his eyes up at the dragon before letting out a shout and tossing his keyblade at the dragon's face.

"Strike Raid!" Cody shouted as the speed of his keyblade increased. A light began to surround his weapon as the speed continued to increase. The dragon seemed to notice this as it quickly spun around and struck the keyblade with its tail and sent it flying only for Cody to resummon it and throw it again.

The dragon growled before spewing flames out at the keyblade which altered the trajectory of the keyblade and sent it flying into a building. Cody quickly threw himself into a car and slammed the door shut to block the flames while quickly moving to the other side so he could exit the car when the coast was clear.

Bridgette growled as she raised her right sai and shouted, "Thunder!" before pointing the weapon at the dragon. The shout caused it to turn and face her only for the lightning to strike its neck and slam it into the ground. Bridgette took the chance to toss her left sai at the keyblade to knock it free from the building. Cody quickly shot out of the car and grabbed his keyblade while getting back into a defensive stance.

"We won't lose to you!" Cody shouted as Bridgette landed by his side. The sound of a chuckle began to echo around the street before the dragon charged forward at the two teens who gasped and jumped over its head. Sadly, the dragon slammed its tail into both of them and sent them smashing into the ground. The two groaned before Cody spotted the dragon's hand begin to rise above the both of them. Acting on instinct, he threw himself over Bridgette while slamming his keyblade down onto the street in a vertical stance.

Bridgette opened her eyes and saw Cody staring down at her. Before she could ask him what he was doing, a shadow came into view which was followed by an immense weight smashing Cody down onto her. Thankfully, Cody was able to absorb most of the impact with his back while Bridgette only felt the weight without any serious pain striking her body. A loud roar followed the sudden attack as its hand begin to raise back into the air with the keyblade sticking out of it.

 **"You insufferable morons!"** a deep voice erupted from the dragon which only Bridgette as she helped Cody back up to his feet. There was something about the voice though. It was so familiar...Her thoughts stopped working as Cody lifted her into his arms bridal style and jumped over the dragon's tail.

"Bridgette! You need to keep your head in the game!" Cody shouted as he re-summoned the keyblade and shot forward while ignoring the blush that blossomed on the surfer's face. As Bridgette shook her head and re-summoned her sais, a dark blur shot pass her towards the dragon as well. Looking at it in confusion, she was about to warn Cody only to pause as a voice shouted out to her.

"Brittany! Grenda and I are here to help!" Lindsay shouted as she ran next to Bridgette and held her hand out, "Blizzard!" An ice ball shot at the dragon and struck it hard in the face which was followed by Cody and Gwen striking it across the face in an X-fashion. Cody and Gwen landed on the ground while holding their respective weapons out. Everyone paused before the dragon shouted and began to fall to the ground.

Cody sighed in relief as he turned and saw Gwen. Gwen smiled back at Cody as she brought her scythe up. Cody was about to head over to her only for Gwen to suddenly appear in front of him in a burst of speed while bringing her scythe up to him with a terrifying smile on her face.

" **So...Cody,** guess who we ran into...a superhero dressed like a cat who told awful cat puns...I told you I was getting a magical girl feeling before we came here...I don't care if it was a boy...it was just as bad..." Gwen trailed off as she kept walking towards Cody who brought his hands up in a nervous fashion.

"I-I-I'm sorry Gwen, I didn't think that would happen, but we needed to look everywhere so we could find our friends. I...Uh, why are you holding that scythe up at me...Gwen, I don't like that look in your eye...Gwen!" Cody shouted as he quickly bent backwards to dodge the attack. Holding his keyblade up with a nervous look on his face, Cody began backing away slowly before seeing Gwen's smile turn into a frown as she began to run at him. "Ah!" Cody yelled as he began running away as quickly as he could while Gwen chased after him with a promise of pain in her eyes.

Lindsay just giggled at the sight and whispered about how 'cute' the two looked. Bridgette on the other hand walked over to the dragon and began looking at it. There was something about it that seemed to emanate something very familiar. Looking closer, she slowly reached out to touch its face only to freeze as its eye opened. The other three teens froze as they heard Bridgette scream in shock.

* * *

 _Paris - Eiffel Tower_

Ladybug landed on the street and stared up at today's threat to Paris. She shuddered at the sight of it. It was enormous, easily the same size as King Kong from the old King Kong movie. The creature had large, clawed hands that it used to hold itself onto the side of the Eiffel Tower. It's entire body was light purple with red streaks running across its body. Looking closer, she could swear that she saw Ladybug spots on different parts of its body. On the back, were two large butterfly wings with ladybug spots on them.

Its head was massive while its mouth was littered with incredibly sharp teeth. it had two antennas sticking out of its head with large eyes on both sides of its head.

Ladybug felt her heart stop for a second before shaking her head and narrowing her eyes. _"Okay Marinette. You can do this. You and Chat Noir face threats like this every week!...but Chat isn't around...and this thing...is not like all those other threats. I can't just de-akumatize it...Please hurry Cody and Bridgette,"_ Ladybug thought to herself before throwing her yo-yo at the Eiffel Tower so she could swing up to the huge Heartless...mm lets call it the Lady-Papillon thanks to its Ladybug and Butterfly aspects.

"You're going down you horrible creature!" Ladybug shouted as she released her yo-yo and soared through the air. Seeing it swing its large arm down at her, she quickly propelled her body over it and used the momentum to strike it hard in the face with her foot. Bouncing off it, she leapt into the Eiffel Tower to keep it from grabbing her. The Lady-Papillon glared at her and tried to smash its fist through the tower to reach her, but it screamed out in pain as its fist refused to break through the metal.

Ladybug flinched as it leaned in and roared at her which allowed her to see its sharp teeth making sweat form on her brow. Where was Chat Noir when she needed him?

"Here milady!" Ladybug snapped her attention up as a black cat themed hero jumped above the Heartless and smashed his staff onto its head which caused it to flinch before throwing Chat off and over to Ladybug who used her yo-yo to catch him.

"Finally kitty! Where the heck have you been?!...sorry I'm just really stressed. This isn't the normal type of enemies that we face," Ladybug mentioned which caused Chat to smile and laugh back in agreement as he balanced himself on the part of the tower he was on.

Gripping his staff, he extended it a good three feet as he looked back at the Heartless. "That is true milady, but we are still Paris's superheroes so we have to put our all into defeating this creature. My friends are back there dealing with that dragon so we have to return the favor and deal with this thing," Chat told Ladybug before jumping at the Heartless to strike.

Ladybug noticed him mention that his friends were back where she was just at, but she never saw anybody else there except Cody and Bridgette. Maybe he had met their friends while walking around? It doesn't matter at the moment. She began spinning her yo-yo at insane speeds as she blocked small blobs of darkness that the Heartless shot at her. Chat landed on its left arm and ran up it until he reached its head where he smashed his much longer staff into it with all his strength.

This caused it to roar as it lost its balance and began to fall back to the ground. Sadly, it corrected itself as it began to flap its immense wings to keep itself in the air. Chat narrowed his eyes as he jumped back to the Eiffel Tower and landed next to Ladybug. "You have any plans milady? This thing is simply too large for us to defeat with force," Chat questioned Ladybug who looked up at Lady-Papillon with a questioning look.

Maybe, maybe they could wrap it up with her yo-yo and hold it here until Cody and the others showed up to destroy it? They had more than enough strength to destroy something this size if their earlier displays were anything to go by. They might not be able to hold it in place that long though. While their kwamis gave them superhuman strength, it was nowhere near enough to cause it actual pain if the small flinch from Chat striking it was anything to go by.

The only way they could win without Cody and his friend's help is...Chat! "Chat, if I can distract it then maybe you could get in and use your Cataclysm on it. That could destroy it!" Ladybug quickly shared her plan with him only to frown as she saw him shake his head no.

Before she could question him, he brought his hand up to show his ring. The cat paw on it had already began to flash which signified that he was close to turning back to normal "I used it once already to save someone. I don't know if I have enough power to use it again, and if I do then I'll immediately turn back to normal and fall to my death. We are nearly at the top of the Eiffel Tower," Chat explained which made Ladybug groan in annoyance.

Looking back up, she quickly began to run through more plans before shaking her head. "Okay then, I'll distract it long enough for you to go and replenish your kwami. If you do then you should be able to come back and use your Cataclysm without worry. Now go kitty!" Ladybug yelled before swinging off towards Lady-Papillon without listening to Chat's arguments with that plan.

Chat groaned before leaping down the tower and into the city to find a place to turn back to normal so he could hurry with Ladybug's plan. Back above the city, Ladybug had swung around the Heartless's body and landed on its back where she did her best to hold on thanks to the force of its wings flapping. "Please hurry everyone..." Ladybug muttered as she gripped her yo-yo tightly in her hand.

* * *

 _Paris - Streets_

Cody yelled in pain as the dragon smashed its hand onto him while his friends laid on the ground in the background. "No...I can't...lose now..." Cody groaned in pain as he tried to fight back, but the dragon just narrowed its eyes and applied more pressure causing Cody to gasp.

They let their guard down for a moment which was all the dragon had needed to take them down. Shit! How was Cody suppose to go and help Marinette now?! He basically sent her to her death! Gritting his teeth, he glared back up at the smirking dragon. Why did this dragon seem so dead set on beating them into the ground? It was like it knew them or someth...wait? Looking above the claws that rested next to his head he spotted an almost familiar bracelet.

It was much larger now, but he had definitely seen it before...who had?

 **"You lose** _ **mis amigos**_ **,"** the dragon spoke with a toothy grin causing Cody's blood to freeze as he looked it in the eyes. It couldn't be...could it?

"A...Alejandro?" Cody asked which earned him a very loud laugh. Looking back down at Cody, the dragon cocked its head and smirked.

 **"What gave it away?"** the dragon mocked the keyblade wielder as it brought its hand up before swinging it back down and smacking Cody off to the side into a car. Cody let out a large groan as he tried to pick himself off the ground only to feel the ground shake as Alejandro began to approach him. **"I must say...I am very disappointed. Then again we are talking about you so I shouldn't be too surprised."**

Cody growled as he summoned his keyblade and tried to stand back up only to get smashed back into the ground by Alejandro's tail. Why? Even on another world, he loses to Alejandro?! Growling angrily, he gripped his keyblade as he quickly spun over. This obviously caught the latin teen turned dragon offguard as Cody sliced through the portion of Alejandro's tail that was pinning him to the ground. A loud roar flew through the air before Cody shot to his feet and yelled, "Strike Raid!" as he tossed the keyblade over and over again at Alejandro.

Thanks to the pain from the tail getting cut off, Alejandro was unable to protect himself from the barrage of keyblade strikes. Cody growled in anger and pain as he kept throwing the keyblade. Unfortunately, Alejandro, after using his power to rid his dragon form of the rest of the tail, was able to go on the defensive by blocking the strikes with his wings which caused the keyblade to bounce off harmlessly.

"Why are you and Courtney even against us to begin with?! I get you hate us, but we are trying to bring our world back and find our friends! Surely you want to see your family again?!" Cody angrily shouted at Alejandro who remained quiet. Cody breathed deeply as he tried to regain his stamina in case Alejandro attacked again. While he stood there, he glanced over at his friends and saw that they were beginning to come back around from the surprise attack.

 **"What family do I have to look forward to? My brother is the only one who matters in my family. And friends, we both know I do not have any. All I care about now is this power that I have received. I'm going to keep this power and destroy anyone who gets in my way. Everyone else from our world who is 'with me' are idiots who are being fooled into believing that we can get our world back by doing what we are doing. I am the only one intelligent enough to realize that they are being played. I do not care about anyone! You're lucky I didn't kill you in the beginning you runt! The only reason I haven't is because Maleficent threatened to take this power away from me if I did! She didn't say I couldn't beat the hell out of you though!"** Alejandro shouted in anger as his wings shot out which sent a large wave of air out that caught Cody offguard. This left Alejandro enough time to smash his large dragon skull into Cody's body and send him flying.

Yelling in pain, Cody hit the pavement and rolled before finally stopping on his face. Bringing his hand up, he quickly checked on Tinkerbell and sighed in relief when he saw that she was okay. Slowly pushing himself up, he looked up at Alejandro and frowned while ignoring the small amount of blood trailing down his face.

 _"So Courtney and the others with them are being tricked by whoever gathered them. Good. That means they aren't evil. Alejandro though knows what the person is planning and doing nothing to inform the others. I don't understand why Alejandro is so antagonistic towards his family or me, but that doesn't matter right now. He has to be the one who lead these heartless to Marinette's world. He put everyone in danger. I need to defeat him and drive him away from this world! Then I can seal the keyhole, and this world will be safe!"_ Cody thought to himself as he brought his keyblade up. Alejandro just laughed as he saw that Cody's arms were shaking.

 **"Give it up! You can't defeat me! I took out your pathetic friends, and I'm going to defeat you next! Just be happy I'm not going to kill you this time!"** Alejandro yelled out which caused Cody to flinch as he began to realize that whatever kind of power Alejandro received...it had to be poisoning his mind. The latin teen was an evil mastermind in the competition, but he never went so far as to try and kill someone.

Cody braced himself as he saw Alejandro shoot forward. Bringing his keyblalde up, he just barely blocked the large dragon hands that were coming at him. Gritting his teeth, he felt himself getting pushed back as Alejandro kept pushing forward. Biting his lip, Cody did his best to push back, but he knew that he wouldn't be able to overpower Alejandro by himself. Looking down, he quickly went over an idea before nodding. Switching his keyblade's pose, he felt the weapon, and himself, slip down to the ground. Bending backward, he watched Alejandro continue forward above him while Cody was free from the clash.

Breathing hard, he stared Alejandro down as he quickly turned around to rush back at him. Swallowing some saliva, Cody looked at the ground as he tried to think of something to fight back.

 _Believe in your friends. Their strength is their to help you._

Cody's head snapped up as a light surrounded him. Alejandro covered his face with his hands while the light continued to grow and began to sparkle off the scales on Alejandro's dragon form. Deciding to ignore it, Alejandro shot forward to go in for a quick attack on his adversary.

Right as he was about to strike, the light vanished and Cody was behind Alejandro with his keyblade in his left hand...and Gwen's scythe in his right. Before Alejandro could react, a large X of light appeared on his chest. "Expand." Cody muttered which made the X grow in size before vanishing. Alejandro could only gasp as the pain began to override his senses.

He collapsed to the ground as the feeling of getting his chest cut open began to flow through his head. He brought his dragon hands up to his chest and felt that everything was in tact, but the pain was still very real. It felt like that...that nerd cut his chest open! Yelling in pain again, Alejandro felt his body get engulfed by shadows as he slowly began to turn back to normal. The pain was too much for him. He needed to head back to Maleficent. She could heal him! He needed to leave now!

Cody's blinked once...and then twice...and three times before jumping and looking down where he saw that he was now holding Gwen's scythe. "What the-! Where did this come from?! What just happened?" Cody turned around and saw Alejandro on the ground in his human form with his hand over his chest. Looking closer, Cody winced as he saw a fresh white scar in the shape of an X on his chest. "Did I do that?" Cody questioned as he looked at his Total Drama enemy.

Alejandro hissed in pain before glaring up at Cody. "I will get my revenge! You got lucky this time! Next time is a different story!" Alejandro shouted before a portal of darkness appeared under him which allowed the teen to fall right in and leave the area.

Cody just stared at the spot Alejandro was at in shock. He had absolutely no idea what just happened. Looking back down, he saw that he was holding Gwen's scythe. Seriously, where did he get this? Feeling his stamina begin to vanish, he realized that his magic reserves were being drained. "Is it because I'm using this?" Cody muttered as he looked back down only to see a light coming from his shirt. The scythe design on his clothes was shining brightly.

"C-Can I use the girl's weapons at the cost of magic? Is this what the designs mean?" Cody muttered as he felt even more tired. Looking back at the scythe, he closed his eyes and thought about de-summoning it. It took a moment, but the scythe finally vanished and went back to Gwen's side. Feeling the draining feeling vanish, he sighed in relief as he fell backwards and stared up at the sky.

The thought of everything he learned from Alejandro began to play through his mind. Someone found a few of his friends/enemies from Total Drama and gave them powers under the promise that if they help then they will get their world back. And as far as he knows only Alejandro is aware that the person is lying to them. He just doesn't care and wants to keep his powers. Groaning, he felt a small hand petting his cheek which caused him to glance and down and see Tinkerbell looking at him in concern.

Smiling, he patted her head with fingers before standing back up. He needed to wake up the others. Marinette still needed their help. "Tinkerbell, you might want to get settled back in. The fight isn't over yet," Cody told the fairy as he walked over to his friends who were finally waking back up. He would tell them everything after saving Marinette. Saving their new friend was more important at the moment.

* * *

 _Paris - Eiffel Tower_

"Ow!" Ladybug yelled in pain as she was hit backwards into the Eiffel Tower. Thankfully, she was able to wrap the line of her yo-yo around it and catch herself. The Lady-Papillon continued flying in front of her before unleashing another roar and throwing its large hand in her direction which caused her to flip backwards into the interior of the Eiffel Tower to protect herself from it again. This thing...it was way too powerful for her to fight by herself. She needed back up.

Breathing hard, she looked back where Cody and Bridgette were and sighed in relief as she saw that the dragon was gone. They must have defeated it so that means they were on their way. Good. She just needed to continue holding the Heartless off and _'Beep'_ Oh come on!

"Not now! I can't be running out of power yet. I know I haven't used the Miraculous Charm yet, but I shouldn't be running out yet. Dang it! Chat isn't back yet and the others haven't shown up. I can't run off to go replenish Tikki!" Ladybug quietly shouted in anger as she swung to the other side of the tower to avoid another strike from the Lady-Papillon.

She held on to the side of the Tower and glared over at the Heartless who was trying to think of a way to get to her. This was not good...she needed to do something.

"Cataclysm!" a voice rang out followed by a black blur coming down above the Heartless. By the time it knew what it hit it, the power from Chat was already surging through its body causing it to scream in pain. Chat quickly jumped back and smirked in victory as he held onto the tower and watched as the Heartless shouted in pain as his power ran through it.

"Good job kitty! That should take care of it!" Ladybug yelled to Chat Noir as he flashed a thumbs up back to her. Chat's power always destroyed whatever it touched no matter how large so...

Lady-Papillon screamed again as it slowly fell to the ground while its form began to fizzle back and forth. The two superheroes were about to sigh in relief when it looked up and charged towards them as its body stopped fizzling. This through them offguard, but they quickly went on the defensive and shot inside of the Eiffel Tower.

"What happened?! My Cataclysm always manages to destroy whatever I hit with it! Why didn't it work on this thing?!" Chat shouted as he shot to Ladybug's side.

"I...I have no idea! That should have worked! If that didn't work, we can't really do anything!" Ladybug shouted back at Chat as the Heartless began to act even crazier as it finally managed to punch its way through the tower. The two young heroes froze for a split second before dodging it.

"I hate heartlesses!" a loud voice screamed before the Heartless screamed in pain. The two looked back and saw a girl with a scythe fall down above it and strike it down the back. She then did a quick spin and cut through its wings which caused it to scream even louder as it continued to try and stay afloat with large gashes in its wings. The girl jumped off the Lady-Papillon right as a huge strike of lightning came down from the sky and fried the Heartless for a moment.

"I did it Cody!" a blonde haired girl holding a book shouted, but the name caught Ladybug's attention as she looked forward with a hopeful smile while Chat smiled at the two girls who had showed up first. Lady-Papillon turned around and blocked two sais with its bulky right arm only for a girl with blonde hair tied in a ponytail to land a kick on its face which threw it offguard long enough for an all too familiar boy with a large key to strike it hard across the shoulder.

It flew back and slammed into the tower which caused the whole thing to shake from the weight of the Heartless. Cody landed on the side of the tower and looked down at Ladybug and Chat. Noticing the other hero, Cody quickly said, "Are you okay Ladybug? Sorry for taking so long. I...I went through a lot with that dragon, ehehe." He scratched the back of his head with a small smile on his head that made Ladybug chuckle before waving him off.

"Its fine Cody. I'm happy you could make it. We just tried our best move on it and it didn't work. I think you and your friends are the best bet we have at winning," Ladybug told him causing Cody to sigh as he turned around.

"I'd still like some help if you don't mind Ladybug and..." Cody trailed off which got Chat to smile and bow.

"My name is Chat Noir. I'm guessing your friends with those two girls I met earlier? The one with the scythe was rather...terrifying," Chat stated as he glanced back down at Gwen who was blocking strikes from Lady-Papillon while Bridgette and Lindsay kept hitting it with long range attacks.

Laughing nervously, Cody nodded his head. "Yeah I am. Her name is Gwen and the blonde girl with the book is Lindsay. The other blonde with the sais is Bridgette. I'm Cody, it's good to meet you Cat," Cody stated with a smile causing the cat themed hero to frown.

"No, it's _Chat_ not Cat. You are in Paris. Pronounce it correctly," the hero stated causing Cody and Ladybug to stare at him with blank faces before she wacked him over the head.

"Seriously! Now is not the time to scold him on pronunciation, kitty! We have a giant monster to defeat!" Ladybug angrily shouted at Chat causing him to raise his arm in a 'surrender' motion. He nodded his head as quickly as he could and apologized while Cody just chuckled before turning back around. Looking down at it, he spotted something on its back right between its wings. It was a purple butterfly mark.

"Is that familiar to you two?" Cody asked them as he pointed at it. The two looked down and froze.

"It looks just like..." Chat brought up only for Ladybug to agree with him.

"Cody, Chat, head down there and begin to distract it. I might be able to deal the finishing blow if Chat and I are correct," she stated as she threw her yo-yo up and shouted, "Lucky Charm!" Cody watched as a red polka-dotted flash light fell into her hands. Ladybug heard the beeping on her earrings get louder causing her to frown before deciding to think about what to do with it.

Cody looked at it in confusion while Chat sighed and jumped down to help out in the fight. Cody turned to follow him before Ladybug stopped him. "Cody... can you ask whichever one of your friends that knows that lightning magic to use it on the tower?" Ladybug asked him. Cody looked at her in confusion before nodding and jumping down to run over to Bridgette.

Ladybug quickly began to climb the tower until she reached the top. Looking down, she saw her friends striking the Heartless back and forth. Taking a deep breath as she knew what she was about to do was completely reckless, she turned on the flashlight and flashed it at the Heartless. Thankfully, the amount of light it emitted was huge.

Noticing the light, Lady-Papillon turned around and saw it coming from the tower. Feeling something instinctive begin to take over its mind, its wings began to flap as it rose off the ground and headed to the tower.

Quickly grabbing one of her hair ribbons, she tied it around the flashlight and a bar on the tower to keep it in place before jumping off the side and shouting, "Now!" At that second, Bridgette rose her sais into the air and shouted, "Thunder!" causing lightning to shoot down and hit the tower. Thanks to the metal that makes up the tower, the whole thing was now basically a huge lightning rod. Lady-Papillon found this out a little too late as it collided with the tower to get the light. A huge roar followed right after as the Heartless was electrocuted.

Ladybug landed on the ground next to Chat and the others as they all winced at the sight. After a few seconds, it fell to the ground and lied there unmoving. Ladybug motioned for Cody to follow her to its back. Asking him to cut the butterfly mark, Cody proceeded to slice the Heartless's back. A second after, a small butterfly emerged causing Ladybug to sigh as she saw that her and Chat was correct.

"No more evil doing for you little akuma," Ladybug muttered as she spun her yo-yo around before shooting it out at the escaping Butterfly. The yo-yo opened and caught the insect. Bringing the yo-yo back, she pressed the top as a now bright, white butterfly flew out. "Bye bye pretty butterfly," Ladybug said with a smile. Hopping back, she saw that the flashlight had fallen to the ground during the lightning strike. Picking it up, she tossed it into the air and shouted, "Miraculous Ladybug!"

Cody, Gwen, Bridgette, and Lindsay watched in awe as a magic wave engulfed the city as anything that was broken or destroyed was fixed and put back into place as if the Heartless attack never happened. Awing at the sight, Lindsay quickly took a picture with her phone to document it for later.

"Pound it!" the teens looked back to see Ladybug and Chat bump knuckles with large smiles on their faces. Cody smiled as he motioned for Lindsay to take another quick pic of the two.

"Oh no! I need to leave. I'm about to turn back to normal. Thank you for the help everyone! I'll see you later Chat!" Ladybug shouted as she threw her yo-yo out and swung away. Chat sighed sadly before turning and thanking the others as well and leaving the scene. Cody smiled as he had an idea on where Ladybug was heading. Deciding to see her one last time before they left, he walked back over to the Eiffel Tower. He was sure...

"Ah ha! It was here!" Cody shouted as he spotted a small keyhole on the ground. Pulling out the keyblade, he jumped back and swung it back and forth before holding it out as a small beam of light erupted from his keyblade and entered the keyhole. Right after, he heard a locking sound before the keyhole vanished. All that was left was another gummi piece and... "Why is there a ladybug keychain here?" Cody asked his friends who just shrugged in confusion.

Deciding to check it out later, he placed it in his pocket along with the gummi piece and headed over to his friends.

"So, you going to tell us what Alejandro said or are we going to wait until we are back on the gummi ship?" Gwen asked Cody who crossed his arms and looked to the side.

"It'd be best to do it back on the ship. We don't need anybody on this world overhearing us talking about other world stuff. That would either make us seem crazy or mess with this world's flow. They don't need to know that there are other worlds out there," Cody told Gwen who just groaned at having to be in the dark for a little while longer.

"Cody, Cody! I got some great pics of Paris. I can't wait to write everything that happened here in my book!" Lindsay happily told Cody as she pulled him into a tight hug making him blush as she held his head a little too close to her chest.

"Hey Cody, do you want to say good-bye to Marinette before we leave? She did help us a lot after all," Bridgette asked Cody who finally pulled himself free from Lindsay's hug and looked back at his other blonde friend.

"Yeah I was actually planning on doing that! Lets go everyone! We need to say good-bye to our new friend!" Cody happily shouted as he began running back down the street to the location that he and Bridgette showed up at.

* * *

 _Unknown Location_

Alejandro groaned in pain as he sat on the bed that Maleficent provided him while he stayed with her. That attack the nerd performed...it left a large scar on his chest. And the pain, he could still feel it every now and then. Just what did the pathetic tech geek do to him?

"So Alejandro, I heard the little geek defeated you in your big, bad dragon form. What happened? Were you playing around too much?" Duncan asked Alejandro who just glared at him for a second before looking away.

"The little freak caught me offguard that's all. Next time though, he's going down," Alejandro muttered only to feel himself get lifted up into the air.

"Yeah well listen. I don't care what happens to the others, but right now my girlfriend is travelling with them. You almost took her out as well. If you ever do it again, you don't have to worry about the geek beating you into the ground, I'll gladly do it myself," Duncan threatened the Latin mastermind only to hear him scoff as he pushed Duncan off him and began to walk to the door.

"Please Duncan, while you might be one of the stronger ones here, don't forget that I am the strongest one. You can't beat me in a fight. Heck, you can still barely control your own power," Alejandro told Duncan with a smirk before walking off leaving an angry Duncan behind. He took a deep breath before walking off to go find Courtney. He still had his orders to watch over her so she wouldn't eventually turn on them. Besides, he was sure that he was going to get his chance to meet the little 'heroes' soon. When he does, he could get Gwen to join their side then.

It's not like she'd choose them over him right?

 **And end of chapter! Second longest chapter of this fic so far! ^^ Sorry about the wait, but I finally got it done! I am not going to show them say good-bye to Marinette or anything. I never added that Tikki part sorry, but Cody will reference it next chapter, so lets pretend Tikki tells him before they leave the world. Next world will be one from the game everyone!**  
 **Like I mentioned before the enemy, Lady-Papillon, will have its picture posted on my tumblr if you want a better idea of what it looks like. It isn't colored, but I did describe what it looks like in this chapter so yeah.**  
 **Now Alejandro, I am going to eventually post a picture of what he looks like, but until then here's his description.**

 **Alejandro: He has a blood red jacket that is opened to reveal his chest (like how he wears his clothes in the show). He has a large, white scar covering his chest thanks to the attack that Cody performed. His eyes have turned a darker shade while his hair has grown longer slightly. He has a pair of dark blue pants with a rip on the left pants leg. On the back of his jacket is a symbol representing a pair of black dragon wings. He is wearing sandals with his old bracelet still on his left arm, but it is now a shining silver and green color. His left hand is now a completely black color to represent the darkness flowing in his body. The bracelet gives him the ability to transform into various different beasts; however, his favorite one is a dragon.**

 **I have decided on a new world to add that I'm hoping a lot of you will love when I finally reach it in the fic :) Like I mentioned, the amazing cover was drawn by MaksmoNero! (this site cuts out the whole pic. To see the whole thing check out his DeviantArt) ^^ Also if anybody wants to draw fanart based on the fic then you are more than welcome to ^^ I would love to see it in fact.**

 **Harem: Bridgette, Lindsay, Gwen, Courtney, Heather**

 **TD Villains: Courtney, Duncan, Alejandro, WIP**  
 **Read and Review!**


	13. Olympus Coliseum Pt I

**It has been sooooooo long since I updated this fic. I am so sorry. I've been incredibly distracted by work, Mob Psycho 100, and Kingdom Hearts 3. I know this is no excuse for not updating this fic, but since I finally finished the game, I have more motivation to get back to work on this fic :). Also, if you haven't noticed, the fic has a new cover...a commission that I asked for for this fic. While I am sad that I am replacing MaksmoNero's great cover fanart, I am happy that the commission was finished. I hope everyone likes it! And if the website cuts part of the pic off then it is on my tumblr if you want to see the whole thing ^^ Also MaksmoNero thank you for drawing the previous cover and letting me use it for the fic up until now :)**  
 **I do not own Total Drama or Kingdom Hearts, their respective owners own them.**

 **Chapter 12: Olympus Coliseum Pt I**

"So let me get this straight, some person named Maleficent is the one who has tricked our friends, and enemies, from Total Drama into thinking that they can return our world by doing whatever they are doing? And Alejandro is aware of this, but is keeping quiet so that he can keep his powers?" Gwen questioned Cody from her seat on the Gummi Ship.

"From what I could gather inbetween Alejandro's constant attacks and taunts, then yeah..." Cody sighed as he stared down at the floor. Bridgette glanced back at him over her shoulder with concern before facing forward. Cody had been teaching her the controls for the Gummi Ship so that they would not have to rely solely on him to navigate their way from world to world.

"That irritating...ugh! Great so now what? We let anyone else that we encounter who happens to be on their side know about this?" Gwen questioned Cody and the others. Cody shrugged at first as he pushed himself up and out of his seat.

"I want to say yes, but I am not sure that they will even believe us. We could try, but we have no evidence that proves they are being tricked," Cody muttered as he walked towards the corridor of the Gummi Ship that lead to their bedrooms. "If we run into anyone else, we need to tell them the truth. Even though they might not believe us at first, what we tell them might stay in their head and cause them to question their actions. This might get them to finally come to their senses."

Turning back to give the girls one last smile, he walks off to his room with Tinkerbell in tow. As soon as the girls heard his door open and close, they all begin talking amongst themselves.

"While I agree with Cody, I have a feeling that just talking with them will not be enough. I doubt Heather will believe us, same with Courtney especially if I am the one who tells her. We need to be ready to fight our friends from Total Drama should it come down to it," Gwen told Bridgette and Lindsay, both of which just looked away with sad looks in their eyes. They didn't want to fight their friends.

"I hope Beth isn't one of them," Lindsay sadly mutters to herself as she pulled out her cell phone and began to look at the selfies she took with Beth.

"Hopefully, DJ and LeShawna aren't with them, I couldn't find it in me to fight them," Bridgette mentioned as she piloted the ship.

In the back seat, Gwen looked down at her sketch book that she had pulled out and began drawing with a small frown on her face. _"Duncan...you better not be with them."_

* * *

 _Gummi Ship - Cody's room_

Cody sighed as he relaxed on his bed. Tinkerbell was sleeping in her makeshift bed on his dresser. Thinking back to their battle with Alejandro, Cody let out another sigh before pulling out a small Ladybug charm that they had collected after locking the Keyhole under the Eiffel Tower. He inspected the charm and searched for any magical properties or uses for it, but he sadly could not find any.

"Maybe it's just a collectible keychain? Then again, it did appear after I closed the world's Keyhole so maybe it is used for something else? I'll ask Leon next time I see him," Cody whispered before placing it in the room's drawer. Nodding to himself, he closed his eyes and got ready to go to sleep before wincing as he felt something digging into his back. Reaching behind him, he felt something hard and spherical digging into his back.

Grabbing it, he pulled it out and saw it was some glowing rock with the symbol of...was that a sunflower? No...it looked like a badge of sorts. What was this...and where did it even come from? Wait a minute, didn't Tinkerbell fly off for a moment back in Wonderland? Maybe she grabbed it. But what is it?

"I really need to get in contact with Cid so I can ask him about this stuff that we're collecting," Cody muttered under his breath before gently placing the rock on the desk near his bed. Closing his eyes once again, he yawned happily as he drifted off to sleep.

While he slept, he shifted around until his hand finally shifted off the bed and hung limply. The rock on the desk began glowing brighter and brighter as small particles of magic poured from Cody's fingertips and into the rock. The lines that made the sunflower symbol began to illuminate brighter and brighter before a small clicking sound was heard. Afterwards, a faint voice echoed across the room before fading away. And with that, the room fell into darkness, excluding the small light that always surrounded Tinkerbell.

Soft snores filled the room as Cody finally rested after two worlds of action filled chaos and Total Drama reunions. As the young keyblade wielder slept, he was not aware of what was to come in his future.

* * *

 _Olympus Coliseum - Coliseum Gates_

Cody and the girls all yawned as they slowly stepped through two large gate doors that opened to reveal the outside of what looked to be a gladiator arena of sorts. The two large statues of men dressed in warrior garbs with swords drawn definitely helped to make this distinction for the four of them. Taking a few more steps, Cody bent down to help stretch his muscles out while Gwen was stretching her arms. Bridgette was bent down to help stretch the muscles in her legs out and Lindsay stretched her back muscles out.

"Is it just me, or are you all exhausted to?" Cody asked the girls as he turned around to face them.

"No, I'm feeling it to. That fight with Alejandro back in the last world really wore me down," Gwen groaned as she continued stretching her muscles.

"Tell me about it. I really hope we can avoid fighting another dragon for awhile. I'm too tired to fight any other large monsters," Bridgette stated as she slowly pushed herself back up to her feet. Lindsay nodded her head as she finally heard a pop in her back from her stretch.

"Alphonso was really awful to fight. I hope we can get a break while we are here," Lindsay pouted slightly as she rubbed the soreness in her arms. Cody mentally agreed with all three of them as he let himself fall back and sit down on the ground. His magic reserves were still low from his fights in Paris and his muscles were practically screaming at him to take a break from all the fighting.

 _"I guess this is what I get for barely ever exercising back home. Then again,"_ Cody glanced over at the exhausted Bridgette, _"Bridgette is also exhausted, and she's an actual athlete. So I guess I'm doing better than I should be."_

Sighing, he looked up and saw the bright blue sky. The only sounds he could hear were the mutterings of someone from inside the arena and what sort of sounded like a swooshing sound coming from the gates that they came in through. While tempted to check, he really didn't want to at the moment. Falling back to relax on the ground, he saw Gwen's skirt press against the ground on his left and Bridgette's white pants on his right.

"Sooo...break time everyone?" Cody asked everyone as they all relaxed on the ground. All he heard were 'yeps' followed by several sighs as they fell backwards to relax on the ground with him. Cody felt his hood move around as Tinkerbell shifted around before flying up and relaxing on his chest. Bringing his hand up, he gently lied it over top of her and closed his eyes to enjoy the peace and quiet that was currently filling the air.

Sadly, this lasted only thirty minutes before loud shouting disrupted their break.

"What are you brats doing?! This is where all the Coliseum's audience enters from. You're going to get in everyone's way when the tournament starts!" an angry man's voice yelled at them. Cody sighed as he opened his eyes and pushed himself upwards just enough to make out a silhouette of a short man...with goat horns...and a goat bottom half...? Were they in some Greek Mythology world?

His thoughts ended as Gwen's scythe suddenly shot out from beside him and continued its trajectory until it impaled the wall next to the man's head causing him to shriek in fright.

"Stop talking or else, I'll attack you," Gwen sleepily threatened him as her hand was still extended into the air while her eyes were closed. The man looked back at her with a scared, yet furious face.

"Say that before throwing a scythe at me! You crazy girl!" the man angrily yelled back only to shut up as the scythe reappeared in Gwen's hand. Cody just chuckled as he rose all the way up into a sitting position while holding a tired Tinkerbell with his hand. Looking back at his ticked off, yet tired friend(s)(apparently Bridgette was also about to threaten the man if the sai in her hand was any indication), Cody rose up to his feet and placed Tinkerbell into his side pouch on his right side.

Walking over to the scared man, well satyr, Cody's face turned into an embarrassed grin. "Sorry about that sir. My friends and I have had a stressful last couple of days. Can we leave them here to rest for now please? They really need it," Cody asked the man while bending down to look at him in the eyes.

The man looked back at him with a frown before sighing.

"Fine, the tournament does not start for a couple more hours anyway. But, come ten til, I have two words for your friends. 'They are outta here!'" the satyr exclaimed while pointing behind his back to complete the gesture which caused Cody to sigh in relief as he did not want to deal with a tired Gwen right now. "I'm Phil, by the way, Philoctetes."

Cody smiled as he held out his hand for the man to shake. "I'm Cody, it's nice to meet you Phil. So...my friends and I are rather new around here. What is this place exactly? A fighting arena?" Cody questioned Phil who stopped before he could shake Cody's hand and looked at him in shock.

"You don't know what the Olympus Coliseum is kid?! Where have you been living all your life? Under a rock?!" Phil shouted at Cody in shock which caused him to chuckle nervously as he scratched the back of his head and looked away. Seeing this, Phil sighed and placed his fists on his hips. "Fine, I will give you the run down. This here is the Olympus Coliseum. The arena where all of Greece's strongest warriors and heroes fight! The current hero who is making a name for himself inside is Hercules, son of Zeus!"

Cody's eyes widened at this information. He remembers reading about Hercules back in his world, but that was just mythology, it wasn't real. This world though...mythology was real...meaning...

"Hey, how does one go about getting into the tournament today?" Cody suddenly questioned Phil who hopped back in surprise at the sudden excitement that Cody was showing. This lasted a few moments though as he fell to the ground laughing while holding his sides. Cody glared at him as he started this. "What's so funny?"

"Hahaha! Sorry kid!...It's just...ghhhrk...you! You want to be in this tournament?! You're a shrimp!" Phil continued laughing while Cody frowned and crossed his arms in anger. While it was true that he hasn't gained any height or musculature since his journey began, he did not want to be reminded of it.

Seeing that Phil wasn't going to shut up, Cody summoned his keyblade and smashed it into the ground which caused Phil to gasp and shoot to his feet. "I do not care what you think about my appearance. Have you never heard the saying, 'Don't judge a book by its cover?' I have a weapon and am willing to fight. Just tell me the requirements needed to enter," Cody told Phil who rose back up and looked Cody in the eyes. He stared at the tech geek for a few moments before a small smile grace his face.

"Well this is a surprise. Maybe you have a shot in this tournament after all kid, you just need to pass the qualifying rounds to enter the actual tournament or cup as we like to title our tournaments here. So are your friends going to help?" Phil asked Cody who stopped for a second and looked back at his friends. Looking down, he was about to say no only to stop as a hand fell down on his right shoulder.

"Of course we're helping. Right Cody?" Bridgette kindly stated as she smiled at Cody who looked back at her with a sheepish look only to freeze as a much tighter grip came down on his left shoulder. Slowly turning his head around, he smiled sheepishly at the frown on Gwen's face.

"You aren't thinking about entering a tournament without us, are you Cody?" Cody chuckled slightly only to wince as her grip tightened. That ended though as Lindsay rushed up behind him and hugged him tightly.

"Yes! Lets win this thing, Cody!" Lindsay happily declared while throwing one of her hands out. This earned a small laugh from Cody. Nodding his head, he summoned his keyblade while his friends proceeded to summon their own weapons. Looking down at Phil, Cody answered.

"Show us to the ring."

* * *

 _Olympus Coliseum - The Coliseum_

Cody, Gwen, Bridgette and Lindsay all stood on one side of the ring as a horde of heartless faced them from the opposite side. Their eyebrows all simultaneously twitched as their anger rose.

"Seriously, we take a break from fighting heartless and decide to enter a tournament since it seemed logical that we'd be fighting warriors from Greece. Only for the competitors to be Heartless! What kind of luck do we have?!" Gwen angrily shouted as she fumed.

"I know right, we haven't done anything bad recently...have we?" Cody asked the others as he turned back to face them. Bridgette and Lindsay shook their heads while Gwen began to do the same only to pause for a second as something seemed to flash to her mind before slowly shaking her head no as well. Cody saw this, but he stayed silent as he knew this wasn't the right moment to bring it up.

Turning back around to the group of Heartless, Cody got into his fighting position as his keyblade flashed into his hands. Bridgette sighed as her sais flashed into her hands and Lindsay held out her hand to summon her spell book,

Nodding his head, Cody rushed forward at the four Shadow Heartless that sat at the front of the group. Sliding pass one Shadow, he sliced through the only standing Shadow Heartless that resulted in it erupting into particles of darkness. Looking down at the ring floor, he saw the other Shadow Heartlesses had sunken down into their 2D forms to keep themselves from being hit. Sighing, Cody held his position as he waited for his moment to strike.

Gwen blocked a spinning strike from one of the Soldier Heartlesses. The second she spotted it's recoil, she quickly countered it and sliced upwards to cut it in half. It seemed to have worked, but her scythe's blade wasn't able to penetrate its defenses well enough to cut it in two.

Letting out a 'tch,' Gwen spun her scythe around as she blocked a strike from another Soldier behind her while sending the one in front flying with a strong kick. Backflipping, Gwen impaled the heartless with her scythe and sent it flying as she brought the scythe up and over her head.

Reacting quickly, Lindsay shot out her hand and shouted 'Thunder!' that was followed up by two lightning strikes from above coming down on the two Soldiers and destroying them. Flashing Gwen a thumbs up, she turned back around to watch out for anymore openings that she could exploit.

Bridgette was having the most fun as she found herself against her Heartless archenemy, the Large Body. Bridgette dodged the slow swipes the Heartless tried to hit her with and proceeded to kick it in its head which sent it rolling across the ring and into the Shadow Heartlesses that had just risen from the ground. Before Cody could react, Bridgette reappeared in front of him in a burst of speed and kicked the Large Body again to send it rolling across the ring again.

Seeing the smile on his friend's face, Cody nervously asked, "Bridgette...are...are you alright? You seem to be enjoying this a little too much...You don't still have a grudge against the Large Body Heartless from Wonderland do you?"

Bridgette just turned and gave him a large smile, "Of course not," before chasing after the Large Body. Cody laughed nervously at this before looking around to see if there was any other Heartless to fight.

Watching from the side of the ring, Phil's eyes were wide as he watched the young teenagers easily defeat monsters that some of the strongest warriors in Thebes couldn't even hurt. Bringing his hand up to his chin, Phil began thinking before smiling.

"If they can defeat 'that' competitor and get to the showdown with Herc than that would be great exposure for him! Winning a match against the teens that defeated the insanely strong swordsman? That would be perfect! That's it! I'm taking these kids all the way to the top! Better go fill Herc in while they are busy," Phil smiled as he walked off to go and find his trainee/Coliseum champion to tell him about the strong teens that he came across.

Watching from the sidelines, a tall figure with a flame scalp frowned as he watched the teens fight. "Great, key boy and his friends are here. If I do not get them out of the way, then my plan to get rid of Wonderboy could fall apart...great. I wonder if one of her little stooges are free right now. Maybe they could help," the figure disappeared in a cloud of smoke and ash.

 **And chapter is over! Do not worry! I have already began plans for the next chapter! And this world will have more parts than just three unlike the other worlds since like in the game, I plan to have them return to compete in cups.**  
 **Now I'm sure some of you can guess what that stone Cody has is, but I bet you can't guess who comes out of it. Here's a hint, 'He' is from a video game and has been in one fighting game and one tactical RPG. Plus, he's a Capcom character. He will show up in this world either in the next part, or the following chapter. I'm still not positive yet.**  
 **I hope you all liked the chapter, and I'm sorry it took forever to finally come back to, but I'm hoping to update it sooner than this time. Also, I promise that the next chapter will be much longer than this one, and hopefully much better.**  
 **Also, I'm thinking about adding another girl to the harem, but it won't be until Total Drama Hearts 2 (the KH2 equivalent). I will lay the groundwork for her by the end of this fic though so give me suggestions. And yes, they can be from Revenge of the Island, Pahkitew Island, and possibly Ridonculous Race (possibly on this one, still not entirely sure as it wasn't my favorite addition to the TD series). It has to be one girl and from the TD series. No other world girls, sorry.**  
 **Once again, I'd like to think MaksmoNero for their fanart cover for the fic that I have used all this time. I hope to see more fanart from them in the future :) and possibly even from others. If anyone ever does make fanart of the fic, please tell me :)**

 **Harem: Bridgette, Lindsay, Gwen, Courtney, Heather**

 **TD Villains: Courtney, Duncan, Alejandro, WIP**  
 **Read and Review!**


End file.
